


Save Me Please! (From the Depths)

by akinikko



Series: Keep Your Promises! (And Hold Me Tight) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Drowning, Dysthmia, Eating Disorders, Hallucinations, ICA Disorder (Impulse Control and Addiction), Kim Jongin | Kai (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mental Hospital AU, Minor Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Minor EXO, Minor Jun/The8, Minor Jungkook/Taehyung, Minor Luhan/Sehun, Minor Namjoon/Seokjin, Minor Yoongi/Jihoon, OCPD (Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder), Overdosing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Various Types of Phobias, cyclothymia, hospital au, mentions of Seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok felt like it was his problem to protect the new kid, he knows what if feels like to be in the depths of water, maybe not as much as Jimin, but he knows. The two also knew, what this bond of understanding each other could lead too, and so what the other patients see as something more than friendship, Hoseok and Jimin see as a safe heaven. A place of escape</p><hr/><p>It's been a three years since Jung Hoseok, after being diagnosed with ICAD (Impulse Control and Addiction Disorder) had been admitted to Seoul's Seongsim Mental Institution, along with his best friend Min Yoongi who was diagnosed with an eating disorder and pyschotic disorder. The duo tried to get better, being regularyly visited by their other friend Kim Namjoon, who also sometimes came to see one of the therapists about his Mood Disorder he had.</p><p>Enter Park Jimin, the adoptive brother of Park Chanyeol, another patient who was admitted two and a half years into Hoseok's arrival. With Jimin's PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not A Chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Ship: JiHope | HopeMin | Hoseok x Jimin (It's bottom!Jimin)  
> Minor Ships: ChanBaek | NamJin | KookTae / TaeKook | HunHan | JunHao
> 
> ( Yoongi and Jihoon forever alone... I'm sorry Yoongi and Jihoon! )
> 
> Warnings: Implications to Overdosing, Drowning, Strong Language.
> 
> Okay so... I may have a sequeal to this in the making called "Take Me Home (Let's Run from Darkness)" But its not done yet. This is just like a prologue I guess, based around Jimin and J-Hope... Because I'm literally going down this that ship. It's taking too much of my time, and I can't get enough of it, (especially from the RUN video and concept photos. Plus that summer bundle!)
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but the first two are done, which is just basically introducing Jimin and Hobi.
> 
> (P.S. This is my first BTS fic in general... So yeah. Sorry in advance. It was meant to be fluff, but that didn't go to plan.. Whoops.)

Main Patients

Name: Jung Hoseok  
Other Name: J-Hope, Hobi, Hoseokie, Hopie and Seokkie.  
Age: 22  
D.o.B: February 18, 1994  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Therapist: Kim Seokjin  
Diagnosis: Impulse Control and Addiction Disorder (ICAD) (OD & Self-Harm)

Name: Park Jimin  
Other Name: Chim Chim, Jiminie and Minimin  
Age: 21  
D.o.B: October 13, 1995  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Therapist: Kim Seokjin  
Diagnosis: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) (Drowning/Murder Victim) and ICAD (Self-Harm/Suicidal)

* * *

Minor Patients

Name: Min Yoongi  
Other Name: Suga, Yoons and Agust D  
Age: 23  
D.o.B: March 9, 1993  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: O  
Therapist: Byun Baekhun  
Diagnosis: Eating Disorder and ICA Disorder (Pyromania)

Name: Kim Taehyung  
Other Name: TaeTae, V and Taehyungie  
Age: 21  
D.o.B: December 30, 1995  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: AB  
Therapist: Lu Han  
Diagnosis: OCPD (Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder) and Mood Disorder (Bipolar)

Name: Kim Namjoon  
Other Name: Rap Monster (RM), Joonie, Monie and Nammie.  
Age: 22  
D.o.B: September 12, 1994  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Therapist: Kim Seokjin  
Diagnosis: Mood Disorder (Cyclothymia)

Name: Jeon Jungkook  
Other Name: JK, Kookie, Junggie and Bunny  
Age: 19  
D.o.B: September 1, 1997  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Therapist: Kim Seokjin  
Diagnosis: PTSD (Kidnapped/Abuse Victim)

Name: Park Chanyeol  
Other Name: PCY, Channie and Yeollie  
Age: 24  
D.o.B: November 27, 1992  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Therapist: Byun Baekhyun  
Diagnosis: Psychotic Disorder (Hallucinations) and Eating Disorder

Name: Oh Sehun  
Other Name: Sehunnie, Honey and Se  
Age: 22  
D.o.B: April 12, 1994  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Therapist: Lu Han  
Diagnosis: Psychotic Disorder (Schizophrenia) and ICAD (Hematomania)

Name: Wen Junhui  
Other Name: Jun and Junnie  
Age: 20  
D.o.B: June 10, 1996  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: B  
Therapist: Lu Han  
Diagnosis: Psychotic Disorder (Schizophrenia), Mood Disorder (Dysthymia) and ICAD (Harming Others/Self-Harm)

Name: Xu Minghao  
Other Name: XuXu, Hao, Ming and The8  
Age: 20  
D.o.B: November 17, 1997  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: O  
Therapist: Lu Han  
Diagnosis: Psychotic Disorder (Hallucinations) and ICAD (Self Harming/Harming Others)

Therapists:

Name: Kim Seokjin  
Other Name: Jin and Jinnie  
Age: 24  
D.o.B: December 4, 1992  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: O  
Patients: Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon and Jeon Jungkook.  
Specialities: PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) | ICAD (Impulse Control and Addiction Disorder) | Mood Disorder

Name: Byun Baekhyun  
Other Name: Baekie and Baekhyunnie  
Age: 24  
D.o.B: May 6, 1992  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: O  
Patients: Min Yoongi and Park Chanyeol  
Specialities: Psychotic Disorder | Eating Disorder

Name: Lu Han  
Other Name: Luhannie and Lulu  
Age: 26  
D.o.B: April 20, 1990  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: O  
Patients: Xu Ming Hao, Wen Junhui, Oh Sehun and Kim Taehyung.  
Specialities: Personality Disorder | Psychotic Disorder | Eating Disorder

Other Characters:

Name: Lee Jihoon  
Other Name: Woozi, Jiji, Jihoonie and Hoonie  
Age: 20  
D.o.B: November 22, 1996  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Reason: Min Yoongi

Name: Zhang Yixing  
Other Name: Lay, Yi or Xingie  
Age: 25  
D.o.B: October 7, 1991  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A  
Reason: Nurse

Name: Wu Yifan  
Other Name: Kris, Krissy or Yiyi  
Age: 26  
D.o.B: November 6, 1990  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: O  
Reason: Nurse / Lu Han

Name: Kim Joonmyeon  
Other Name: Suho, Joon, Myeonie  
Age: 25  
D.o.B: May 22, 1991  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: AB  
Reason: Nurse


	2. C-1. Enter: Jung Hoseok!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He layed on the walkway, unconcious, sweating profounously. Tremours ran through his body, as he began to feel the side effects of the overdose. The drowziness, the struggle to take in air, the black spots that began to fill his vision from the lack of oxygen being taken in, and soon enough Hoseok found himself out cold on the gravel.
> 
> Maybe he died that day.
> 
> Maybe he didn't.
> 
> Maybe he just killed of what little humane he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Italics = Past Events

The office was silent as Hoseok sat there, not paying attention to his therapist who his best friend suggested to him once more to go see. He just continued staring out of the window quietly, as the other gazed at him, briefly before releasing a sigh. It was his fourth time sitting in this office this week. The elder looked down at the file, before turning back to the male in front of him, who seemed so out of it. Face a pale sickly colour - once again - and his pupils immensly showing sighs of being in a state of 'high' like a person would be after having a shot of cocain, or smoking a joint. His dark orbs just turned back to file as he read it to himself. He knew that his close friend from the Min family, a family close to his own had asked for help on his friend, but Jin wasn't really sure on what he could do if the other wasn't cooparating with him.

Name: Jung Hoseok  
Age: 20  
D.o.B: February 18, 1994  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: A

Therapist: Kim Seokjin  
Diagnosis: Impulse Control and Addiction Disorder (ICAD)

Reason for Visit: Suicide Attempts of Overdosing and Drowning within Seven Days.  
\- Two failed attempts with perscribed 50 mg of Fluoxetine.  
\- One failed attempt with unperscribed Duloxetine.  
\- One failed attempt with unprescribed Trypitzol.

He stared at the male again before sighing and setting the file down. The last failed one is what had his mind made up. Standing up he made his way around his desk, before taking a seat in the chair that was placed directly in front of his patient. It wasn't till then, that the boy turned towards the man and blinked, before frowning.

"Jung Hoseok... I'm admitting you to Seoul's Mental Institution starting today."

It was at those words, that the unstable boy, was running out of the doors, trying to escape once more from his problems. He didn't want to be addmitted to a mental hospital, becaue then it just showed how deformed and abnormal he was. He didn't want to be near anyone right now. Hoseok didn't want to see anyone, not even Yoongi. Not even his parents, or his sister. He just wanted to be alone, so he ran to the one and only place he knew he could go, where no one would find him. His favourite Dance Studio, that hasn't been used in so many years, and practically forgotten about.

* * *

_“Goddamit! You said you wouldn't!” Small pants came from him, as he held the boy's nose, and breathed into his mouth. “Come on. Wake up!”_

_Shouts rang throughout the tiled walls, as the pink haired teen tried his hardest to wake up the male lying in front of him. His skin ice cold, as both were drenched from the water. Angered brown orbs stared at the male in front of him, as he continuously pressed against the man's chest, leaning down every few seconds to see if he was breathing. The small stressed out words of ‘no’ and ‘come on’ resounded from the room, and around the apartment, the teen shouting them, like it would do the trick of bringing his friend back._

_There was a small cough, before a gasp of air, as the other stumbled backwards giving his friend spaced. He coughed and choked, spitting the remnants of tablets that he had swallowed on the puddled filled, tiled ground. A sigh came from the males left, before eyes were on the pink haired guy._

_“You bastard… You promised you wouldn’t do this again! Why now?!”_

_He growled and watched as his friend wiped his mouth, and leaned back against the bath, arms resting on his bent knees, and head hanging between his legs, as he took a deep breath. The boy couldn’t deny his friend looked like absolute shit, but then that was to be expected after the idiot had overdosed for the nth time, and to top it off tried to drown himself to make the death more quick._

_He couldn’t take this anymore. He had, had just about enough of his friends ways of trying to escape everything and anything. The only reason, he had arrived in time, was because he noticed that the guy was there for the meeting that they had with another friend to finish the lyrics of their song for the assessment that their course teacher had assigned to them._

_“Hoseok. I can’t keep saving your ass all the time. Either this stops, or I’m telling Jin.”_

_“No! Stop!”_

_The pink haired boy stood up, and helped his friend out of the bathroom and onto the couch before stepping into the hallway and phoning his psychiatrist. He wasn't having about of his friends objections. He needed to get the man help, and his psychiatrist was the only one who could do this, and the only one he would entrust his friends heath to. No one else but, the closest friend of his mother. Kim Seokjin._

* * *

He laid on the bed, staring at the white ceiling as he giggled quietly, before the door opened. “Hey Hobi!” The mop of brown haired lifted itself from the pillow, brown orbs turning from the white patterned ceiling and towards the intruder, as the mint haired male made his way over to him, before looking at his friend and frowning visibly, before releasing a tired sigh, as he sat down on the bed next to the one his friend was on. “Again. You came here to get better.”

“No… You forced me here.”

“Shut up Hobi. I brought you here to get better, at least cooperated and don't overdose on prescribed drugs.”

“Why should I play by rules. I never did that before coming here... “ He looked back at the ceiling before giggling again. “Hehehe… It looks like an elephant…”

The mint-haired boy looked to where his friend was pointing, but frowned before slapping his friends hand down. “Hobi. You fucked out of your head. You need to cool off.”

Standing up he went over to him, before being shoved away by his friend who soon rolled off the bed and crawled towards the corner. As he looked over his friend, the mint-haired guy just inwardly winced at his friends appearance. The usual tannish skin, a sickly pale colour, deep dark circles under his dull brown eyes, showing his friend hadn’t slept for days, and poorly concealed by the make up he tried to cover it up with. The beads of sweat that ran down the sides of his face, and the trembles over his limbs, all signs of the attempt overdose he had tried, and only partially succeed in.  
Again he tried to approach his friend who once again shoved him away and jumped up to escape, but failed as his friend grabbed his ankle causing him to trip and land on the bed. There was a annoyed growl coming from one of the two as the other struggled to get off the bed.

“Goddamit Hobi! If you don’t stop, i'm getting Jin!”

“Let me go for fucksake Yoo-”

A scream rang through the corridors as there was a rush of footsteps, both of them stopped their little chase game, before rushing to the door, one of them stumbling because of how high he was and the other almost tripping over his friend, because the other stumbled. The two peaked out of the door, when they saw Jin rush past, along with one of the people they came to know as Park Chanyeol, a patient who is under the same therapist as Hoseok’s roommate and best friend Yoongi, who was standing right next to him.

“Hurry Chanyeol, we really need you for this patient!”

The two stepped out of their room, and slowly walked over to the window as they saw their friend and the kid step outside, just for two of the other staff, to pull out an orange haired kid, who constantly kept struggling in their grasp. Both friends looked at each other, before turning back to the window seeing the dark-haired kid run over to the orange haired kid.

Next Chapter: Enter Park Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Enter Park Jimin


	3. C-2. Enter: Park Jimin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t like the darkness, it was always so cold and lonely. He didn’t like the feeling of not being able to breath, and the tight strain in his chest, as if felt like someone was strangling him, whilst another had stabbed and began twisting the blade embedded deep into his heart, around and around till the pain would stop.
> 
> But the pain never stopped. The tugging didn’t cease. The air never returned. Red tainting the clear water around him.
> 
> He was lost. Choking. Gasping. Crying..
> 
> Wishing for help, until the darkness arrived.
> 
> Until the demons overtook, and he felt the warmth escape, and the cold replace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Italics = Past Events

“Hurry Chanyeol, we really need you for this patient!”

The two stepped out of their room, and slowly walked over to the window as they saw their friend and the kid step outside, just for two of the other staff, to pull out an orange haired kid, who constantly kept struggling in their grasp. Both friends looked at each other, before turning back to the window seeing the dark-haired kid run over to the orange haired kid.

“Jimin… Hey!” It was faint but they could hear what was going on out there. “Jiminnie!” The kid stopped struggling as he lifted his head, and stared at the dark-haired kid. The orange hair stuck to the kid's face, as he struggled more, before being released and almost falling face first into the ground, but was caught by Chanyeol. “Jimin…” He turned towards Jin, as he shook his head, and the psychiatrist instantly was at his side, helping him bring the new patient in.

Once the reached the entrance, Chanyeol instantly hooked his one of his arms under the boy's legs and lifted him off the ground, as the orange mass of hair fell against the elder's shoulder. Jin opened the door for him, as they made their way towards the hall. Once they were in the archway of the hall, the two backed away from the window and stared at the the three entering, before they were joined by Chanyeol’s therapist.

* * *

_“Look at you. You can’t even stand up for yourself now that Big Brother Channie has graduated.”_

_“You are pathetic, no wonder your family left you.”_

_“Are you sure you weren’t adopted out of pity.”_

_Jimin stood there trembling, cornered against the wall by the three kids. He couldn’t speak, as he wrung the ends of his school shirt. Eyes darting to find a way out but there wasn’t any. He was alone, and he was surrounded. No one would come to his rescue. He wouldn’t be heard. No one cared._

_“Hey! Chubby!” Brown eyes darted to the speaker. “Don’t ignore me, you little brat. Respect your elders!”_

_“I-I-I’m so-sorry…”_

_“Sorry isn’t good enough brat.” He stepped back and jabbed his thumb to the pool behind them. “Dump him.”_

_“N-no. Please. I-I promise I won’t do it a-again. P-please. I-I promise I w-will l-l-listen.”_

_The duo grabbed his arms and legs, causing Jimin to struggle and flail in their grasps as the other watched the scene unfold. Once they got to the edge of the pool, both looked at the leader, as well as Jimin as he tried to get loose, just before seeing the eldest turn his thumb down, as if to say throw him. And that is exactly what they did._

_Both, swung Jimin as he cried out for them to stop, but it wouldn’t happen. The two counted down from three, and on zero, they released his body, throwing him towards the water. Jimin closed his eyes, and braced himself for the impact._

_Once the impact happened, he choked and gasped, swallowing the water, as he flailed in the water, trying to swim to the surface, yet couldn’t as he hadn’t learned to swim. The three laughed as they watched the boy splash around, to try get air into his lungs._

_With every gasp Jimin tried not to take, more chlorine filled water entered his system, and it was only after three minutes of being submerged underwater, and not being able to get back to break surface, that Jimin started seeing the dark black spots fill his vision. He tried to swipe them away, but it was getting harder to breath, and his limbs began to feel too heavy. His chest began constricting, as it filled with so much water. His vision eventually went black, and his body refused to move, leaving him unconscious._

_“Shit. Jae… I don’t think he is conscious anymore… Maybe we should tell someone.”_

_“No. If we do that, they would instantly set the blame on us. We can’t tell.”_

_“What if we got one of the girls to come here… Tricking them, saying that the person they have a crush on is waiting for them… They see the brat, and run to tell a teacher.”_

_“That… Seems to be more easier to work. Let’s do that.”_

_The three nodded before sneaking out of the pool area, the youngest of the trio going to a girl he knew who fancied Jae, and tricking her telling her that his hyung wanted to talk to her at the pool, whilst Jae and his brother headed for lunch._

~x~x~x~

_After the girl had found Jimin, she quickly alerted a teacher, who instantly phoned 911, and went with the child to the hospital, giving the nurse the boys details. As they told the women, that it was good he was emitted now, as any later they might not have been able to do anything to help him. Also saying that they would alert the child’s parents._

* * *

Baekhyun looked at the new arrival as he stared towards the one who was hovering over the unconscious male. The silver haired therapist, soon turned to the door after noticing the shouting had calmed down, and his senior had entered the office. The two looked at each other before turning towards the two patients.

“So. Channie… Want to tell us a little about the kid?”

“His name is Park Jimin, he’s from Busan, and he is my brother through adoption.”

“Okay, anything else. Like why he is here?”

“Uhm. I think it started about five years ago…” Chan looked at them, before turning back to the other, and wiping down the younger's face. “He had a mishap with some kids at school, because they found out he was adopted, and it ended up with him gaining Aquaphobia.” The two looked at them before turning towards each other, then back to the duo. “I leave it to Jiminnie to tell you everything, but the basics is, he has PTSD and can’t be near water.”

“Alright… Well, we’ll stick him with you for the moment.”

“Actually. That may be a problem.” Baekhyun, hopped off his desk and walked over to Chanyeol, softly stroking the others hair before turning to Jin. “When you went to visit Namjoon, Lu Han got a new patient. Since Chan was the only one without a roommate, we stuck the kid with Channie.” Chanyeol stood up and looked at the others before turning back to his step brother. “We could always stick him in a separate room. After all, he doesn’t do well with people right?”

“Well. Not as much, but he can get along with people, depending on their likes and interests, but it will take awhile for Minnie to trust them completely.”

“Then we’ll stick him in the spare room near the Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s room.”

The other two nodded, before Jin moved to lift the unconscious boy up, and headed towards the room given to the orange-haired kid, as Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, and thanked him, before he followed Jin, to Jimin’s new bedroom, deciding to stay there until his little brother woke up, so he could calm the younger down, before he began causing a scene and panicking because he didn’t know where he was. Chanyeol, also didn’t want him to be any inconvenience to Yoongi and Hoseok, as everyone knows what Yoongi is like when woken up, and how Hoseok can get scared of every little thing if he wasn’t distracted by writing lyrics or annoying Yoongi.

* * *

_“Chanyeol. This is Jimin, he is your new brother. Take care of him.”_

_Brown eyes stared at the younger boy, as he wringed the bottom of the oversized striped jumper he was wearing. Blackish brown locks fell over his own set of brown eyes, as the kid bowed his head a little._

_“I-I’m P-Park Jimin… N-nice to m-meet you.”_

_“Likewise. Park Chanyeol…” The elder looked up at his mother and blinked. “May I go now… I have my appointment at three with Baekhyun…”_

_"Of course dear.” Hugging his mother, Chanyeol then ruffled Jimin’s hair giving him a welcoming smile before heading out of the door. “I’ll show you to your room, this way dear.”_

_“Y-yes Miss Park…”_

_“Jimin… Just call me Eomma… We are family now.”_

_“Y-yes E-Eomma.”_

_He followed the women to his room, as she explained the layout of the house to the boy. Once she opened his bedroom door, Jimin was stunned to silence at his bedroom. The walls were a shade of blue colour, his favourite colour and the carpet was a light shade of green. It was almost like he was outside again. He had a four poster bed, with blue bedding and cream sheets, as well as grey curtains pinned to the posts that he could close at night before he sleeps. There was a walk-in closet, and a chest drawers, a desk and TV with a gaming console._

_To say the least, Jimin was in love with his room, and to show his appreciation, he soon hugged his new mother, before smiling and going to the bed and launching himself onto the comfy mattress, snuggling into the bedding with a big smile._

_Jimin was happy. He had a new family. A kind mother, hard working father and an older brother. Yes he missed his old family, but he couldn’t do anything about that, except pray that they were doing well upstairs, he may not believe in God, but after the accident, he prayed that his family was happy. He prayed that he wouldn’t live in an orphanage till he was legal to live alone. He prayed he would have a nice new family, and he prayed that when he got his new family, his life would get so much better._

_Out of his prayers, two had been answered. One he would never know about, and the last he hoped would happen._

* * *

When Jimin woke up, the first thing he did was cough up water, before he began shivering. The second thing was taking in his surroundings, and the last thing was the presence of another person in the room. Chocolate brown orbs turned to the mop of brown hair laying on his bed, an unknown mop of brown hair.

Instantly, Jimin was on the other bed of the room, waking said stranger up in the process, before finally taking in his surroundings more. Brown orbs began tearing up as he looked at the bared and fenced out windows, before looking around the blank white room. His breathing escalated to the point that he was almost hyperventilating.

“H-Hey… C-calm down…”

Jimin stared at the stranger, wrapping his arms around his legs, curling his body into himself.“W-who are y-you?! W-where a-am I?!”

“M-my name is Jung H-Hoseok… I-I was told to keep an e-eye on you, a-also... You are at Seoul's Mental Institution.”

“M-mental… I-Institution… W-why?!”

“Y-You… D-don’t re-remember?” Hoseok scratched the back of his head and gulped. “W-wait here, d-don’t move. I’ll go and g-get Chanyeol-hyung…”

“C-Channie… C-Channie is here!” Brown orbs widened as he climbed off the bed, and gripped the one named Hoseok’s arm. “C-Can you take me t-to C-Channie! P-Please?!”

“S-sure… J-just stop shouting… W-walls aren’t t-that thick… A-and my roommate is scary if he is wo-woken up too e-early.”

Nodding, the orange-haired boy, held onto Hoseok’s arm, as the elder led him towards where his brother would be, which was Seokjin’s office. They were waiting for the newbie to wake up, and all were going to be in Jin’s office to discuss what would be happening with Jimin.

Once they arrived, Hoseok knocked on the office door, and it swung open, causing both boys to jump at the sudden pair of hands grabbing them and yanking them into the office, before the slam of the door, caused Hoseok to trembled and grip hold of Jimins wrist.

“Chanyeol! What did I tell you about slamming doors around Hoseok!”

“A-Ah… Sorry, Hoseok… Baekhyun…”

“Hoseok, it’s okay…” The ex-dancer looked up at his therapist, as the other softly ran his fingers through the males hair, calming him down. “You can let go of Jimin-ah now.”

“O-Okay…” He released Jimin’s wrist, before watching the orange-haired boy run to his brother. “U-Uhm… J-Jin-hyung… C-can I go b-back now?”

“Of course. Thank you for bring Jimin here.”

Hoseok nodded slowly, before his gaze went towards the younger as he turned to face them, bowing a little, before bowing to Baekhyun and heading to the door. He gulped still feeling the gaze on his back, as he reached the door. He heard Baekhyun, Jin and Chanyeol chattering, so the only other person it could be was Jimin.

His eyes looked slightly over his shoulders as he blinked, before Jimin noticed him looking and quickly avoided his gaze. Hoseok just tilted his head, before sending the other a soft warm smile, and a small wave leaving the office.

“J-Jung… H-Hoseok…” Jimin mumbled quietly, before smiling a little to himself. “H-Hobi-hyung…”

Jin looked towards the younger patient, a small smile lacing his lips noticing the blush that crossed the kids face, as he still stared at the door, that Hoseok had exited through. Jin could already feel, the signs of a friendship coming along. He would give it about two or three weeks, and Hoseok would be all buddy buddy with Jimin, and vice-versa.

“So. He is going to be with you then Jin? As he as PTSD and ICAD.”

“Wait. ICAD?”

“Ah… Yeah, Jimin has the tendency to harm himself… And he can’t control himself or his body when he gets the thoughts of harming himself.”

“I see… Alright then, he’ll be my patient along with Hoseok and Namjoonie.”


	4. NOT CHAPTER!

Okay. So before I add anymore chapters to this, I thought it would be advisable if you knew the layout of the instituion.  
SO. Here is a picture. (This will also be put up at the beginning of the sequal (if I make that)

So I hope that is a little more clearer on who rooms with who, who is the therapists.  
Oh right. Jin is center office because Baekhyun and Lu Han are only trainee's.  
The Group Therapy room is like a garden area so it has a serene and calm feel  
I'm working on the next chapter, but please bare with me, I still have tons of college work to do.

_Also in the next chapters that are soon too come _Taehyung and Namjoon_ will be introduced, but only as minor characters, like _Chanyeol, Yoongi, Seokjin_ and _Baekhyun.__

__The reason they are there along with _Junhui, Minghao, Sehun_ and _Jungkook_ will be shown later on, or in the sequel._ _


	5. C-3. Friendship is 1 Mind in 2 Bodies. (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a heads up... There could be trigger warnings. I'll like put a (*) to where it starts and ends

Hoseok laid his head on the table in the lounge area, as he sighed to himself again for about the nth time. He raised his head to see if the nurse was still watching, and to no surprise. He was. Nothing new then. He stood up[ in his chair and walked towards the bedrooms, stretching his arms and making his way to the second to last room. Massaging his shoulders, Hoseok’s stared at the floor, before brown eyes raised when he stopped in front of his and Yoongi’s door, turning to glare at the nurse who had followed him to the room. Why was he following him? Is it that suspicious? Why is it suspicious? Hoseok was so confused, he was contemplating his thoughts, and didn’t even notice the younger from the room next to him leave that room and head towards the lounge area.

“Hello, Jimin-ah.”

“...H-hello....” Brown orbs turned towards the other who was standing outside of his bedroom door. “H-Hello… H-Hoseok-hyung…”

It was quiet and meek, but Hoseok caught the words, and turned to towards the younger and blinked before smiling softly again, waving just before entering his bedroom. The nurse watched Hoseok enter the room, before he himself turned towards Jimin frowning at the younger patient.

“If i was you Jimin-ah, i wouldn't get involved with that one… he is no good.” the nurse grumbled, before turning to walk away from the rooms. “It’s better if you just befriend someone like Taehyung or Sehun…”

“W-what about Y-Yoongi-hyung?”

The brown eyes continued to stare at the door, before Jimin began to head towards the lounge area, so he could wait for Jin to call him in for their session. As soon as they reached the lounge doors, the door to Hosoek’s and Yoongi’s room opened, and the elder began quietly following the nurse, hiding behind the corner when they stopped outside of the lounge area. Hoseok knew yoongi was going to show up soon, he was with Baekhyun for their little talk, Chanyeol was in the music room, with permission from Jin, others were sitting in the lounge, and Taehyung was always sitting in the group therapy room staring at the flowers, trying to keeps his mood swings at bay.

“He is no good… he is that one's friend, Namjoon as well. Just avoid those three and you will be out here in no time.”

Peeking around the corner when the nurse had began speaking he frowned at what he was saying. Hoseok quickly backed up and hid against the wall, not expecting the nurse to turn and look back at jImin, making the corner he was hiding behind in his direct line of sight.

“You know. It’s rude to talk about people behind their backs?”

Recognizing the voice, Hoseok grinned looking around the corner seeing his friend walk up behind the nurse, after leaving the music room. Probably talking to Chanyeol about a new set of lyrics. Quietly, Hoseok turned the corner and slowly sneaked up behind his friend, before wrapping his arms and legs around the lanky male like koala.

“DAMMIT HOSEOK!”

“Hey Joonie~ Here for us? Or… Are you ditching again for Jin?”

Jimin stared at the two as Namjoon tried to remove the elder of his body, cursing quietly at the ex-dancer, before replying

“Tch. I’m here for Jin…”

“Well. I know who not to go to for help…”

“Hello to you as well Yoongi-hyung.”

The small group turned towards the two knew arrivals, as the mint-haired just dumped himself on the couch, the silver haired therapist looked around before frowning a little. Jimin thought it was where he’s responsibility to tell the elder where the patient he was looking for would be. Hoseok’s gaze followed the orange-haired boy, as the kid gently tugged at Baekhyun’s jacket, and pointed towards the music therapy room. The nurse had made his escape when the others got distracted by Baekhyun’s and Yoongi’s arrival, and headed to where Taehyung was going to be, to pull the boy out of the room and to the lounge area.

“Channie-hyung i-is in the Music r-room… He m-mentioned something a-about… A s-song for someone...”

“Ah, thank you Jimin-ah…”

Namjoon went to sit with Yoongi on the couch, nudging the elders legs off the cushions and sat down, ignoring the grunts and quiet cussing aimed towards him. Hoseok followed in suit and sat down between them, but instead of removing Yoongi’s legs from the cushions, he just sat himself down on the mint-haired male's legs, causing the other to groan and shove the brunette, trying to move the other and tell him to get the hell off his legs so he could move them off the chair.

“Argh! Hoseok, shift your ass already! I can feel my legs going dead!”

“Nuh-ah! You shouldn’t have laid down in the first place.”

“Jimin-ah… It’s your tu- OH MY GOD!!” The three turned towards the therapist, before gulping. “Hoseok get off Yoongi now, and Yoongi sit up!”

Namjoon laughed as the two scrambled over each other and sat on the couch properly. Jimin watched as the two stumbled over each other standing next to Jin, before looking away when Namjoon looked towards the two males. Yoongi slouched on the part of the cushion he was sitting on, as Hoseok leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

“Let me finish with Jimin, and we’ll go somewhere else for your appointment.”

“You should just move in here Nammie. Makes it easier for everyone.”

“Yeah… Why you gotta be so awkward man?”

Jin just shook his head at the trio before walking to his office with Jimin, the orange-haired boy looking back every few seconds before leaving the room. Namjoon catching the action, turned his gaze towards the duo next to him once Jimin was out of sight and both stared at him, before Yoongi sighed and Hoseok just shifted his head too continue looking back at the ceiling in silence.

“Who’s the new kid?”

“Park Jimin.”

“Kid has PTSD…” Yoongi muttered. “I’m not going to say it all here, so if you wanna know we’ll move to the bedroom.”

It was quiet between the three as Yoongi went back to sleep, and Hoseok decided that the staring at the ceiling was now starting to get boring, and messing with the loose threading on the bottom of his cardigan was more entertaining, as his thoughts went wild about what had happened over the past week. Namjoon waited for Jin as he digested what little information the two had given him about the new kid. So many unanswered questions that needed to be answered, but knew he couldn’t get from Jin or Baekhyun due to the confidential rights form the two therapists signed when the opted up for the job, so his last solutions were the patients who have either interacted with the patient, or had some information on the kid.

* * *

“HOBI!!!!”

The low voice rang through the halls, as the trio heard the fast paced running footsteps heading towards the lounge. One of the trio in particular was on high alert, before already beginning to get up off the couch.

“Shit… I’m not here.”

The brunette quickly scrambled off the couch, stumbling over Yoongi’s legs which were set upon the coffee table in front of them. The half asleep Yoongi, and curious Namjoon, watched as their friend ran to the other side of the room, and jumped over the back of the couch on the far end of the room, in a record timing, because as soon as he hit the ground a mumbled a quiet ‘ow’ a few seconds later the lilac haired teen entered the room, scanning the area with piercing brown eyes in search of his target. Seeing as his target was nowhere to be found in the room, the angered orbs turned towards the male nurse next to him, as he frowned.

“You lied… You said he was here!” His voice raised, the low tone making him seem more dangerous than what he already was with the disorder he had been diagnosed with. “I really hate liars…!”

“Yo. Taehyung!”

Lilac hair whipped in front of the brown eyes, as the boy turned towards where his name was called from, and smirked at the silver-haired and mint-haired males on the couch. Heading over to the couch, he soon plopped himself between the two, sitting in Hoseok’s previous spot, and once again causing the mint-haired patient to groan at the movement, causing him to fade in and out of his drowsy state of mind.

“You room with the new kid right?”

“You mean Jimi?”

“Yeah.”

“I do… Why? What happened to Jimin?”

“Nothing. I was wondering what you knew about him?”

Taehyung side glanced Yoongi, as the mint-haired male just shifted in his sleep and sighed, finally being able to fall back into his dreamless state, the lilac-haired boy then turned his gaze back towards Namjoon and frowned a little.

“I don’t know much… He doesn’t really talk… Unless it’s to Chanyeol or if Chan is in the room.” Namjoon gave him a questioning look. “They’re brothers through adoption.”

“Ahh. I see, that’s why he was somewhat calm around Baekhyun…” Namjoon mumbled.

“Huh? What’s Baekie gotta do with this?”

“You didn’t know?” Seeing the younger shake his head a little, Namjoon soon, leaned his head back against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. “Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to the same university, till Chanyeol was pulled out that is, because of his constant skipping of important lessons and days for his course, due to his disorders.” Namjoon began quietly mumbling, as he messed with the rings on his thumb frowning at the thought of remembering what happened to his sunbae. “Hence why Baekhyun is training to be a therapist. They both studied music at school, but when Chan was began showing signs of the disorders worsening after his grandfather died, Baekhyun changed his plan and switched to psychology, so he could help Chan.”

“So… Are they?”

“Huh? Oh no. Although they seem that way, and probably felt like that sometime in the past. They aren’t together.”

Taehyung nodded, not quite understanding it, but still nodded anyway. Namjoon was quiet for a minute, before sitting up on the couch, leaning forward so his arms were resting on his thighs.

“Although, Baekhyun said something along the lines of wanting to concentrate on getting Chanyeol better, before anything else happens. Seems Chanyeol agreed, otherwise I don’t think the elder would be here.” Shrugging, he leaned back and smirked. “Plus they wouldn’t be able to have a proper relationship as they are therapist and patient to each other now.”

“That’s true.” Taehyung nodded, leaning back against the cushions, before frowning. “I don’t understand it all that much, but I hope they achieve Baekie’s goal.” Smiling his gummy smile, Namjoon just scoffed at the childish smile that was sent his way. “Though, Jimin is still quiet. I probably know as much as Yoongi does. Your best bets are asking Chanyeol-hyung or Hobi-hyung…”

“Hoseok?”

“Yup. The one and only.” Yoongi muttered, lifting himself up on the couch, but still slouching enough, so that if he did want to go back to sleep, he would be comfortable enough to do so. “Hobi was the one that was there when the kid woke up on his first day here.”

Chocolate brown eyes turned slightly towards Namjoon, a hint of smugness in the dark orbs, and a smirk lacing his lips. It took only a couple of seconds for Namjoon to get what Yoongi was smirking about before he grinned himself and let out a silent snort. Since both of the elder males knew Hoseok was still in the room, but the younger never, they had to try their hardest not to give it away, but still able to tease said hiding male.

“Ever since, I don’t think Hoseok has noticed the constant glances that Jimin has been sending towards him, when he isn’t looking.”

“Is that so…?” Namjoon nodded a little, taking in the hidden meaning behind Yoongi’s words. “Hobi has always been oblivious to things like that though, so it isn’t much of a surprise he wouldn’t notice it.”

“True. I think Hoseok doesn’t realise that he sometimes gives the same looks towards the kid during the group therapy sessions every Monday and Friday morning.” Yoongi replied a little louder, as Namjoon and Taehyung looked at the elder, who was slowly sitting up. “It’s like… They want to befriend each other, but are too shy to even try it and just say hello.”

Hoseok sat on the floor wrapping his arms tighter around himself as he shook his head, biting his lip. Hard. he didn’t want to give away his cover, but he also wanted to scream at Yoongi, telling him that he was wrong. He wasn’t shy. He just didn’t want to trouble the younger patient. Jimin had ICAD and PTSD, he already had enough to deal with, if Hoseok befriended him, then he would make matters worse for Jimin. What with Hoseok’s obsession of trying to overdose every three to five days of the week, and being diagnosed with ICAD as well because of his habits.

* * *

**_(*)_ **

Hoseok hadn’t even realised the sudden scratch marks on his arms till he looked at his arms. He needed to cut his nails again from the appearance of the specks of blood that tried pushing it’s way out of the small crescent shaped cuts. A flinch ran through his body when he heard footsteps and Hoseok knew who it was. Curling into himself his, his mind going into an overload state on what Jin’s reaction would be. He was definitely going to ask why he did it, during their session later on, and Hoseok couldn’t reply with, ‘It was Jimin.’ since his mind was concentrating mostly on what JIn would react, Hoseok had completely forgotten about his white shirt he was wearing under his cardigan, and the fact that red shows severely on it.

“Alright, Joonie. Let’s get going. I’ve still got to do Hobi’s session.” All eyes turned to the door as Jin entered with Jimin trailing behind him a little dazed out. Jin’s own brown eyes searched the room before he frowned worriedly, his eyebrows creased together. “Where is Hoseok?”

“Oi! Hobi! Get your ass out here now, before Jin starts going into his motherly panic mode!”

A hand raised from behind the far end couch, only showing up the the knuckles of the wrist, and waved a little, before instantly begin pulled back down towards the body hiding behind the couch. No sound was heard, yet Jimin had caught the quiet sigh of relief that left his therapist, when the elder caught sight of the hand before it disappeared, and the orange-haired boy went to sit in front of the telly.

Though Jin’s worried expression didn’t fade away and they group could see that it was still firmly set in place.

“Hoseok. Come here for a second.” Everyone turned towards the couch, stopping what they were doing waiting for any sign of movement to happen near that one couch. “Jung Hoseok. Come here.”

Brown hair soon showed itself, slowly, as the elder peaked out from behind the couch. Yoongi glared at the younger patient seeing the nervous expression on his face, already figuring that the addict had done something stupid, Namjoon frowned visibly as well, noticing the expression also. Taehyung and Jimin both felt the shift in the air, and the change of mood in the atmosphere, but where both clueless to why the sudden change around the group.

Yet when Hoseok looked towards Jin, he didn’t notice his therapist straight away, instead he noticed the orange-haired teen and soon ducked back behind the couch away from everyone’s prying eyes. The group turned towards Jimin, as the younger blinked staring at the ones looking at him, then turned back towards the couch before taking a few tentative slow steps. The other two elders turned towards Jin, as the elder watched his patient with caution. Taehyung also watched with grave curiosity to what his hyung was planning on doing.

Hoseok began to panic even more as he had nowhere to go, well he could run to the door but the chances of him actually getting out of the door before anyone grabbed him, once they noticed the bloodstains was extremely low, yet on the other hand, getting caught by Jin was better than having to see the expression on the younger male’s face. Hoseok really didn’t want Jimin to believe in what the nurse had told him. That he was nothing but trouble, and that he would only make matters worse for Jimin, even if that could technically be a hundred percent true in this case.

**_(*)_ **

“Jimin-ah. Wait a moment.”

Hoseok let out a silent breath that he was holding when the footsteps stopped abruptly at Jin’s soft and gentle command, and the ex-dancer made sure to mentally thank his therapist for his great deed on saving his mind even more conflict on what to do.

“Hoseok. Are you listening to me?

A small gulp of air, as he took a deep calming breath to try and calm his nerves, before replying to his hyung. “Y-yes.” It was quiet, but loud enough for them all to hear, as he squeezed his arms closer to himself.

“I’m going to leave alright. When I get back we can talk about whatever is bothering you.”

“O-okay.”

Jin looked towards Namjoon and gestured towards the door, as the other understood completely and started to gather the others and shoo them out of the room, as quietly as possible.

“I’ll also allow you to sit in the group therapy room whilst I’m gone, if you want to.”

“No!” It was rushed. Hoseok knew, but he panicked at the thought of moving out of the room alone. “I’m fine… Y-you shouldn’t k-keep Namjoon w-waiting…”

“You know I’m here for you if you need to talk, don’t hesitate to knock on the office doors for Lu Han and Baekhyun either, okay.”

“I-I know… H-Hyung.”

Jin knew he’d inflicted pain on himself, but he didn’t know if it was unintentionally or not. Since Jin advised the nurses to cut the dose of tablets they had been giving Hoseok by half he had noticed that the brown haired kid had began inflicting pain on his body with his own hands, then actually trying to overdose on his tablets.

Previously Hoseok wouldn’t take them for a couple of nights, before taking them all in one go another night. This had been happening every fortnight each month, so they first lowered the dosage from 50g to 30g, now it’s lowered at 20g - 15g so it helps but doesn’t do so much damage, if he tried to overdose again.

“Alright. I’ll be going now. I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to bathe okay.”

“Y-yes, Jin-hyung.”

Jin left the room and closed the door before holding his finger to his lips, as he rested his ear to the door. A frown laced his lips, when he heard the faint hisses, and small choked out cuss words. Brown eyes turned towards the mint-haired and silver-haired males, as both Yoongi and Namjoon avoided their hyung’s glare. Taehyung and Jimin stood off to one side, wondering what was going on.

“What did you guys do…?” Crossing his arms annoyed, he glared more at his patient and former patient, in a disapproving way. “I’m pretty sure by now, you have figured out why he didn’t leave behind the couch. Namjoon, you smelt it right?”

“Yeah, it was faint but it was there.”

“What are you guys on about?!”

They all looked at Jimin as he stared at them annoyed and confused. Taehyung just looked at the floor ashamed, as Yoongi sighed before turning back to Jin with an apologetic look.

“Sorry. My fault. I was teasing Hobi about Jimin.” Jin glared harder at Yoongi, whilst Jimin blinked in confusion at his hyung. “It was mostly on how Hobi seems to want to talk to Jimin, but doesn’t know how to approach him. He probably took my meaning the wrong way though.”

“Well, that was stupid. You know how he gets when his thinking too much on a subject. In this case the subject being Jimin.” Jin shook his head, “I can’t deal with this right now. Yoongi get Baekhyun to take Hoseok to get him cleaned up.” He turned to Namjoon. “You. We are leaving now.” Jin then turned to the youngers with an apologetic look. “You two… Go do something together. Play in your room or something, you’re both roommates. Just don’t bother Hoseok.”  
He saw Jimin go to protest against it, but held his hand up to silence the younger, and pointed at the lilac-haired boy who was now staring at him innocently. “I’m mostly talking to you on that Taehyung. Don’t give me that look, I know you will try and get Hoseok to dance or something like that. Let him calm down for a few hours before you bug him continuously.”

Yoongi headed towards the music room, as soon as his orders were given to him, whilst Namjoon headed towards the main entrance, and the youngest ones went back to their room, although Jimin faltered and stared at the lounge room door. Panic crossed his expression, as he brown eyes filled with worry, his thoughts swirling about Hoseok. He was worried for his hyung, when he caught the smell of the scent that Namjoon and Jin were talking about, and he wanted to go see if the older was okay, but he couldn’t go against Jin, so he just halted his progression and tried to calm his thoughts down.

* * *

Yoongi stood at the end of the corridor after getting Baekhyun, much to the therapists dismay, because he was talking to Chanyeol about the song the other was writing, but once he heard that the orders were from Seokjin, the elder agreed and left Chanyeol, so they could clean Hoseok up. The screams coming from the lounge, made him feel even more guilty than what he did before. He had hurt his best friend, maybe not intentionally or physically, but with his words, he had inflicted pain onto his best friend, leading the other to inflict pain on himself.

"Hoseok. Please cooperate. We just want to help with the bleeding."

Baekhyun was kind, Yoongi knew that Baekhyun wouldn't hurt Hoseok, though when Hoseok let out another shilling scream towards the two therapists, it had alerted the other patients. More specifically two young patients who Yoongi didn't want to see what was happening.

**_(*)_ **

The two stepped next to Yoongi, as they watched Lu Han and Baekhyun bring a struggling Hoseok out of the lounge. It was silent except for Hoseok’s screams of wanting to be let go, and that he was fine and didn't need anyone's help. Jimin stared as the stained arms with dried blood flailed and Baekhyun, shifted the other in his arms moving towards the shower room.  
Jimin stepped forward, but stopped when he saw the direction the three were heading in. Yoongi watched as Jimin trembled, his concern turned to curiosity, as he continued to watch Jimin back up from the direction he was heading in, and just turn around to go back to his room. Once Jimin rounded to corner leading to the rooms, Yoongi turned towards Taehyung so the other younger patient could see his curious expression.

"Water."

**_(*)_ **

That was all Yoongi needed to hear to know why Jimin had stopped his approach once again towards Hoseok. Taehyung soon disappeared to the bedroom to check on Jimin, not wanting to leave the other alone for too long, as Yoongi frowned again looking back towards where Hoseok had been taken. He should apologise to Hoseok later, if the younger would allow his apology to even be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be the next chapter. I hope you like this~!


	7. C-4. Friendship is 1 Mind in 2 Bodies. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... There could be trigger warnings. I'll put a (*) to where it starts and ends.

Hoseok struggled as he screamed at them to let him go, and that he would bathe when he felt like it. Baekhyun sighed and frowned sympathetically at the struggling adult as they finally reached the shower area.

Along the edge were five curtains behind a small wall, these being the showers. On the side of the wall they were standing on, there were three baths one a few meters from the wall blocking the showers off, one on the opposite side to the first bath near the barred window and the last near the back wall dead between the other two baths. In the center a large draining area for the water to run to if the baths were left running for too long and overflowed.

"Hoseok please stop struggling. If you continue, I'll have to tell Seokjin and we know that won't go down too well with him."

**_(*)_ **

The boy halted in his struggles, allowing Lu Han to let go of his legs, but Baekhyun still keeping a grasp on him, whilst the other filled on of the baths up. Brown orbs dulled, as he just hung in the others grasp, Baekhyun released Hoseok carefully, as the other just dropped to the floor. A small tremble coming from the patient, worrying Baekhyun a smudge.

"H-Hoseok... You still with us, somewhat...?"

A small nod, before Baekhyun gestured for Lu Han to help him bring the male to the bath, which the elder complied to. Both lifting Hoseok up by his arms, helping him walk to the bath. The duo helped the other undress, as he seemed to not respond, his brown orbs unfocused. Frowning the two nodded, before placing him into the bath.

A single gasp came from Hoseok as he snapped out of his daze and let out a yelp at the coldness of the water, before being carefully and gently pushed under the water, by Baekhyun to wet his hair and wake the other up a little. Hoseok glared at Baekhyun as the therapist told Lu Han to go and get Hoseok some clothes from the wardrobe in his room. Hoseok sat in the bath, whilst Baekhyun grabbed the soap and a sponge so the younger could clear himself of the blood, covering his arms, Luhan had returned with a spare set of clothes, from Hoseok's section of the shared wardrobe.

It had been a while, and Baekhyun watched as the other just glided his arms through the reddened water, staring at the dark liquid as if it would give him answers. Baekhyun hated seeing any patient like this, because of his past events before he started training to become a full-fledge psychologist. He didn’t want to see others turn out like Chanyeol did, and yet Baekhyun hadn’t realised the amount of people who already were like it, but just found ways of hiding and live outside of walls like this, it amazed him with the fact that they were meant to be in a hospital like this, but instead they were out there trying to live normal lives.

Sighing, he shook his head, bringing himself out of his deep thoughts, and stood up walking back over to the male in the bath, taking a sponge from the small table beside the bath and smiled calmly when the dazed out Hoseok stared at him from over the edge of the bath, like a child.

"Alright Hoseok, time to finish up and dry off." Baekhyun took his arm and softly wiped it down with the soap soaked sponge. "Jin will be back soon. You haven't had your appointment right?"

A small shake of his head to answered Baekhyun's question as his arms were wiped down, Lu Han returned as Baekhyun dried Hoseok’s arms with the cloth to get rid of the bubbles from the soap that had turned a pinkish colour. Lu Han draped the clothes over the back of the couch as he handed the towel to Baekhyun, after the other helped Hoseok step out of the bath.

**_(*)_ **

“We’ll go back to your room, before you see Jin okay. He should be back in about ten minutes.”

A single nod came from the one being spoken too as he dressed himself, whilst Baekhyun emptied the bath, and Lu Han placed the cleaning products and items in the cupboard or bin. Hoseok soon followed the two therapists out of the bathing area, and back to his room, only to frown when he realised who was going to be in the room as well. He knew he would have to forgive Yoongi sooner or later, but he didn’t want to, not now. He still wasn’t ready to forgive his friend for what he had said.

* * *

When one of the bedroom doors opened, Hoseok froze as the other Baekhyun stared at the patient, Lu Han going back to his office to write up a report for Jin, on what had gone on with Hoseok, after he had left with Namjoon for their booked appointment.

“Jimin-ah. Did your appointment go alright with Seokjin? I didn’t get a chance to ask you.”

“I-it… Was okay…”

Hoseok kept his gaze looking in the opposite direction to the younger patient, though it didn’t seem to work, as said person soon came and stood in front of him. Baekhyun watched silently from where he stood, waiting for the interaction to happen. He had met Jimin a few times when Chanyeol was still going to college, but it was only a couple of times, since the boy was quite shy when he was younger.

“H-Hoseok-hyung… I-I t-thought maybe w-we could…” He picked at the sleeves of his jumper, before shaking his head. “A-actually, n-nevermind. Y-you’re probably exhausted… A-and I need to s-see Chan-hyung a-anyway…”

He bowed a little too both of them before, hurrying down the corridor towards where Chanyeol still hadn’t moved from. Hoseok quickly turned to stop the boy, but before he could speak, the other was already round the corner, Baekhyun frowned at Hoseok in a sympathetic way, understanding that the younger wanted to talk to their orange-haired acquaintance, yet didn’t have the courage to do it.

"Hoseok-ah..." The other turned around at the call of his name. "You know you just have to say hi to start a conversation. It may seem difficult, but once you do it, everything else will be just a little bit more easier."

"I... Just have to say 'Hi' and can talk?"

"Mhm. Just a little small Hi, or Hello and you'll both be talking." Hoseok turned back to the corridor. "Would you like to talk to Jimin-ah, or go rest a little before seeing Jin-sunbae?"

"I..." He paused and looked towards the room, before back down the corridor. "I-i want to talk... I-is that o-okay?"

"Of course. How about you go sit in the group room." Hoseok soon nodded. "And I'll get Jimin-ah for you."

As Baekhyun headed to the music room to see what the brother's were doing, and asking Jimin the same question, as he asked Hoseok, who headed to the group room to calm his nerves about finally getting to talk to Jimin. The elder arrived at the music room, he heard the faint sound of a piano and small voices, before one of the voices groaned in frustration, which he figured was Jimin more than Yeol, since the elder mostly groaned inwardly, then actually voicing his frustration. Opening the door quietly, he stood near the frame, just listening quietly to the piano, before staring at his patient when the other stopped and stared back at him, with a small happy smile on his lips. Baekhyun also noticed the orange head laying on the couch behind the other, curled up in a ball.

"Oh... Baekie..." Chanyeol stared at the new room occupant, as the younger shifted a little on the couch. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing big. Hoseok's fine now, actually I'm here to ask Jimin-ah, a question." Jimin lifted his head at the mention of his name and turned towards the elder of the three. "Jimin. Hoseok-ah, is waiting in the group therapy room, and was wondering if you wanted to just keep him company for a bit till Seokjin-sunbae comes back from his appointment with Namjoon-ah. Do you think that will be okay?"

"I... I-I g-guess I can... B-but." He looked at Chanyeol, as Baekhyun took a seat in one of the spare chairs, then turned back to the therapist lowering his head a little, and finishing his sentence off in a quiet voice. "Chan-hyung asked me to give an opinion on the song he wrote..."

"It's fine Jiminnie." Both turned to Chanyeol, as he faced them properly and leaned back in his chair, smiling softly. "You have been waiting for a chance to talk to Hoseok-ah since you first arrived, why do you use this as your chance. I'll ask Namjoon for his opinion and maybe Taehyung, if he isn't in one of his hyperactive moods still."

"O-okay. S-sure."

* * *

Hoseok sat near the wall in the group room, staring at his arms, as he sighed quietly to himself. Every now and then he would glance towards the door of the room, hoping that sooner or later either Baekhyun or Jimin would walk in, or maybe both of them, but to no avail in the past ten minutes had any of them shown themselves, and Hoseok was starting to doubt that he would ever get the chance to talk to Jimin, well maybe not after the scene he had caused earlier on with Jin, as well as the scene with Baekhyun and Lu Han about cleaning himself up and washing the blood away. Another sigh left Hoseok, as he brought his legs towards his chest, and frowned, his brown orbs dulling by the second.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hoseok-ah. I brought Jimin-ah for yo- Hoseok?"

Baekhyun looked at the male near the back of the room, before turning to Jimin and telling him to wait outside for a second. Closing the door after getting Jimin's approval of waiting outside, Baekhyun made his way over to Hoseok and knelt in front of the boy. He gently placed a hand on the others shoulder, and softly shook the body, the head rose a little and blinked at the man in front of him, before smiling a bit, but not enough for it to be noticed.

_'He didn't forget about me...'_

"Hoseok-ah... I brought Jimin-ah for you, are you okay to talk?"

"H-huh... A-ah, y-yeah... I-i'm fine to t-talk."

"Alright, I'll tell him to come in then. Remember, just a simple Hello. Maybe ask how he is feeling."

"B-but, Hyung... That's a s-stupid question, I m-mean. We are in h-hospital..."

"I guess you are right in one concept." Hoseok frowned when Baekhyun blinked and agreed with him, before chuckling a little at his answer. "But think of it from a different concept."

Baekhyun sat there thinking of how to explain what he meant, after Hoseok had given him a lost and confused look. The other occupant setting his knees on down, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, waiting for Baekhyun to explain what he meant. Jimin waited patiently outside thinking of what he could say to the other, picking at the hem of his jumper.

"He maybe be feeling down because no one talks much around him. So if someone talks, and asks if he is okay... He may feel a little better. Understand?"

"I somewhat understand... Though, what if I say something wrong and it upsets him. I don't think I can handle upsetting him." Hoseok chewed the inside of his cheek at the thought of upsetting the younger one. "I just want to befriend him... But I'm worried I'll say something that will upset him, but I'll unintentionally and not notice that I have upset him." Baekhyun smiled sadly towards the other, and ruffled his hair. "I don't know what to do Hyung?"

"Just say hello, as him how he is, and if it comes to it, ask him what he would like to talk about. If you don't think you can go that far, just ask him how he is, then let Jimin-ah speak a little before asking questions."

"A-alright... I-i'll try."

"Alright. I'll go tell him, and I'll let Jin-sunbae know when he returns that you are in here with Jimin-ah."

Hoseok watched the elder leave, before the door opened and closed, he sighed to himself, staring at his hands, going over what he could possibly say to the younger patient. Frowning, when he couldn't think of anything, he didn't realise that the person had sat in front of him, until the latter had coughed a little to gain his elders attention, and Hoseok soon lifted his gaze to stare at the other. Brown eyes took in the others features, as Jimin fidgeted a little, and looked anywhere but at Hoseok.

"U-uh... H-Hi..."

"H-Hi... J-Jimin..." A small gulp came from Hoseok, as he tugged at the sleeves of his shirt a little, his nervousness getting a hold of him. "H-How... Are y-you?"

He looked towards his hyung, blinking as the other looked down a little, and rubbed his neck slightly. They could tell that the other was nervous, it was their first time actually talking, and not just because the other was confused and new, but just talking because they wanted to. Hoseok panicked at the look that Jimin gave him, a confused look, so he just turned away, not noticing the small smile that appeared on the younger's face.

"I'm fine t-thank you..." Jimin smiled, his eyes closing a little as he let out a quiet and short giggle. "H-how are you?"

"I-i'm... U-uh, I-I..." Hoseok gulped a little, and looked away shaking his head, before taking a quiet deep breath. "I-i'm o-okay... I-i guess."

**_(*)_ **

A small nod came from Jimin, before he rubbed his wrist a little and looked at his hands. The two fell into a irritating silence, one that frightened Hoseok a little too much. Gulping, the elder sat up a little more and looked towards Jimin, as he noticed the younger was rubbing his wrist, his smiled dropped into a frown, before he stretched his hand out slowly, just to pull his hand back, when he saw the younger freeze, and pull his arms towards himself tensing up at Hoseok's approach.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." It was small and meek, though Jimin stared at his hyung, when the other pulled his legs towards him, "I-I shouldn't have t-tried to t-touch you without p-permission..."

"N-no... It's fine... I just. It hurts still..."

"What did you do?"

"T-The same as what you d-did..."

Hoseok fell silent and looked away, before turning back to the younger. He thought carefully about what he was going to say, as he quietly watched the other rub at his wrists. 'I have to get him to stop rubbing them...' Thinking to himself, before reaching out to pat the others hair softly, catching Jimin's attention, when brown eyes turned towards him. Hoseok had succeeded in getting the younger to leave his wrists alone for a few seconds, but now to explain why he had petted the other.

"U-uhm... I..." He gulped pulling his hand back, and bit his lip a little before, subtly point at the others wrists, and asked his question in a small quiet voice. "C-can... C-can I t-take a l-look?"

"U-uh... I-I..."

"I won't tell Jin-hyung."

Jimin stared at his elder, as he scanned every bit of the others orbs to see if he was lying, and when he couldn't find a hint of mockery, or him lying to Jimin, the younger nodded and slowly lifted his arms for the other to look at. Hoseok, nodded and carefully, took the boys wrists into his hand, trying not to catch any area that would hurt. As he carefully rolled the sleeve up, he heard the younger hiss quietly, before lifting his head a little to stare at the younger who was currently biting his lip. Jimin looked at Hoseok, and blinked before looking away, and the elder carefully lifted the rest of the sleeve.  
He stared at the previous tanned skin, that was now covered in red lines, and a slowly developing rash, from where the fabric of the youngers shirt had been rubbing against what seemed to be cuts that were a couple of hours old. Dried blood spotting areas of the dashes, scattered over the wrists, and most of the forearm. Hoseok carefully set the arm down, before moving to the other, and repeating his actions just to find a similar appearance, on the boys left arm. Not as bad as his right, but still full of cuts to his mid-forearms, spotting drops of dried blood and a slowly developing rash around the edges of each cut.

"J-Jimin... W-when did you do t-this?"

"I-I..." He gulped quietly, and lowered his head. "W-when... A-after Jin t-told everyone t-to leave you a-alone e-earlier t-today..."

"S-so... I-it was because of m-me..."

"NO!" Jimin stared at his elder, before covering his mouth and blushing a little. "N-no... I-it wasn't y-you..."

"Jimin."

"I-it wasn't you... I-it was me being s-stupid a-and thinking s-stupidly." The orange-haired boy gripped his wrists a little. "I-i shouldn't h-have felt like I c-couldn't help... Y-you were a-able to get by o-on your own, so I shouldn't h-have felt helpless... I m-made a stupid decision, that's all."

"H-hey." The elder petted the others head, to calm him down. "D-don't get u-upset... O-or it will alert B-baekhyun... T-then Jin will find out..."

The younger nodded still gripping his wrists, as he bit his lip, and blushed more when Hoseok petted his head. He felt himself relax a little, at the gesture but not enough to fully relax. Closing his eyes as he released a small sniffle, Jimin wondered why people where kind to him, when he couldn't even stick up for himself, or control his own thoughts, that get out of control, leading to him hurting either himself or he people around him.  
The two fell into a quiet silence, well a somewhat quiet silence, as Hoseok just sat there stroking the orange locks, whilst the other silently cried. The elder honestly didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to get Lu Han or Baekhyun, because if he did, then that would lead to Jin finding out about Jimin's self-harming episode, and he promised the younger that Jin wouldn't find out.

**_(*)_ **

* * *

After a while, Hoseok lifted his hand from the youngers hair, and soon reached out to gently removed the youngers hands from the cuts. The elder didn't want the other to end up reopening the wounds, and gently held the others hands in his own. His thumb softly brushing against the knuckles in Jimin's hands, as the other calmed down the sobs, keeping his head down.

"Jimin... D-do you want to b-be friends...?" A small nod came from the latter, with a quiet choked sob again. "T-this means, i-if you ever fe-feel like w-what you f-felt earlier..." Hoseok paused as he thought a little bit, and was about to finish his sentence, but was stopped by Jimin.

"T-that I c-can go t-to you, i-if I d-don't want t-to go t-to J-Jin-hyung or C-Chan-hyung...?"

"Exactly."

Hoseok lifted Jimin's head a little, and wiped the youngers face with the sleeves of his shirt gently. A soft smile on his lips, as Jimin blushed and averted his eyes from the others. The elder, gently leaned towards the younger, and left a small kiss on the top of his head. Jimin on the other hand froze, at his hyung's actions. His mind went blank for a few seconds before he gave a small squeeze to the hand still holding one of his own. So many thoughts rushed through his mind at the small kiss the elder had left on him, before Hoseok pulled back, and the door opened revealing their therapist.

"Alright... Sorry to disturb this bonding moment, but it's time for your session now Hoseok..."

"Okay, hyung."

Jimin gripped the hand tighter, as Hoseok looked from the therapist to his friend, before ruffling the youngers hair, and bringing his hand down towards the others hands, subtle helping the younger pull his sleeves over the cuts once more.

"H-Hoseok..." It was quiet, but Hoseok nodded, before gripping the others hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "C-Can... W-we talk a-again...?"

"Of course. How about, you meet me here... In about an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

"B-but what... W-what about in b-between now and t-then...?"

"Go sit with Yoongi... Just don't wake him if he is sleeping..." Hoseok moved some of the youngers hair from his face. "Remember what I said, when you first woke up about Yoongi?"

Jimin nodded mumbling a small yes, before Jin coughed quietly, and Hoseok looked up and nodded. The elder stood up, helping the younger up as well before stumbling a little when Jimin hugged him. A quiet coo came from the door, as Hoseok glared towards their therapist, but still gently ran his fingers through the others hair, hugging him back softly.

"I'll see you later Jimin, alright."

The latter let go and nodded, as his elder walked over to the door, leaving with Jin, as their therapist muttered about Baekhyun, telling him they were in the therapy room, talking, which Hoseok replied confirming to Jin, that Baek said he would do that before leaving the two of them alone.  
Jimin stood there, as he lifted his hand to his head, touching where Hoseok had softly kissed him, wondering if the elder did that to all his friends, and decided to go ask Yoongi, or Namjoon if the other was still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So~ Part 2 is up... I feel like I rushed it a little, but then I kind of just wrote what I do with my friends... So I guess, it was okay.. I think. Let me know if ti was rushed or not in the comments, and I'll try and get the next chapter up when I can.


	9. C-5. So Warm Against My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after this chapter and maybe the next chapter, I will be posting two chapters called 3.5 - Jimin's Session and 4.5 - Hoseok's Session.
> 
> These will be posted in between chapter 3 and 4 (for Jimin's) and chapters 4 and 5 (for Hoseok's), they are basically the talks the two have with Jin, that I did not put into the two Friendship is 1 Mind in 2 Bodies chapters.  
> So you may go back to them at anytime you want. There will be similar chapters like that later on in the story.
> 
> And before you moan in the comments ( if you do ( Aha now I have GOT7 in my head ). This is mostly about the friendship between Yoongi and Hoseok, as the newly building trust between Yoongi and Jimin.

Hoseok sat there as his friend curled up under his quilt. He knew why his hyung was acting like this. It was one of his stages he went through before 'that' stage, and when it got to the second stage that's when he had to warn Jin. Yoongi started showing the signs a few days ago and Hoseok wanted to know, no he needed to know why Yoongi had relapsed.

"Hyung..." He started slowly, so he wouldn't set the elder off. He couldn't mention any of the therapists, or past events. He had to just concentrate on now. "Yoongi-hyung... S-Shall we go and get some food...?"

"I'm not hungry..."

It was muffled, but Hoseok heard and he let out a small sigh. Before standing up and walking over to the other bed. He softly ran his fingers through the green locks that were slightly visible.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes... Can you wait for me?"

"... I guess..."

Hoseok hummed and smiled when he saw a small glimpse of his friends chocolate brown eyes, messily covered by mint green hair. Turning towards the door he frowned. His friend looked terrible, and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Jimin sat in the lounge area with his food. He had heard from Chanyeol that something had triggered Yoongi, so Hoseok was busy trying to help his friend recover. The orange haired male raised his head went he heard footsteps hoping that it was the person he wanted it to be, and a small smile laced his lips when his now favourite hyung turned the corner. It had been a few weeks since they began to talk and Jimin enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hobi-hyung..."

The tired eyes rose from their spot on the floor and blinked towards the younger, before he bit his lip and shielded his eyes with his fringe. Jimin knew what that sign meant and soon stood up taking his hyungs hand and leading the elder to the group room. His food abandoned, as a minor detail which had no chance against a bigger problem. The bigger problem being, that Jimin couldn't let his hyung cry in front of people. He couldn't let other's see his Hobi-hyung at one of his weakest moments.

When they reached the room, Jimin instantly closed the door. He held his hyungs arm so he wouldn't collapse, leading the elder to the back of the room, where Jimin once hid on his first week at the hospital.

"Hobi-hyung..." Sitting down, the orange haired boy, tugged the elders arm, letting the other know he could sit down, and when the elder did, Jimin ran his fingers through his hyungs hair, just like Hoseok had for him. "You can cry Hobi-hyung."

"Jimin... W-What if I can't help him this time...?"

"You don't have to do it alone, Hobi-hyung." Wrapping his arms around his hung, Jimin continued to run his fingers through Hoseok's hair. "You can ask others to help as well."

"Will... W-will you help... J-Jimin?"

"Of course."

A small smile laced itself onto Jimin's lips when Hoseoks hugged him back, the others long arms wrapped themselves around his waist as the elder buried his head into the younger shoulder. Jimin could tell from the slowly building dampness on his shirt that his hyung was crying now. Silently, but still crying, and the orange haired boy just allowed the other to continue until he felt better.

* * *

Yoongi was still under the covers when Hoseoks had returned to the room, Jimin in tow. Hoseok hand explained briefly what was up with Yoongi, but nothing too personal, that would be breaking the violations of the confidentiality rules that the therapists had to obey, but enough so the younger had somewhat of a plan on how he could help.

"Yoongi-hyung..."

The duo was met with silence, which worried Hoseok just a little, because he left the elder for so long. The other went over to the bed as Jimin stood to the side just in case he had to get Jin or someone.

"Maybe he is just asleep..." A quiet whisper came from the youngest in the room, as Hoseok looked at him then back to their elder. "He gets sleepy a lot right?"

"H-He does... But... I still have to check." 

A nod came from Jimin as he frowned sadly, when Hoseok knelt beside the bed and gently shook Yoongi's shoulder that was hiding under the quilt. A small grunt came from the covered, which sent the other two occupants to release a small silent sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Yoongi." The chocolate orbs looked at Hoseok, then at Jimin before turning back to Hoseok. "Are you okay?"

"I...-t to see...-onie." Hoseok frowned and sighed a little, before stroking the mint strands. "Hobi... I want to see Hoonie..."

"Hoonie?" Jimin tilted his head slightly. "Who's that?"

"Lee Jihoon*. A cousin or something from his mother's side of the family." Hoseok continued to pet the mint hair. "They are a little similar; in looks and personality. But not completely the same."

"Ah. Should I tell Jin-ssi that hyung wants this person?"

"Mhm... Not yet. Do it tomorrow, Jihoon would be at school at the moment. If we ask tomorrow, he'd maybe come with Namjoonie-hyung."

Yoongi curled up in the quilt, as he stared at Jimin and then back to Hoseok. Frowning he batted Hoseok's hand away from his hair before sighing. His friend stared at him confused.

"Yoon-"

"You guys haven't really spoken this past week... I'll be fine..." The elder rolled over not noticing the frown that appeared on his best friends face. "I'll just wait for you to come back..."

Jimin slowly stepped over to his hyungs and set a hand on Hoseok's arm, and smiled sadly. Hoseok looked at the younger one and sighed, before nodding and turning back to Yoongi.

"I'll be back later okay." He went quiet before continuing. "I think Namjoon was coming to talk to Yeollie, I'll tell him to come see you if he does show up."

"Mhm... Sure..."

* * *

It had been hours since Yoongi was left alone, and each passing minute gre worse, his thoughts darkening and revolving around one little incident. Quietly the elder left his room, making his way towards the nurses area. Knocking softly, since it was close to the therapist offices. Yoongi gulped when one of them opened the door.

"Hey... Do any of you have a spare lite?**"

"Uh... I guess..."

The nurse hand over the lighter and cigarette to the male. As Yoongi bowed saying he would bring them back after he was done. The mint-haired rapper soon walked off, keeping an eye on his surroundings as he headed to the shower area.

The rapper sat in on of the shower cubicles as he set the paper's he took with him alite. Not the best idea he has had, but then, this is one of the reasons he was living in this place. His chocolate eyes watched the paper burn as he placed it on the dry tiles. Hands lifted to feel the warm against his skin once again. Jin had banned him from any objects that produced fire, due to his Arsonistical ways that caused him to end up here.  
Taking the lighter again, he lit it again, as the flame flickered before he placed the naked flame against his skin. A small hiss left his mouth, but that didn't stop him. His mind just faded into a silence as the flame singed his skin ever so slowly, turning the pale red, and eventually blotchy.

The papers that was still lit was knocked out of the way, when the elder flinched as the heat began to get too hot against his skin, causing him to drop the lighter. As the flame disappeared, Yoongi only then noticed one mistake. Closing the shower curtain. Chocolate eyes stared at the curtain as the material slowly began to singed, bend and melt as the orange flame bled itself over the white turning everything black in its path.  
The rapper soon snapped out of his daze when a loud shrieking sound began vibrating throughout the hospital, and rushed footsteps could be heard with the sound of the juries telling the patients to stay calm and make their way to the fire exit, as they helped the ones who were in a state of having attacks on the spot.

* * *

Hoseok lifted his head, before covering his ears at the loud screech coming from the fire alarm. Brown eyes widened, the last time that alarm went off was almost a year ago. Jimin stood up and helped Hoseok up as well, before they both ran over to the door. Before Jimin stepped out of the group room, Hoseok yanked him back, letting the door swing closed again. The smaller stared at his hyung confused, before noticing the panic in the elders eyes.

"H-hyung? W-wh-"

"Yoongi."

"Hobi-hyung.. Jin-ssi would have g-gone to the room. We need to leave the buil-"

"No."

Hoseok let go of Jimin's arm, and messed his hair up in panic. Jimin was confused, he didn't understand, but he did know the more they stood here, the bigger the chance there was of little escape. The younger quickly went to calm the other down, so they could leave. If they didn't leave now, Chanyeol would go crazy at Baekhyun and Jin, and Jimin can't let it happen, Taehyung would probably switch, because Jimin knows that his roommate respects Hoseok and Yoongi alot. Jimin needed to show that Yoongi is outside, and safe, but it was obvious the elder won't listen to him.

"Hobi-hyung... P-please... W-we need to lea-"

"Jimin, this... This is a fire..."

"Yes, that's why we ne-"

"Yoongi-hyung was admitted for Arsonistic reasons..."

Jimin's hands dropped to his sides when Hoseok had raised his voices, yes it scared him, but what worried him was this information. Jimin clenched his fists, he was out of the loop again, Hoseok turned when he heard a sniffle, and the elder was already in a state of panic because he could loose his bestfriend, and now he made the younger one cry.

"W-why didn't you..?"

"I didn't say, because its breaking the rules that Jin has to agree to." Hoseok looked at him, and frowned. "Remember your first session, he told you about some rules that he has to obey. Confidentiality for the illness is one of those rules."

"Who knows about it?"

"Hah?" Hoseok looked at him, he was panicking, they both were. "Jimin... The people that know, other than Yoongi is; Jin, Baekhyun, Luhan, Jihoon, Namjoon and myself."

"Okay... B-but we need to go. There are no fire exits in this room hyung."

"But... Yoongi..."

"Hyung...! We can find him, but staying here isn't helping. Yoongi-hyung is in danger and us staying here isn't helping!"

Sighing the elder nodded, and Jimin gripped his wrists, causing the elder to flinch but he allowed the other to drag him from the room. Once they were out of the room they were met with silence, and the two looked at each other before both nodded. They first checked the rooms before going to the lounge.

* * *

Jin stood outside with the other therapists, as they called out names, checking off everyone that answered. The elder paitents who had calmed down, soon began helping calming the other paitents down who were still panicky, as Lu Han told Jin that the fire brigade were on their way right now. Taehyung and Chanyeol both stood there looking around the crowded area. They're eyes straining and searching for three people.

"Min Yoongi!" At this everyone turned towards the silver-haired therapist, as he was met with silence. "Min Yoongi!"

Chocolate eyes widened as he soon looked around. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun as the younger shook his head. Which set Jin into going through his list again, of his paitents.

"Jung Hoseok!"

Silence again, and Chanyeol looked around, before staring at Jin and Baekhyun. The two therapists looked at each other before looking back at Jin's lists as he turned the page and scanned it again, stopping at one more name. "Oh god." Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol and shook his head, before Chanyeol stared at Jin.

"Park Jimin!" The whole area was filled with a sufforcating silence before Jin turned to Lu Han. "Luhan. Get the brigade here now. As fast as possible."

"O-of course."

"Baek... Go calm down Chan."

* * *

Hoseok coughed a little as he headed down the corridor, Jimin following behind him, before they both stopped at the glow that was coming from the shower area. Hoseok looked at Jimin, as he felt the grip on his wrist tighten. He turned at looked at the younger covering his mouth and nose as he coughed again, whilst the other hand his covered by the collar of the stripey turtleneck he was wearing. Jimin stared at the elder his eyes wide in panic, before chocolate eyes turned towards the shower room. The glow of the flames, he wanted to save Yoongi, but it was an area that he couldn't stand to be near.

"Jimin..."

"I-I want to h-help... B-but..."

"Hey. Jimin..." Hoseok pulled him into a hug and softly kissed his head. "Go to Jin. Chanyeol is probably about to kill someone."

"B-but. H-hyung..."

"Go Jimin."

Nodding the younger soon headed for one of the fire exits as Hoseok turned back towards the shower room, and gulped. His hands trembling before he covered his face again and headed towards the area. Holding onto the wall, he turned towards the baths not seeing anyone, and then stared a the wall, that was only half the size of the one he was holding and saw the flames. Running over to the wall, he stared at the male sitting in one of the cubicals and panicked.

"Y-YOONGI!"

"H-Hopie...?"

He flinched when one of the wooden poles in another cubical collapsed and then turned back to his friend, who was staring at him. From the rising off the elders chest, Hoseok could figure he was having difficulties breathing, and it was obvious being emitted to so much. Hoseok made his way over to the other but stopped a little, as the flames licked the floor, but couldn't reach any further as there was no fuel for them to burn.

"Y-Yoongi. Y-you... You have to jump over..." Brown eyes locked, as the elder lifted himself up. "P-please try."

"O-okay..."

Finally getting control of his body, Yoongi looked at his friend and gulped, as the younger moved a little closer to the fire. Both of them were thinking of how warm the flames were, until Yoongi snapped out of it, and jumped as much as he could over the flames. Hoseok hissed, as used what strength he had to catch his friend, just leading them to both hit the floor. Though the scream his hyung released told them otherwise on how safe they were, and he tried his best to back away from the fire that was now trying to get at his and Yoongi's clothes.

* * *

Chanyeol looked round when one of the doors opened. Faint coughing was heard, before a muffled thump. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol ran over to the noise, and before Baekhyun could hold the paitent back, he was already at the collapsed boys side. The coughing was erratic, and Chanyeol lifted the youngers head onto his lap carefully. He wiped the black dust of the youngers face, smudging it in the process, as the silver-haired therapist turned to Jin.

"Jin-ssi! We found Jimin!"

Instantly Jin turned towards his colleague are ran over to them, making his way to Jimin's side, telling Baekhyun to call the main hospital. He may work in a hospital, but this hospital was just the Psychological Welfare part of a bigger Hospital. He didn't have the main skills to help Jimin in a situation like this. None of them did.

"H-Hey Jimin. Can you tell me w-where Yoongi and Hoseok are?"

"W-w-wa-ter."

"Water?"

Jin looked at Chanyeol as the other blinked, not sure what his brother meant. The silence that was surrounding the outside of hospital, was soon impregnated by the painfully loud scream that echoed throughout the hospital. Everyone that heard it begain to panic, yet Jimin panicked more, struggling and repeating the two elders names, as the fire brigade pulled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so quick clear ups:
> 
> * Jihoon and Yoongi are distant cousins from Yoongi's mother's side of the family. Since they look similar in appearance, and have the same "job" except Yoongi raps and Jihoon sings. I didn't want to put them as brothers, so I thought "Fuck it. Cousins." Y'know.
> 
> ** Some hospitals allow it. I got the idea from the film "Girl Interrupted" it's a good film. Go watch it, if you haven't already
> 
> You are also (probably) wondering. 'Why not turn the water on?' Thats because water can actually add to fire. Water doesn't always help.  
> In Yoongi's case. His is in a shower room, the shower blocks are all together and only parted by a thin tiled wall, so if a curtain catches fire, it can easily pass onto the other. The curtain holders are made of wood as well. More fuel for fire.  
> ____  
> I'll try and update as much as I can, but its hard to come up with good chapters, when you are just going on regular hospital experiences and small 1hour long conversations I've had with a therapist.


	10. C-6. Few Days? Feels like Months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so realisation is noticed in this chapter for everyone but two.  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I haven't had much sleep. Mind is way to busy and active for sleep.  
> Enjoy!

The fire brigade soon pulled up followed by ambulances and a car. Jin looked over at the firemen and medical team, telling them where the fire was located and how to get.to the place by going round the corner to the back of the building, which was immediately taken noted of and the firemen went to do their job whilst the medical team went to help out Jimin and two followed the firemen. Seokjin soon turned around to see two people standing there that he didn't want to know about the situation. Telling Baekhyun to stay with Chanyeol and Jimin, he also told Lu Han to get the nurses to keep the other patients under control as he made his way over to the duo.

"Namjoon. Please get him out of here." 

"What the fuck happened?!"

"Namjo-"

"Kim Seokjin." He looked around soon spotting a restrained Taehyung, who was yelling at the nurses to release him so he could go see his roommate and now bestfriend. "What happened?"

The elder sighed and ran his hands through his hair and then over his face, peaking at the younger male behind Namjoon in a guilty sympathy and then at Namjoon himself.

"Around Thursday last week, Yoongi began to show signs of relapsing. At first it was just the usual oversleeping. But Monday he began to skip his meals and Hoseok has been trying his goddamn hardest to get the other to eat." He took a deep breath and turned back towards Jimin. "Hoseok and Jimin hadn't spoken once since Yoongi began to relapse."

"Okay. So this, it could be Yoongi...?" Namjoon looked back at the chaos. "This is stage four in his relapse. You're telling me he skipped stage three...?"

"From what I can tell. Hoseok reported back to be every hour. No signs of self inflicted pain. Yoongi was just constantly sleeping for long period of times."

"Where are they both?"

"Jimin said water so in gue-"

"HYUNG!"

The two watched the younger run towards the medical team as the reeled out the two beds. Jin and Namjoon stared at the two, as Jimin was held back by Chanyeol. Everything was just faded background noises for the ones who really knew the duo on the beds, slowly being lifted into the ambulances.

"Are you Kim Seokjin, head therapist?"

"Huh- ah yes. I am."

"The younger Park Jimin he will be okay, nothing much, he seemed to have escaped just in time before too much smoke entered his lungs."

He flipped the paper over and sighed a little, and the sympathetic sound didn't go unnoticed by the other two. Namjoon set his hands on Jin's shoulders giving them a small squeeze, as the man finally flipped the page to the right one.

"The other two, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok. Since they were found in the room where the fire had broke out they were more prone to being attack with many inflicting apporators, ranging from particles to low levels of toxic gases.

The worse they could be dealing with is low levels of CO. Their lungs have taken in too much smoke, and we need to take them to the hospital immediately to check the damage. I would like to take Mr. Park as well just for a more clear check up. Other than that, Mr. Park will be allowed to leave but the other two will have to stay, for at least a week or so, just so they get the perfect treatment back to health."

"I understand. Please take care of the trio."

"We will do our best Mr. Kim. I'll make sure to get one of our staff members to ring when the two are allowed to be picked up. Until till further notice, this is goodbye."

Jin bowed his head along with Namjoon as the man did himself, before heading back to the ambulances as Baekhyun stood holding Jihoon in his arms.

* * *

(A/N: Just gonna add a small timeskip.)

Jimin laid in his bed curled up as he hid under the duvet. Taehyung had brought some food and left it on the desk once more, telling his elder it was there before disappearing again. The younger of the two knew better than to force the elder to talk, and yet Jimin also knew that it was cruel and non healthy keeping everything bottled up inside himself.

Chocolate eyes closed as he released a faint sigh, hoping to god that no flashbacks would happen this time and he would finally get some rest, but to no avail. As soon as his eyes closed, they began.

_'W-why didn't you...?'_

_'I didn't say, because it was breaking the rules that Jin has to agree to!'_

_'Who knows about it?'_

_'Hah?'_

Jimin tugged at his hair as he curled up more. He fought with his hyung and now he is in hospital. 

_'I-I want to h-help... B-but...'_

_'Go to Jin. Chanyeol is probably about to kill someone.'_

_'B-but. H-hyung...'_

_'Go Jimin.'_

The younger soon sat up and frowned he ran his hands through his hair and quickly decided to act on what he wants to do before he would coward out and retreat back to his room, just to bury himself under his quilts. Heading to Jin's office, Jimin knocked on the door as he stepped in when there was a soft yet extremely tired come in heard through the door.

Opening the door, Jimin soon closed it behind him and walked over to where Jin was sitting on the couch, with Namjoon opposite him.

"Ah, Jimin." A small smile laced Jin's lips. "Namjoon was just saying he went to visit Yoongi and Hoseok today with Jihoon."

Chocolate eyes widened, before he lowered his head slightly. Namjoon smiled softly at the younger as he chuckled a little. 

"He keeps asking about you. _'Is Jimin okay?'_ and _'Jimin isn't doing anything stupid right?'_ It's amusing after a while." Namjoon sighed a little, "Considering he is the one lying in a hospital bed."

"H-how-" Jimin trembled a little before, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. "I want to see Hyung."

"Jimin. He'll be home soon. I promise." Jin looked at Namjoon and continued to run his fingers through the younger hair. "Have a seat Jimin."

"I'll get him something warm to drink."

Namjoon left after Jin nodded and sat with Jimin rubbing his back gently, waiting for the younger to get his bearings before having the younger speak at all, and when Jimin had calmed down, Namjoon returned with the warm cup of camomile tea.

"T-Thank you, Namjoon-hyung." The younger took the cup into his hands and took a small sip calming down a little. "I-I keep having flashbacks of the disagreement between Hobi-hyung and me.

I-I need to apologise for acting that way towards him. I kept constantly telling him we had to get out, disregarding Yoongi-hyung completely. Please. Can I go and see Hobi-hyung."

"Jimin. If I allow this you will need to wear a wrist band. Its just to let the doctors at the main hospital know you are a visitor from here."

"Okay..." 

"You may want to also keep in mind that Yoongi and Hoseok are sharing a private room together due to the fact they are not the regular call in patients and are from here. So be careful with what you mention around the two."

"Yes Namjoon-hyung." 

Jin made his way back over to them after filling out the wristbands and soon attached them to Jimin's wrist before sitting back down, as he looked towards Namjoon whilst the younger finished his tea, the two had some kind of telepathic conversation with each other.

"Okay, so you can go see them for the last few hours of visiting times today with Namjoon. After today you have to wait for them to return."

"I understand Jin-ssi."

* * *

When they entered the hospital the younger stuck close to his hyung as the rapper meandered his way to the private room that the elder two were staying in. When they reached the door the two slowed down hearing the faint sounds of raised voices and a small meek one trying to calm them down. Jimin's death grip on Namjoon's arm tightened once they reached the door.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I didn't even ask you to come!"

"OH MY GOD! What an utter load of BULLSHIT HYUNG!"

"NO IT'S NOT."

"SO. You, the great almighty Min Yoongi who trusts his friends with almost anything." Jihoon glared at the elder, as the other just continued on his phone. "Are telling me that Hoseok lied when he called me up saying that YOU wanted to see ME days ago."

Hoseok gulped when his name was mentioned and backed up into the bed he was in, pulling the quilts closer towards his body, hoping to provived some sort of protection. His brown orbs soon turned to the door, as the younger silver-haired rapper poked his head in going unnoticed by Jihoon and Yoongi.

"And when I say days ago, I mean the day YOU put said Hoseok and YOURSELF in hospital?!"

"JUST GO HOME JIHOON! YOU ARE BEING A NUISANCE!"

"I GIVE UP. I HONESTLY GIVE THE _FUCK_ UP ON _YOU_ , YOONGI!" 

Namjoon watched as the younger lifted his tightly gripped hands, so tightly gripped his knuckles had turned white. A way of Jihoon showing that he was holding back, probably from smacking the hell into his cousin. His young features scrunched up in annoyance, anger and disgust, before the younger went to grab his bag from the chair slinging it over his shoulder.

"Mum told me to visit you regularly when I can between my college schedule, but to be honest. I really do not see the point." He glared at Yoongi. "You are such a lost cause. There is no way I see you getting any better. She is just wasting her fucking money on a hopless immature, I can't even say adult. You don't act like one at all."

"You little shit." Yoongi finally set his phone down on his lap and glared at the younger look-a-like "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"GLADLY. I'll also tell mum not to bother with you, because its a waste of time and money."

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE THIS WAY BRAT! I DIDN'T _ASK_ FOR IT!"

"THEN _TRY_ HARDER TO GET BETTER AND STOP BEING A WORTHLESS DICK ABOUT IT!"

Namjoon moved from the door bumping into Jimin as Jihoon stormed out of the room and down the corridor leaving a very awkward and heavy silence behind him as he made his way to exit the hospital. The only sound heard was the slide door closing of the room Namjoon and Jimin was standing in front off. _Well. That was a good first impression. Way to go Jihoon. You really are like Yoongi on so many levels._ Namjoon thought to himself as he knocked on the door, and opened it slightly, before Jimin closed it behind him. Stepping a little further into the room so the two on either side could actually see him, he nervously smiled at the both of them.

"Hey... Guys..."

"You literally only visited us like three hours ago. What could you possibly want now."

"Whoa. Hold up. Just cause you are a dick to Jihoon-ah, doesn't mean you have to be to me. Sheesh. I'm not here for you anyway, Grumpy of the seven dwarves. Where's Snow White at? Oh right he left just a second ago."

"Fuck off Namjoon. Go be a dick to someone else."

He turned from Yoongi and smirked huffing at the childish whine, ignoring the death glare sent his way, and turned to Hoseok who blinked and tilted his head in slight confusion.

"You." He pointed at the other elder. "Someone is here to see you. The kid was constantly bug-"

"That's most fucking trash you've said."

To say the least the three in the room were absolutely shocked from the words that left Jimin's mouth. None of them expecting it at all.

"J-Jiminie..."

The younger turned towards his hyung and blushed, covering his mouth and looking away, before being pushed towards the bed by Namjoon, who just cut the younger's glare off by closing the curtain that was around Hoseok's bed and went to sit with Yoongi, pulling out his phone as well.

* * *

It had been roughly at least forty minutes since they arrived and all Namjoon could see that the two were doing was absoultely nothing. Hoseok sat there quietly, as Jimin stood there playing with the sleeves of his jumper. Namjoon turned to Yoongi who looked at the other, and shrugged, before looking at his phone again, as Namjoon flinched from the vibrations he soon got against his thigh, from his own phone.

 **[16:39:17] SUGA** : Whats actually happening with Dumb and Dumber? What is he doing here anyway? I mean he cut you off half way, trying to tell us.  
**[16:40:35] Namjoon** : First. Why Dumb and Dumber? Second. He wanted to apologize to Hoseok, he acted really selfishly during the fire, so he wanted to apologize.  
**[13:42:02] SUGA** : I don't know. Dumb and Dumber because they are both too stupid to realize what it actually is between them. They are literally raidating the words _'I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU'_ whenever they are around each other. It's sickening. Also. Apologize? Hoseok hasn't told me shit about what happened and I don't remember much.  
**[13:42:29] Namjoon** : You'll find out why he wants to apologize when he talks. Just wait. I guess as well when you put it that way. It's like tweedle dum and dee.

Yoongi looked up from his phone and stared at Namjoon dumbfoundly. The other looked at him, and blinked confused, before his elder lifted his phone gesturing about the last text that was sent in their conversation.

"Seriously? Is everything Disney to you?"

"What? I was thinking... More Tim Burton. It has that insane twist to it. Suits it more perfectly right?"

He whimpered when the book was thrown at him, just for them to look towards the other bed, as the other two laughed a little at the commotion happening on the otherside of the curtain. Namjoon and Yoongi smiled softly as they both quietened down, whilst the other two laughed. After the duo stopped laughing, Hoseok glanced at Jimin, who smiled softly, as he continued playing with the sleeves of his jumper. The elder reached out and tugged the orange-haired kid towards him, cause the other to stumble, before getting the message and sat on the bed. Jimin tried his hardest to ignore the arms wrapped around his waist and the head that was buried between his shoulder blades.

"Jiminie. Why are you here? We're literally going to be back in a few days."

"W-well... I-i." The younger gulped as he idlely messed with his hyung's fingers. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted... I was out of line, and I shouldn't have tried to force you into..." He took a small glance towards the curtain as Hoseok hummed, as if to tell him to continue. "I-I shouldn't have tried to force you t-to leave Yoongi-hyung in the fire, w-whilst we escaped. I-I was in the wrong."

Hoseok lifted his head when he felt the wetness touch his hands, the elder soon moved his arms, and turned the younger to look at him. He wiped the other's eyes, noticing that there was already some puffiness there, alerting Hoseok that the other had already been crying.

"I-i'm sorry hyung, I a-acted out of line and s-selfishly. I-i won't do it again, and I w-won't force you to d-do anything you do-don't want to. P-please d-don-"

"Jiminie..." He pulled the younger into a hug, which the other instantly returned. "I forgive you okay. Look, it was a difficult time, and you were scared. Heck I was scared, and Yoongi, even though he is probably going to kill me for letting someone know that."

"Hoseok you are so dead when we get out!"

"Told you." A small strained watery laugh came from the younger, as Hoseok sighed. "Stop being so hard on yourself. I won't hate you for being scared, and I'm not going to leave, just because you were worried about us getting out of the fire safely."

"H-hyung..." Jimin sniffled as he looked at the elder. "D-do you mean it...?"

"Pabo." He ran his hand through the younger's hair gently before pulling him back into a hug. "Of course I mean it, now shut up and sleep till you have to go, 'cause you obviously haven't had enough."

Jimin nodded, resting against the elder, his arms wrapped around the elders waist, as his head rested against the male's chest. Chocolate brown eyes slowly drifting close, whilst Namjoon and Yoongi both looked at each other, and inwardly sighed, before rolling there eyes at the oblivious nature of their two friends on the otherside of the curtain.

* * *

(A/N: Another timeskip to when they return)

Even though Hoseok had told Jimin that they would be home in a few more days, it had been a week, since he visited and apologised. He was currently sitting in the lounge with Taehyung as the younger idlely played with Jimin's hair, as the other rested his head on the wisteria-haired boy's lap, flicking channels on the tv bored. It wasn't till Jin came to the lounge door and smiled at Jimin, who looked over to him confused. Chocolate eyes widened as the younger was up on his feet and at the door, waiting for Jin to hurry up. The therapist laughed when he walked to the door, a tired Taehyung trailing behind him, holding the sleeve of his coat. Before Jin even reached the door, it was slammed open.

"I'M HOME!"

"Move you idiot. I need some actual ediable food."

"Stop being grouchy Yoongi, sheesh. Just because we couldn't listen to Zico's new song in the car."

"HOBI HYUNG!"

Hoseok found himself stumbling backwards, as Namjoon and Yoongi moved just in time, before the four became the human version of dominos. Seokjin laughed, as Taehyung, nodded his head sleepily at the two elders who walked up to stand next to them, the four watching the other two reconile with each other. Yoongi's face scrunching up in disgust, as Taehyung frowned at the duo. Seokjin and Namjoon both slapped the duo, before shoving them into the actual hall, so they could all get some food.

"I told you i'll come back Jiminie."

"Yeah but you lied. You said a few days." He frowned. "It feels like its been months."

Hoseok stared at the younger, as Jimin looked away with that cute shy blush across his cheeks. Without thinking, Hoseok turned Jimin's head towards him and smiled a little. He laughed a little, as Jimin shivered when he felt Hoseok's breath skim his lips, chocolate eyes, shifted from his hyungs, dark brown orbs to the chapped lips, and back to his eyes.

"Like months? You missed me that much?"

"N-no! I-I mean..." The younger gulped and licked his lips, which suddenly felt dry. "I d-don't know... I-i'm j-just really c-confused."

Yoongi and Taehyung peaked round the corner at the two, before being joined by Namjoon and Seokjin as they watched quietly. The first two looked at each other, and grinned before turning back to the duo, after their legs being knocked by Jin. Jimin, shifted a little as Hoseok laughed again at the younger, as he tried to avoid his gaze, even with his hyung holding his head in place.

"Jimin... Do you want me to help you...?"

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"With your confusion."

Jimin shivered as an arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer. His eyes looking into the elders for any signs or hints to what the other meant.

"Jiminie. Did you miss me?"

A small whimper left the younger as he nodded, Hoseok lifted his head once again, before his hand snaked round the back of the youngers neck.

"Then the feelings mutal right?"

Jimin had one small quick glance at Hoseok's eyes before he felt the chapped lips against his own. Yoongi had to cover Taehyung's mouth, before the younger screamed finally at the duo. Jin watched as he screamed internally at the adorableness of the duo, whilst Namjoon had a smug grin on his face, and one look down at Yoongi, who looked up at his friend, both knew what to do. Instantly both took their phones out, and snapped a single picture of the scene. They both had teasing material to use on Hoseok.  
Seokjin sighed as he looked at his watch, deciding it wast time for food, pushing the other three away from the corner and to the lounge area, where he told one of the nurses to get everyone ready for food. Tentaively, the therapist walked back to the corner and sighed leaning against the wall, before polietly coughing into his hand. Hoseok pulled away, as Jimin stared at his therapist, just to bury his head into Hoseok's shoulder.

"When you are both done. Food is going to be ready soon."

"U-uh... R-right." Jin scoffed at Hoseok's stammering, before walking away and leaving the duo in a silence. Jimin slowly lifted his head, blushing deeply, as Hoseok gulped. "W-we should, probably."

"Y-Yes. Food. We should go eat."

Hoseok just laughed a little, at the younger as he helped the older stand up. Just as Hoseok began to head towards the lounge, he was pulled back, and felt the plump lips against his, in a small chaste kiss.

"I really did miss you, Hobi-hyung."

He stuck his tounge out in a cheeky way, before running off leaving the elder standing there, trying to process what had happened before he spun around and chased after the younger. A soft laughter sounded through the lounge, as Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung and Chanyeol, who had seen the pictures from Yoongi and Namjoon, watched the younger enter the room and hide behind the furthest couch like Hoseok did that one time, just before hearing the sunshine of the hospital cuss at the younger.

"Goddamitt, Park Jimin! You fricking tease!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Bet you weren't expecting this!
> 
> Meet Jihoon. The Younger version of angry Yoongi. Jihoon, the cousing who is more like a brother, ALWAYS says mean things but doesn't mean them, because he jut likes starting banter with Yoongi.
> 
> Did I rush that with Jimin and Hobi? I feel like I rushed it. Oh well. Enjoy.


	11. C-7 The Room and The Garden

Heyo. Baekhyun here. Therapist in training still. I can't wait to get that in training off my title.

Anyway, nothing seems to have changed since the return of Hoseok and Yoongi. Except Chan's brother and Hoseok finally decided to confess, not in the way I expected Yoongi to tell me. Something along the lines of Hoseok teased Jimin a little, before kissing the younger one. But hey, if that's the way Hoseok wanted to confess to Jimin, who am I to stop him. Other than that, I say nothing important happened.

Oh. I guess you count the week that Namjoon stayed at the hospital because she went on a crazed hunt for this gang leader who attacked his house. Jin told him to stay at the hospital just for safety measures.

In other news though. Taehyung had made a new friend with one of the nurses that arrived with her friend, not sure what their names were, it might have been Krystal and Luna. Anyway both of them are training to become nurses who could work with the mentally ill, and was recommended to try an apprenticeship at the hospital. Jin gave the two brief details of each patient. Not too much, just in case they don't come back to work at this hospital.  
As soon as the briefing was over, Taehyung had dragged Jimin with him so they could meet the two. Although Jimin complained all the way to Jin''s office because Tae had literally dragged him out of his bed and refused to let him tidy himself up. So now he looked like he had been found in an alleyway like a homeless person.

Anyway its been calm. Which is good in one way, but worrying in another because obviously all these patients are unstable in one way or another and quiet can be put under a lot of colour alerts. For now let's continue.

* * *

"Yoongi!"

Jin walked into the room seeing the mint-haired male sitting on the couch. Infront of him on the floor was Hoseok, with Jimin leaning against him between his legs both watching the telly. Chanyeol sat next to Yoongi as the two were staring at the notebook on Chan's lap, Yoongi pointing at certain words, and then Chanyeol going to change said words to something different.

"Hey. Jihoon is here."

Yoongi sighed and stood up, accidently knocking Hoseok, before apologising and following Jin. The therapist just looked back at the other three, before walking out of the room.

"Hey. Hyung." A small hum came from the elder as Jimin looked up at him a little. "Did Yoongi-hyung and Jihoon-ah ever make up?"

"Yeah. It took Yoongi a few days, but he eventually apologised to Jihoon, and Hoonie did the same back. Although I think there is still a little bit of tension between the two since they hardly get to see each other now."

"Oh." Jimin turned back to the TV, before flinching when his name was yelled, though he just ignored the one calling him, and shifted a little in Hoseok''s arms. "I'm ignoring him. He has new friends."

"JI-MIN-IE!"

Taehyung ran into the room and fell on the floor next to the trio out of breath. The three looked at the younger confused. Before Chan turned to one of the newest nurses.

"Jiminie. Jin-hyung said we could go in the garden."

Hoseok and Chanyeol looked at each other before turning to the younger. Hoseok tightened his grip a little around the younger, the action not going unnoticed by Jimin, who soon took one of his hyungs hands and just played with the elders fingers to at least calm the trembles, mostly. Taehyung looked at Yoongi as he walked into the room with Jihoon. The two stared at the small group in confusion.

"What? What did Tae do this time?"

"Hyuuuung. Why do you always assume I've done something bad?"

"Cause. If it's not Namjoon. It's you."

Taehyung huffed and sat back crossing his arms and pouted as Jihoon sat down next to him and patted his back in sympathy of knowing what if felt like to be blamed for nothing. As Hoseok buried his face into Jimin's shoulder.

"No but seriously. What's with the shouting and sudden gathering?"

Chanyeol turned to Yoongi when the question was asked and answered in a faintly strained tone, whilst Jimin softly petted Hoseok's hair, and Jihoon along with Taehyung got curious.

"Seokjin is opening the garden again."

"Seriously. You're not joking about this right?"

"No joke. He is, I'm going to find out if it is true. Not that I don't believe you TaeTae, but Jin closed the garden off for a reason, a week after Yoongi arrived. So I'm just curious to why now?"

Jimin looked between Hoseok and Yoongi, after Hoseok lifted his head and stared at his best friend. Before moving forward a little so, the elder could stand up, he gave Hoseok a quick peck on the cheek as Taehyung just nodded to Hoseok's explanation, before Yoongi and Taehyung groaned at Jimin's action. Jihoon stared at his cousin as the elder watch his friend leave, as Chanyeol just stayed awfully quiet because if he did say what happened, it would upset a few of the younger around him.

* * *

"Jin. W-why are you allowing the garden to be opened again."

They therapist looked over at Hoseok as he leaned again his office door after closing it and jumping straight to asking the question. Hoseok's eyes were trained to the floor, as Seokjin sighed. He knew this question was going to come up somewhere soon today. He set his pen down and looked at the brunette.

"Hoseok. You have to try and get over that. It was your fault. If anything it was Jongin's fault."

"That's not the point. Do you even know the risks of this?"

Jin soon glared at the younger. Hoseok gulped as he gripped the cuffs of his cardigan. Dark brown orbs glared at one and other. Hoseok didn't care about the incident with Jongin. It was his own fault. He was the one that started the fight, it was just wasn't in Hoseok's favour when they had to drag the blonde's body out of the pond.

"Look. If this is about Jimin and his PTSD. The younger doesn't have to go into the garden." He ran his hand through his hair. "It will be a nice change for the other patients Hoseok. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago."

"It's not about just Jimin." Hoseok frowned. "Are you forgetting Chanyeol, Yoongi and Baekhyun. We aren't the only ones who remember what happened in that garden Jin."

"Hoseok. List-"

"No, goddammit Seokjin. Chanyeol's friend died in that garden, because of me. You don't think that will mess with the elder a little. It could happen again, by accident. That is such a big risk Jin.

I know the pond is there for a calming atmosphere. I know the trees and flowers and everything else is there to calm patients but it's so risky. So why now?"

"Okay. You need to go and call off, immediatly. Also. How much did you take this time. Don't think I didn't notice earlier Hoseok. Even now, you are trembling and on edge. This matter isn't making it any better."

Jin stood in front of Hoseok as he lifted the younger chin, and checked the brunette's pupils. A small sigh left the elder as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Mumbling to himself, he opened the door and gripped the elders arm walking out of the office. The two headed to the lounge where the others were. They looked towards the two in the doorway, as Yoongi inwardly cringed at the grip that Jin had around Hoseok's arm. It was probably going to leave a mark.

"Okay listen up. Yes the garden is going to be opened again. You don't have to go out if you don't want to. I will warn you, there is a pond. But there is also a patio area, a small grassy field and a flower patch."

The small group noticed the flinch that ran through two people at the mention of the pond, but decided not to point it out. Jin looked at the rest as if to ask for any complaints, which was granted with the shake of heads saying no. After that he walked away dragging Hoseok with him turning the corner to head towards a different room.

"As for you. I really can't be dealing with your random flip outs so you're going in the white room."

"Okay. Jin I'm sorry. Just please not there."

"You can reflect in the room. Don't think Baekhyun hasn't been telling me about everyone's activities during the times I go for appointments out of the hospital Hoseok."

* * *

They reached the room and Jin unlocked it, before stepping inside with the younger and staying there just to talk a little. Hoseok sat on the bed, and clasped his hands together stretching his legs out and leaning forward a little. Jin frowned a little at the state of his friend. No matter how much he tried to help. Help in so many ways. The other still tried to OD. He was on a short string on what to do, and this room he hadn't used it in aged, but it was the only thing he could think off.

"Jesus Christ. You've been like this since this morning but tell me. When did you actually start taking more than prescribed?"

"I..." Hoseok looked away as Jin gave him a stern glare. "Yesterday."

"Hoseok. That's twice in a month you've tried to do it. Why? Does Jimin know? Yoongi has figured it out already. It's obvious. Since he is so used to seeing it. Why Hoseok?"

"I... I don't know." He shrugged and frowned. "It just came on like a random urge, and I just couldn't control it. Please don't tell Minie. I don't want to upset him."

"He will find out eventually Hobi. I'll come and see you later. Just, get some rest or something."

Jin left the room and closed the door, before sliding the lock over and then locking it with the key. He really didn't want to stick Hoseok in there, but the other left him with no choice. Sighing he headed back to his office to finish what paper work he had left.

* * *

Yoongi looked up as he caught a glimpse of Jin walking back to his office and sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked down at the three youngest on the floor playing with the deck of cards, before turning to Chanyeol.

"He is in the room, Chan." The black-haired male looked up at Yoongi in shock. "He must have flipped out on Seokjin ealier about the garden."

"What actually is Hoseok's problem with the garden?"

Taehyung turned to the two elders and blinked. Jimin and Jihoon also turned to the elders, as they both sighed. Yoongi pulled a chair from the table and sat in front of the trio, as Chanyeol moved forwards a little on the couch, rest his forearms on his thighs. 

"Well. You know that Hoseok is in for ICAD, under the category of being suicidal... In the taking one too many pills way." He looked at the group and inwardly winced when Jimin lowered his head. "There was a patient here who used to be good friends with Yeol."

"He went by the name Kai outside but in here it was Jongin."

"Oh I remember him. He used to come round sometimes."

"Yeah. Well. The reason Hoseok hates the garden in general is because Jongin and Hobi got into a disagreement, which lead to a fight. The fight was because Jongin accused Hoseok of trying to hit on his girlfriend, which wasn't true.

Though when he confronted Hoseok about it, Hobi had taken more that the usual two pills he was prescribed. Instead Hobi had taken six on top of those two, without the nurses knowing. He snuck into the room with all the prescribed drugs and took a whole sheet of the pills and hid in the group room."

Yoongi gripped his hands together as Chan squeezed the younger arms. As if to tell the younger he would continue the story.

"When he confronted and accused Hoseok, well Hoseok didn't take it to well, and I think it was the first and last time I saw Hoseok get into a fight. In the end of it, when the actual reason he hates the garden happened, was because Jongin had cornered him against the edge of the pond.

Uhm... I guess the best way to put it is, when Hoseok is high on his pills, he doesn't have good balance for a long time. His foot slipped against the tiled area, leading the two to fall into the pond. Jongin still had a hold of Hoseok's shirt, but Hoseok had already grabbed onto his arm, as an attempt to stop himself from falling."

"Eventually, we pulled them both put, but we don't know how, Jongin drowned, and Hoseok blames himself for it. Jin closed the garden off ever since, and I also think that was the first time Jin had to use the white room. Well until now that is."

"Yeah. That room had never been used before the incident, well not whilst I have been here."

"So... That's why he was trembling all morning." Jimin frowned, before looking at Chanyeol. "Where is the room...?"

"Well. It's down near the group room. Like the door at the end of the corridor. The metal white one."

Jimin nodded as the four watched him leave the room and Chanyeol sighed a little, before looking at Yoongi who had a questioning gaze. Taehyung just shuffled the cards in his hands, as Jihoon scrolled on his phone, waiting for Jimin to return so they could play another game before he had to leave in a couple of hours.

"I'm not sure what to think about their relationship. I could tell Jimin liked Hoseok from his third week here, and eventually I noticed Hoseok had sort of began developing some sort of feelings to Jimin. Though I know I can't do anything to change Jimin's mind or choices. I'm still worried.

Like. Hoseok is really unstable at times, and well Jimin, he doesn't understand what he is doing to himself thirty percent of the time. So it's really nerve racking when it comes to situations like these."

"Understandable." Yoongi nodded and frowned. "Though. Just let it play out a little, and if it seems like something is going to go wrong, I guess you can just step in and calm it down. He is your brother, even if it's through adoption."

"I guess so. I just hope nothing bad will happen. Hoseok seems like a really good guy, well you know. Like when he is not high as hell on his pills."

* * *

Hoseok sat on the bed, he leaned his head against the wall as he growled for the fifteenth time since Jin had locked him in the room. He had reflected. He had lashed out when there was no need to. He realiases he shouldn't have tried to overdose again, and that he had probably upset his Jiminie in doing so.

"I hate this room."

"Then... Why did you do it?" Hoseok sat up properly and looked at the door. Brown orbs widened at the meek voice. "Why did you try and overdose, Hyung?"

"J-Jiminie... I..." The elder stood up as he walked over to the door and frowned. "Im not sure. I just had a random urge, and then there were too many thoughts and I just wanted them to go away."

"Why didn't you come and find me Hyung? I could have helped you."

"You were sleeping. You hardly get that, I didn't want to disturb you Jiminie."

"Hyung. Channie and Yoongi-hyung told us about what happened in the garden and why you don't like it there."

"It was so cold Jiminie. I hated it. I didn't even do anything wrong, and yet he died. Does that make me a bad person? It does doesn't it. God. I should have just igored that girl. None of it would have happened then."

Hoseok wrapped his arms around his legs and bringing them to his chest. Jimin knelt on the otherside of the door and rested his head against the cold metal. He just wanted to hug his Hyung and tell him everything will be okay, but he knew it wouldn't work, because he knew it wasn't going to be okay. That memory was going to be stuck in his hyungs mind forever. Though Jimin really didn't want to curl up beside the elder and stay there till his Hobi was sleeping peacefully.

"Hyung. I'm going to stay right here. Near the door until Jin-ssi let's you out." He heard a faint sniffle, and it hurt him so much. "Hyung don't cry please. I'm here. When you get let out we can go and cuddle until we fall asleep, and then we can do whatever you want to do. Well stay far from the garden as well."

"Jiminie. I don't think Jin is going to let me out till tomorrow."

"Then I'll stay here till tomorrow."

"But..."

"Shut up Hyung. I'm doing it so just. Let me please." "O-okay."

* * *

It got to around the time they all should be in the rooms and Jimin continued to sit there as Hoseok spike randomly about random stuff. Jimin figured it was just all the thoughts his Hyung was on about that made me gather the urge to take one too many pills. Although his Hyung had been silent for a few minutes now, but Jimin continued to sit there until his Hobi was allowed out. Jin stood at the beginning of the corridor and watched the younger wrap his arms around his legs more pulling them closer to his chest. The therapist wanted to let the older one out, but he couldn't risk it at the moment.

"Jiminie. Are you still there?"

Hoseok laid on the floor, his brown orbs staring at the ceiling as he took in a shaky breath. It was cold in the room, and extremely lonely. He really didn't like the room.

"I'm here Hyung. I'm not leaving."

"Jiminie."

"Yes, Hobi-hyung."

"I." Hoseok gulped and felt his cheeks starting to heat up. "I love you." Jimin turned to the door and punched it softly. Hoseok looked at the door flinching before rolling onto his side to stare at the metal object. "Don't hurt yourself Jiminie. Please."

"Then don't say it like that. Say those words to me, when we aren't in this situation. I don't want to hear you say those yet. Not yet okay hyung." He rested his forehead against the door. "Just. Say you miss me or something. I'm not scared, and I know what you did when you returned." Jimin sighed a little it was shaky and he gulped. "It was a confession right?"

"Jiminie." It was silent. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I... I always have." Jimin closed his eyes tightly, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. "At first it was just admiration, and I wanted to thank you for being there when I woke up on my first day here." He gulped a little. "B-but then overtime I got more nervous when you came near me and it really confused me. I wasn't like, avoiding you I just didn't know what to do about the feelings I was getting."

"I understand. I'm sorry, and even though I don't regret kissing you that day... I guess."

Hoseok fell back so he was staring at the ceiling again. Jimin stared at the metal door and rested his head against it, he had a feeling his Hyung wasn't finished speaking his thoughts.

"I didn't mean to kiss you when you were confused. I just. I didn't know how to show that I missed you. Before that happened we never talked much and during the time I was helping Yoongi-hyung, I realised that I really missed talking to you."

"You know hyung. I ask Yoongi-hyung if you always kissed people on their foreheads. I was curious to why you did it. I'm sorry if I was invading your privacy, but Yoongi-hyung said you picked it up from your older sister Dawon. He said she used to do it to the two of you when you were little to calm you down."

"Y-yeah... She did..." Jimin winced at the pain in his hyungs voice. "S-She died a few years back... S-so, I guess I picked up some of her quirks."

"But he also said you never did it to anyone..."

"Well. Because I was a kid and I didn't see the point in it, but... I do sometimes do it to him, but he gets all defensive and angry so I stopped."

Jimin giggled a little. That did sound like something he could imagine going on between the two best friends. Jin moved himself from leaning against the wall and made his way towards the room. Jimin turned towards his therapist and frowned. Hoseok sat up and stared at the door. His body trembled, because he recognised the foot steps.

"Time for curfew Jimin."

"I'm not leaving hyung."

"Jimin please. Don't make this difficult."

Hoseok frowned and stared at the door, as Jimin turned his back to Jin again. He stared at the door, his chocolate brown orbs dulling a little. A sigh came from behind him and the younger felt his body tense, before Baekhyun was called. The silver haired therapist poked his head around the corner and blinked, before heading over to the area.

"Can you help me with Jimin. He won't leave the spot."

"Mhm. Sure. He shares with Taehyung right."

"Yeah."

"I'M NOT GOING!"

The two therapists grabbed the arms of Jimin as the younger struggled when he was grabbed. Hoseok stumbled to his feet as he stood at the door. Jin frowned as Jimin kept struggling, he kept telling the younger to be quiet, and cooperate but Jimin wouldn't. Baekhyun winced inwardly at the struffle, he could tell the latter didn't want to leave his spot.

"J-Jiminie." Hoseok hit the door. "Please let him stay Jin! I'm sorry okay."

The elder gritted his teeth as Jimin kept shouting to be let go, though eventually the two therapists restrained the younger. Each grabbing an arm and leg before carrying him back to his room. The banging on the other side never stopped as Hoseok stood there, but they ignored him, knowing the elder paitent would get tired soon enough.

* * *

The elder slid down the door as he clenched his fists. It was dark in the room, and it was worse at night. During the day the room as bright because of the small amount of light through the window, but at night it wasnt always like that. For instant. There was no moon so no light shone through leaving the place completely dark and it scared Hoseok. He had been in here before, but this time it scared him alot.

He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head into his knees trying to keep a grip on himself. His body trembled as he stayed curled up against the door. He needed to get out. Instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is an update for Jimin and Hope bonding a little and I figured I should do something to make it seem like a hospital again.
> 
> Enjoy~ ☆


	12. C-8. You're Mine and I'm Yours.

Hoseok sat there staring at the wall. His eyes glassy as he once again raised the sleeve of his cardigan to his face wiping the streaks from his cheeks, just for them to appear again when the tears feel from his dull brown orbs. He had woken up again from a nightmare, one he hadnt had in years. The dream of when his sister went missing and a few days later his family get the news that Dawon, was dead. _'D-Dawon. I-I'm sorry.'_ Thinking quietly as he stood up and walked over to the door, once again for the millionth time, tiredly raised his arm and punched the metal door, before yelling at it to be let out. He didn't care about the time. He didn't even know what time it was.

On the other hand, Taehyung sat on the second bed in the shared room, tightly wrapped in a blanked and the lilac haired boys arms, was his best friend, roommate. Jimin sat there, crying and flunching everytime another faint bang from the room rang through the hospital. His hyung, was currenty screaming and shouting from that place and it pained Jimin so much that he couldnt help his hyung.

The orange haired boy couldn't take it anymore and unraveled himself from Taehyung and left the room, hurrying but also carefully so he wouldn't get caught, made his way to the room. Once he got there he flinched at the bang before setting his hands on the door and took a deep breath.

"H-hobi-hyung..." It was broken up as the youngers voice cracked. From the raspiness in his throat from his crying. "Please stop banging. You're going to haem yourself and you could wake Yoongi-hyung up." He gulped again and flinched a little at the sudden thump against the door. "Me, you both know what he is like being woken so early."

"Let me out please."

"I c-can't. I-I'm sorry."

"Let. Me. Out." Jimin flinched at the tone. It sent chills down his spine. "I HATE IT! I HATE IT HERE!"

"H-Hobi-hyu-"

"I didn't DO ANYTHING!"

"HOSEOK!"

It went silent as they both stared at the door. Jimin trembling vigorously at how his hyung was acting. Hoseok glaring at the door with a large amount of irritabile hatred.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." Jimin took a deep breath. "But I promised you. I intend to go on with the promise I made."

The door was punched once more before faint footfalls were heard from in the room, indicating that the elder had left the door. Jimin frowned before turning around. Determination in his path. He promised Hoseok that he would stay outside that door till the elder was released. It is exactly what he was going to do. Running back to his own room the door slammed open as Jimin went and grabbed his blanket. Taehyung watching the other.

"Jimin. You do this and you'll get into so much shit with Jin it would be too much to even weigh."

"I promised him Tae. I intend to keep my promise."

He left the room closing the door roughly behind him and making his way back to the door, before sitting down and wrapping himself in the blanket before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Hoseok sat in the corner of the room staring at his messed up knuckles as he quietly mumbled to himself, before scatching at his arms again. Jimin listening quietly to the mumbles from his hyung, too tired to realise what his hyung was currently doing. The younger eyes closed, as he slept till it was time for the therapists to return and Hobi to be released.

* * *

The sound of the main doors opening alerted the only person awake as Hoseok stumbled to his feet and walked to the door. Seokjin, Lu Han and Baekhyun stepped into the halls. Making their ways to the offices. Each going into their own. Jin just dropped his bag off before heading towards where Hoseok was held up. His tired expression soon turned into an unamused expression. He made his way towards the door, but just before he could tell the orange-haired boy off, he was stopped by one of the night shift nurses.

"Ah. Jin-ssi. Before you shout at Jimin-ah, I actually need to tell you about why the kid is there."

"Continue."

"Around three am. Hoseok began to make a ruckus and woke up, Taehyung, Jimin and Sehun. I've already told Lu Han that Sehun needs his comfort." The therapist nodded. "About ten minutes into the shouting, I began to hear another voice and came to see what was going on. I was about to tell Jimin-ah to go back to his room, but.."

"Spit it out."

"Hoseok calmed down. He was just... Quiet for the rest of the night."

Seokjin blinked before turning around seeing the orange haired boy slowly wake up. The first thing the younger did was tap the door, before receiving two knocks in reply. A sigh of relief was faintly heard before a few words were heard from the other side of the door.

"J-Jiminie... There's a lot of red."

Instantly Seokjin was at the door and Jimin being pulled back from the door. The younger brown orbs widened in fear. As Jin pulled the door open as Hoseok sat there. The elder patient's cardigan thrown haphazardly onto the bed, as the elder patient sat there his knuckles, fingertips and one arm all covered in blood.

"I-I couldn't. It wasn't stopping. I... I don't know what to do."

"Hobi..."

Jimin broke free from the nurse and pushed past Jin as Hoseok stared at the younger lost a little before he couldn't hold it back and the younger instantly hugged his hyung. He didn't care about the blood that would get over his clothes. All that mattered was that he could see his hyung. Hoseok arms wrapped around the younger pulling him closer like he would loose the younger. Jimin felt the grip on his shirt before he turned towards Jin and smiled a little, the only part that upset Jin inside was that the smile didn't reach the younger eyes, but still nodded to the silent request the younger had asked. The elder therapist closed the door, before walking away the nurse wearily following behind her senior.

"J-Jin-ssi... I-Is this okay, I-I mean. Hoseok-ssi is extremely unstable at this m-moment?"

"I trust Jimin. Just like I would leave Hoseok to help Jimin. It's just the way it works." Jin stopped and turned towards the door before looking back at the nurse. "That's how they are. They care for each other too much, but I haven't figured out where it will go in the feature. The best I can do is just sit and observe the two discretely."

* * *

Jimin unraveled his hyung's arms from around him and just silently sat in the elders lap, as Hoseok rested his head on the younger shoulders, wrapping his good arm around the boys waist, pulling him closer. Brown eyes stared at the injured arm of his hyung, before lifting the elders hand in his and placing a small kiss just above the injured knuckles. A flinch came from Hoseok at the latter's actions, before he sighed softly against the other's shoulder, his tired brown eyes closing as he soon fell asleep against Jimin. A small smiled laced itself across Jimin's face ad he softly ran his fingers through mattered mop of black hair resting on his shoulder. 

* * *

Lu Han quietly sat with Sehun as the other trembled. In a different room Baekhyun sat tending to the cut on Chanyeol's face. Jin sat in his office whilst Tae stared at his bedroom ceiling going over the information that was said yesterday about his hyung and then what happened earlier this morning.

Yoongi scrunched the paper up and threw it at the wall, as it joined the rest of the paper balls littering the floor. His brown eyes turned towards the empty bed as he sighed. _'How long is Jin going to keep him in there for?'_ He turned back to the notebook in front of him, before his bedroom door opened and a small kid sneaked in. Visitors weren't allowed in the rooms, just because it was safety and so the therapists could make sure that the patients didn't attack them. The mint-haired patient lifted his head and blinked at his cousin, before sighing and moving up a little on the bed, for the younger to sit down next to him.

"You're going to get us in trouble Jihoon."

"I know but. I need advice." A hum came from the elder as the younger took it as a cue to continued. "It's my Chinese friend. His... uhm. His boyfriend is acting weird, and he sometimes comes to school with bruises."

"Okay. How long has this been happening."

"Well... Junhui dropped out of school a few weeks back, I guess it started last week. Hao, kept saying that when he refused something Jun requested, it's like Junhui would just turn. Well just wasn't Junhui." Jihoon frowned. "He also said that during the night, since Jun lives with Minghao and his elder brother, Jun would like start talking to himself."

"Sounds like something like what Sehun has."

"Should I tell Jin? I'm worried about them both. They're both good students and it would be a big blow to our little group at school if something bad happened to one of them, or both of them."

"Mhm. I say, see what happens and if it continues. Tell Jin and take him to Hao's house."

"Okay. Uhm. How is Hoseok?"

"I'm not sure. I think Jimin is trying to talk some sense into him." Yoongi turned to the bed, before looking at Jihoon. "You on the other hand. Should get out the room before Jin or Baekhyun comes and checks on me."  
"Okay. See you later."

Yoongi nodded as he watched the younger leave the room before sighing and leaning his head against the wall behind him. The rest of the hospital was left in a deadly silence as the main door closed indicating that Jihoon and had left the hospital. There was the quiet sounds of a few patients in the garden.

* * *

In the room Chan and Baek were in, the therapist sat there swinging his legs that were hanging off the table, he stared at the man in front of him and smiled. He gestured the younger to come closer, which the latter did, before Baekhyun placed his hands on the boys cheeks and rested his forehead against Chanyeol's. The younger released a shaky sighed as he held one of Baek's wrists and softly ran his finger over the wrist knuckles.

"I'll get you better Channie. I promise."

"I know. Just don't leave me before that happens."

"I won't." Baekhyun pulled back and smiled solemnly at the younger. "When I do. We can hug and kiss just like we used to."

"I'd like that. I'd like it a lot Baekie."

Baekhyun nodded and wrapped his arms around the taller patient as the other smiled gently and draped his arms around the elder and smaller male. The silver haired therapist bit his lip as he tried not to show the struggle he was feeling. He wanted to express the love the two felt just like before, but he could loose his job instantly if he was caught, but anyone other than Seokjin or Lu Han.

* * *

Hours passed by since Jin had left Jimin with Hoseok in the room, and he decided it was time he left the two out. He had given Hoseok enough time to reflect on his actions, so the elder began to head towards the room, bowing his head at visitors who were just leaving after since a friend, or family member who was admitted to the hospital, he paused seeing the familiar silver-haired trainee rapper, the younger looked at the elder and smiled, walking over to him, before pausing and giving the area a quick scan at the silence, then looking at the elder therapist questioningly.

"Where is everyone?"

"Long story. I'll tell you on the way to Hoseok."

The elder explained to Namjoon what had happened and the younger sighed. He had heard about what happened with Jongin from Yoongi, so he wasn't as surprised that Hoseok acted the way he did. Arriving at the room Seokjin soon opened the door of the room, he sighed. When the door opened, a small fond smile appeared on his face, at the two curled up on the floor sleeping soundly. Jimin's small hands clutching Hoseok's shirt tightly as the other just shifted pulling the younger closer.

Jin quietly cleared his throat before walking over to the two, as Namjoon held the door. He smiled a little at the two. Seokjin crouched near Jimin and softly shook the boy, just for the younger to flinch and curl up near Hoseok a little more. The flinch soon woke the elder of the sleeping two as the dark brown orbs opebed partially.

"J-Jin?" It was raspy from sleep as the head slightly turned to the door. "H-Hey Namjoonie."

"Time to wake up Hoseok. It's almost dinner time."

"Mhm." Shifting a little, he softly shook the younger. "Hey. Jiminie, Jin said we gotta wake up." He yawned a little, hand over his mouth through the sentence.

"-m still tir-."

He curled up more against his hyung and fell back into a partial sleep state. Jin sighed and turned to Namjoon, as the two on the floor gradually fell back to sleep. The elder just stood up and walked over to the door, shaking his head at the other who sighed and closed the door once Jin was out, but was told not to bolt it as the two were allowed to leave, so they could just bang on the door and someone would just pull the door open for them.

* * *

Jimin sighed a little as they laid there. Hoseok stared at the wall still drowsy from being woke up, and Jimin just wrapped his arm around his hyung and stayed closer to the elder like he promised. One of Jimin's ankles locked with one of Hoseok's as the elder looked down at the orange-haired boy. Before the other looked u0 at him and blinked.

"Hey. You... You think Jin would allow me to stay in yours and Tae's room?"

"Mhm. I'm not sure. It would mean Tae would have to move in with Yoongi-hyung, which is not really a good idea. Tae is pretty lively sometimes in the morning depending if it's a good or bad morning."

The elder nodded and then went back to staring at the wall, only to be stopped by the younger gently tilting his head back down to face him. He smiled a little and stroked the elders cheek, feeling the roughness, he sighed.

"Hyung. You need to take care of yourself a little more." Threading his fingers through the mattered black hair, and then moving to the elders injured arm that was wrapped around him. "Also. Stop staring at the walls. It's bad to do that."

Hoseok let out a small huff before pulling the younger closer, the other struggled a little, as he turned a little, so his back was pressed against his hyung's chest, causing his cheeks to fluster, from the intimate position. Not like they hadn't been in other intimate positions, but this one just made Jimin more flustered because he didn't know what was actually between them.

"Hyung. Can I stay with you forever?"

"Stupid Jimin." Jimin felt a kiss against the back of his head. "Don't leave me. Ever."

"Alright hyung."

Jimin slightly moved the arm from around him, as he turned towards Hoseok leaning over the elder. Confused brown orbs stared into chocolate ones, as Jimin smiled softly at the elder.

"If I stay with you forever. Then I guess it means you're mine and I'm yours?"

"Jiminie?"

Hoseoks eyes widened when the younger kissed him. His cheeks flustered a little, before the other pulled back and stared at the elder. Jimin's cheeks also a rosy red, as he moved back, when Hoseok sat up and stared at the younger.

"I... I need to know if I'm right hyung." Hoseok nodded a little. Still slightly dazed. "If I stay. You're mine and I'm yours right. No one else's."

Hoseok smiled and pulled the younger towards him, Jimin stumbled forwards moving closer to his Hoseok, as the elder let out a small soft and gentle laugh. He softly stroked Jimin's cheek as the younger blushed more before climbing onto the elders lap and wrapping his arms around the elders neck. He stared into the chocolate brown eyes, as the younger searched Hoseok's for any type of mockery.

"I've been yours since day one Jiminie."

Jimin trembled a little, as he felt himself beginning to tear up at his hyung's answer to his question. He had never felt so loved, apart from when the Park's had adopted him and Chanyeol became his hyung. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Jimin before pulling the youngers head forward, so his lips were mere inches from the youngers.

"Can I say it now, Jiminie?"

"Mhm." Jimin didn't trust his voice at the moment, scared he would cry. "P-please."

"Jiminie." The younger opened his eyes to look at his hyung's. "I love you. More than anything."

"H-hyung." He gulped back the sob, as he felt the tear's slowly leave his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. A watery laugh left his lips. "I love you as well Hyung. More than anything."

Hoseok smiled and wiped the youngers tears, before pulling the younger into a kiss. The mere inches that were left between them disappeared as the younger tightened the grip of his legs and arms around his hyung's neck and waist. The two sat there till one pulled back for air, which was short lived from the other pulling them back into a kiss.

Jin and Chan both stood outside the door, looking at each other before deciding to leave the two alone again. They could stay in the room till they felt like leave, which both knew wouldn't be too long, because of how much Hoseok hated the white room, and would do almost anything to stay out of the room. They also knew he would do anything to keep Jimin out of the room, although just not at this moment in time.


	13. C-9. Grey Skies, Pink Skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : So I'll give warnings. Cause I noticed I forgot to do that in other chapters, and i'm sorry. I don't usually write these fics since I actually sometimes end up triggering myself (opps) but anyway.
> 
> * * *
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> • Jimin's PTSD symptoms.
> 
> • Blood - Not sure on how much... Yet.
> 
> • Harm inflicting (self/to others) - Jimin's ICAD
> 
> • Probably... JiHope scene of more than the kissing... (if you know what I mean. (Its not going to be extremely explicit. Not yet anyway.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> P.S. : I am going to make a side series of one shots between HunHan, ChanBaek and NamJin (as well as TaeKook and JunHao when they appear.) I keep hinting at it in the chapters. But this is JiHope... So I don't put it in. Sorry. I'll link the side stories in the next chapter.

Seven in the morning, every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday was cleansing time. The worst time for Jimin and his stay at the hospital. Though what made it worse today was that, Jin wasn't here, Baekhyun was going shopping with Chanyeol, as Chan had taken his shower/bath at four, Yixing had notified the patient that Baekhyun want the both of them to join the trainee therapist in getting food supplies for the kitchen staff, and he never has actually spoken to Lu Han, and the other small trainee scared him a little. He just didn't know why.

A knock on the door alerted the younger as he trembled. His chocolate brown eyes widened as he gulped. Taehyung was already getting his shower. Thats where the difference laid between him and his roommate. Taehyung lobed showers and baths, Jimin was petrified of water and anything to do with it apart from drinking water since that was basically in every drink, and he needed drinks to survive.

"Jimin..." Silence met the young nurse as the orange haired boy just stared back at the wall. "Jimin, its time for your shower or bath."

"I don't want to. Leave me alone!"

"I-I'm sorry."

Jimin listened to the footsteps fade away at a fast pace. He felt guilty for shouting at the nurse. It sounded like the one that Taehyung befriended. Oh right. The two girls got a job here after they finished the two week appreciateship they did. Tae wasn't going to be happy that he shouted at the younger's friend. It had only been a couple of minutes before he heard footsteps coming back towards the bedroom door, and hushed voices between the two people who had arrived. Soon enough there was another knock on the door, and Jimin huffed in annoyance before standing up and walking over to the door, yanking the immobile object open and was about the shout at the person before he realized who it was standing in front of him. Gulping Jimin blushed vigorously at the male in front of him, behind the man was the nurse that had previously come to try and get him to shower, but was told to go away.

"H-Hobi-hyung..." Chocolate eyes avoided the dark brown ones staring at him, before he noticed the elder turn to the nurse, mumbling for her to leave. "I-I, what uhm..."

"I was told you refused to go clean up?" Hoseok smiled softly at the younger, before stepping towards the boy and wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder. "You know. We can just wait for Jin or Chan to return."

"I-I'd prefer that a lot."

"Okay then."

He pulled Jimin back into the room, the door closing behind them. Hoseok wanted Jimin to get a little more sleep, and since Taehyung would be coming back soon to get changed, Hoseok would rather be curled up eyes closed with Jimin, than have to see the other younger paitient only covered by a towel. Jimin laid on his bed, and curled up into Hoseok's side, instantly falling back to sleep with a small smile on his face. The orange-haired boy always felt safe in his hyungs arms, and could easily fall fast asleep in them. Hoseok had tugged the blanket over both of them, - more over Jimin than himself - laying his head on his arm, keeping his other wrapped around the younger's shoulder. Jimin's hands tightly gripping the back of Hoseok's shirt as he slept.

A few seconds later the door opened and it took every muscle in Hoseok's body not to turn and see who it was, even if he already knew it was Taehyung. He really didn't want to see Tae, damp and wrapped in a towel. It seemed the lilac-haired boy hadn't noticed him yet as he continued to change from having his shower. Hoseok stayed quiet as he leaned closer to Jimin, nuzzling his face into the youngers hair, making the younger giggle in his sleep. It wasn't till after he had finished putting his shirt on that Taehyung noticed the duo, because of Jimin's quiet giggle.

"A-Ah... Hyung... When?"

Hoseok looked behind him and blinked before a thoughtfull expression appeared on his features. Taehyung blushed, and Hoseok noticed and scoffed a little.

"I've been here since before you came back. Jimin refused to go clean up, so we are waiting for Jin or Chanyeol to return." Tae nodded and stood there quietly. "I didn't look either, so don't worry about that."

"Wha! I wasn't even thinking that!"

Hoseok chuckled a little at the younger as Taehyung pouted before huffing and looking away, he was going to leave the room but stopped at the door and turned back to his hyungs. Hoseok blinked at him and tilted his head the best he could questioningly.

"I'll tell Jin or Chan when they return to come here... So just, stay with Jiminie... P-please?"

"Sure Tae, and thanks."

The younger nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. Hoseok turned back to the kid in his arms and quietly sighed before laying his head back on his arm and closed his eyes, as Jimin shifted a bit to get comfortable again in his sleep. Hoseok softly rubbed his foot against Jimin's, when the younger gripped his shirt a little more and buried his head into the elders shoulder.

* * *

When Jin walked through the door; Yixing, Baekhyun and Hcnayeol following behind carrying shopping bags, Lu Han poked his head out of his office door, his doe brown eyes showing exhaustion. Jin sent the other a tired but grateful smile, before hearing a muffled whine and Luhan just inwardly groaned before turning towards the patient.

"Hold on Sehun. I need to give Jin updates." The trainee stepped out of the office and closed the door a little before walking over to his senior. "Well. Everyone got showers apart from Jimin. Hoseok, I'm not sure if he got one before or still needs his, but he is currently with Jimin, as Taehyung had told me. What else...?"

Luhan scrambled through his memory, before looking at the elder, he quickly went back into his office and grabbed the note on his table. Sehun looked at the elder as he laid on the couch, patiently and drawing small patterns on the notebook that Luhan had given him. It wasnt a session, Sehun just felt more comfortable and safe in Luhan's office with the elder than anywhere else. Jin stared at Luhan as the younger closed the door to his office and handed his sunbae the note Jihoon had left for the other therapist.

"Jihoon came by, he seemed to be in a rush, but he said that he needed you to leave an appointment open for sometime after 3, also that you should go talk to Yoongi, as he explained most of the problem to him, and he couldn't explain at that moment because he was already running late for his composition lesson."

"Alright I'll go sort Jimin out, and then get in contact with Jihoon after asking Yoongi about the situation. You should get back to Sehun... He seems really possessive over you by the way."

"I guess. I don't mind it..." Seokjin doesn't miss the blush that found it's way on Luhan's face at the mention of the younger's attitude. "H-He j-just..." Luhan cleared his throat a little. "He seems to be less active in the hurting himself or others around him, when he is in the office. So I just let him be."

"Well. Just be careful Lu. If anything happens, you know to just shout one of us or the nurses."

"I know. Now quickly, you've got a lot to do now."

Jin chuckled and nodded slipping the note into his coat front pockets as he made his way towards Jimin's room, and Luhan went back to his office closing the door, he rest his forehead against the wood, just to flinch when arms wrapped around him, and pulled him onto the chair. A small sigh came from behind Luhan as he just sat in the younger patients lap, letting him calm down. A blush still on his face, as the film of what happened a few days ago when he was told Sehun had attacked Chanyeol by accident because of Hoseok's flip out.

"Lu-hyung..."

He turned towards the younger a little before he put his finger against Sehun's lips. Leaving the younger to pout.

"Not now Sehun... Later..."

* * *

Seokjin knocked on the bedroom door, before opening it a little seeing the two asleep. He quietly stepped into the room checking his watch. It was almost 10am in the morning, and around 7am is when they should have their showers. Jihoon's lessons usually start around 9am, so he must have come around 8ish. Sighing to himself, Jin just decided to concentrate on one task at a time. First is getting Jimin in a shower. Walking over to the bed, the elder softly nudged Hoseok's arm. He did it once more when Hoseok just mumbled and brushed his hand away. When the other refused to wake up, the therapist made his way to the other side of the bed and softly nudged Jimin. Thankfully the younger woke up and didn't do a Hoseok.

"A-Ah... Jin, you're back." Rubbing his eyes a little Jimin struggled a little but eventually turned to face his elder. "Is Channie-hyung back as well?"

"Yes. Chan and Baekhyun are back as well."

Jimin sleepily nodded, before he flustered a little when Jin chuckled, after Hoseok had pulled the younger closer and nuzzle his face into the others hair a little.

"Jimin, you think you could wake Hoseok up for me?"

Nodding nervously once, Jimin blushed as he shifted again to look at his hyung, and pouted when a small annoyed growl left the elder. Jin just sat on the chair he pulled from one of the desks diverting his attention to the note that Jihoon had left him, to see if he can make anything out of it before talking to Yoongi.

"Jiminie.. St-oving..." The younger inwardly giggled at his hyung's words. It was slurred from sleep. "Jus-et-comfor-eady."

"H-Hyung... Jin is here... Wake up please."

He softly kissed the elders forehead, as the other let out a small sigh and slipped his hand under Jimin's shirt, the younger flinched as he covered his mouth. Hoseok's hand was cold against his skin, and he almost let out a squeal, but silence it thank god.

"Hyu~ng! Wake up."

"Fine. I'm up..."

Hoseok sighed and stared at the younger one, as he smirked a little seeing Jimin's face deep shade of red. Jimin on the other hand just glared at his hyung, before turning his gaze towards their therapist. Jin blinked and looked over at the two and tilted his head a little.

"Awake. Good. Now, Hoseok, remove your hand from under his shirt and go get your shower."

Hoseok frowned before sighing and sitting up as Jimin pulled the blanket over his head in embarrassment. Jin looked at the ex-dancer before the boy got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Seokjin then turned to the lump under the quilt.

"Jimin. You okay?"

"'m fine..."

"Can you answer a question for me, before we go to get Chanyeol and to help you get cleaned up...?

"U-uhm... I-I guess."

"Are Hoseok and yourself; just friends or are you a couple now?"

Jimin lifted the blanket from his face and blushed a vermillion red. It answered Jin's question already, but he did need to hear Jimin say it himself.

"W-we..." Sitting up he fiddled with his fingers and gulped. "B-before we left that room... I told him how I felt..."

"When did Hoseok tell you?"

"Well... It was when he returned for hospital... I-Initially." Jimin closed his eyes. "Though it was made o-official before he left the room..."

"I understand. Sorry to put you on the spot." He stood up and ruffled the kids hair. "Its just precautions." Jimin nodded before slipping out of the bed and standing next to the elder. "Lets go get you cleaned up."

"O-Okay Jin."

* * *

When they left the bedroom, they headed to Chanyeol and Sehun's bedroom and softly knocked on the door before it opened and Chan stood there before nodding to the two of them, Jimin tugged at his arm, as he soon clung to Chanyeol.

"Shower?"

"Mh-hm."

Nodding, Chan stepped out of his room, and soon followed Jin, as he ruffled Jimin's hair. The grip on his arm tightened each time they got closer to the area. When they could hear the sounds of water running, Jimin felt himself freeze up and his head shook, as Chanyeol stopped and gripped the younger's shoulders, before making him look up a little to him.

"Hey. Chim, its fine. Okay, trust me, I'll stand outside the shower stall, since I know getting a bath will be too much for you."

"P-Promise. Don't move from the stall till I'm done. No matter what. Please Hyung."

"I promise Jimin. I won't leave until you are finished."  
Jimin nodded and looked at Jin, before taking a deep breath and gripped Chanyeol's arm as they continued to the showers. As they caught up to Jin, Chan turned to the elder and blinked, hearing running water.

"It's Hoseok. He didn't take his earlier because he stayed with Jimin till we got back."

"Oh."

Chanyeol frowned a little. Hoseok didn't take showers, why was the other in one of the shower cubicles. Its a good job -in a way- they were fixed and the curtains poles were replaced with metal instead of wooden. Plus the shower curtain were little longer, but Jin was already trying to see of there were any non-flammable ones after Yoongi's relapse.

"C'mon Jimin." 

It was whispered, but the younger nodded, showing he heard and headed into the shower rooms. Jimin stared towards the cubical the water was leaking from, and turned to Chanyeol who just placed his finger on his lips to tell his brother to be quiet. Nodding, he held onto Chan's arm as the elder looked away whilst the younger undressed. The silent cough echoed in the room as Jimin stared at the cubical, and Chanyeol turned towards the same cubical after turning the water on for Jimin's cubicle. The younger stepping out of the way of the water as quick as he could, trembling as he leaned against the wall, blocking the shower area from the bath area.

"Hoseok. You alright?" Seeing the hand slip from behind the curtain, showing a thumbs up Chanyeol wearily nodded. "Okay, just. Say something and I'll get Jin."

"I'm fine.."

Chanyeol turned back towards Jimin and carefully stepped over the water. Even if the other said he was fine. Chan was still worried. Stepping in front of Jimin, he crouched and ruffled the other head. During the time he was checking on Hoseok, Jimin had slipped down the wall.

"Jimin." It was whispered so only Jimin could hear over the running water. "If Hoseok says he isn't fine. Am I allowed to leave the stall to get Jin?"

"Y-yes. If he is in t-trouble. G-get Jin."

"Alright."

The two soon stood up as they made their way over to Jimin's cubicle. The younger kept hold of Chanyeol's hand as he stepped under the water. His nails slightly digging into Chan's skin, making the other inwardly hiss. Must tell Jin to cut Jimin's nails. He felt the trembles from the younger, but nothing bad, it was the same velocity the trembles were at when Jimin was heading here and getting ready for his shower.

* * *

Jimin stood there his eyes tightly shut as he gripped Chanyeol's hand. He felt his body tremble with each drop of water that touch the skin surface. They felt like bullets against his skin. With each drop, another drop of oxygen was taken from him, and with every drop, a tremble ran through his body. His legs feeling weaker by the second and soon enough, Jimin found himself on the floor, his grip on Chanyeol disappeared as he curled up into the corner, nails digging into his arms, as his foot slipped towatds the water, and a faint whimper came from him. Nails digging deeper into his skin, as he scratched down them, pushing himself further towards the corner, his body shaking as he tried to stay away from the water, his breathing more laboured, like on the day he first arrived.

_'I-I... S-Stop... C-Can't b-breath...'_

He didn't hear Chanyeol calling him for him to stop, after the elder pulled the curtain back when he instantly noticed the grip disappeared from his hand. Jimin also didn't notice the footsteps as Chanyeol looked towards the other patient who - thankfully for Chanyeol- had a towel around him. Hoseok turned towards the younger before stepping in and turning the shower off, he turn looked at Chan.

"Go get Jin."

Nodding the elder left the room, as Hoseok knelt in front of Jimin. He looked around and crawled a little to grab the towel hanging up, and instantly wrapped it around the younger. Jimin struggled a little trying to back into the corner more than what he already was. Sighing Hoseok frowned before taking Jimin's hand carefully, opening the small fingers and placing the edges of the towel into his hand. Jimin gripped the fluffiness of the towel and released a choked cry.

After seeing Jimin grip the towel, Hoseok sighed inwardly. Now he had to try and get Jimin to realise that he wasn't in the pool he almost died in. The faint footsteps heading towards them, told him that Chanyeol was bringing Jin, and as soon as Jin gets here, it meant Jimin was going to be in the end room near Chanyeol's, until he was able to share a room again. It also meant there was less chance of Hoseok seeing the younger without getting into trouble, and if that was the case, he had to try and calm him down, as best he could before Jin got here. So he tired the stuff he could think of that wasn't harmful.

"Jiminie..."

Nothing, and Hoseok bit his lip, looking behind him nervously. _'What do I do...?'_ His brown eyes turned back to the younger trembling in front of him. _'What would Dawon do if this was me...?'_ His eyes widened as he bit his lip a little harder, but not enough to make it bleed. He reached out and gently slipped his fingers under the mattered damp strands, before pushing them back a little. Lifting Jimin's head slightly. Hoseok gently kissed Jimin's forehead.

"Jiminie. Listen to me for a few minutes okay." No answer. Of course. "You need to calm down just a little." No response. "Please..."

_'H-he... lp... P-ple.. ase...'_

"H-Ho...S-seok..."

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here."

He slipped a little and flinched, but just smiled when arms wrapped around him, but he bit his tongue and just tightened his grip around Jimin ignoring the small sting from Jimin scratching his back a little. He didn't care, as long as Jimin calmed down. He pulled the towel around the younger more, as he trembled and shivered, choked sobs and deep breaths. His legs constantly slipping and his nails digging into Hoseok's back, leaving angry deep red marks, like he was trying to find a surface platform. None of this mattered though, Hoseok just sat their taking in the pain as he just whispered to Jimin, trying to get the other to snap out of the deepest part of his mind.

"Jiminie. Please, I need you to come back." He moved the orange hair away and kissed the others forehead again. "Please. I need you."

* * *

Jin almost slipped as he turned the corner to the shower area, his eyes widened as he stared at the two, his brow orbs taking in the scene, the scatches down one of the duo's back, as Jimin choked out words, just for the Hoseok to reply quietly. The small watered down red streaks, told Jin that through the amount of time this has being happening, the younger had already scratched away some of the skin. Chanyeol stopped at the wall, he didn't want to see what had given Jin an expression of panic.

"H-Hoseok..."

The black-haired patient soon lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at the therapist. Jin could see that he was in pain, but trying to conceal it, behind his genuine frightened expression.

"Jin. I... I can't get him to come back... I've tried everything I can think off."

Chanyeol stepped from the corner and winced at the state of his friends back. Hoseok stared at the elder before turning back to look down at Jimin, as the other still shivered, his hands scratching down Hoseok's back as his leg slipped again. The languid movements of Jimin was alarming at most.

"Chan. We have to hurry, now."

He nodded as the two made their way over to Hoseok, carefully, Jin tried to remove Jimin's arms, but stopped when a pained cry came from the younger. Hoseok gulped, as he stroked the youngers hair again.

"Jiminie, listen. Chanyeol's here. Channie is here."

"C-Chan...y-yeol...hyung..."

Hoseok really tried his hardest not to let out a choked sob, when chocolate eyes opened a little, but the scratching and slips of the youngers legs still languidly continued to happen.

"Hey... Chim Chim. You think you can let go of Hobi for me...?"

"W-wh...at...?" Jimin looked at Chanyeol, before at Hoseok and Jin. "H-Hobi... What happened...?"

"You blacked out... From fear..."

"How long...?"

"At least five minutes..."

Jimim bit his lip and nodded a little. He weakly tightened his grip around Hoseok, as the elder gritted his teeth before looking down at the younger and smiling softly, he push the hair back again and softly kissed his forehead, before letting Jimin go. The younger held the towel as he moved to Chanyeol, who soon lifted him off the floor bridal style.

"Take him to Baekhyun's office to get sorted then the spare room near your own, for now."

"Alright."

When they left the area and the footsteps were faint enough to deem it safe, a small choked whimper came from Hoseok. Jin winced before he went to the cabinet again to grab some wipes and went back to the patient. He knelt behind the male who was letting out painful choked cries and whimpers from the attacks on his back.

"You did good Hoseok. Even though you were injured. You did good."

"I-if I did good. You wouldn't have to nurse my back, Jin. Stop trying to make me feel like I did the right thing." Hoseok growled and flinched when the antiseptic wipe touched one of the deeper scratches on his back that was bleeding. "For all we know. This could have made it worse."

"Hoseok. Please stop thinking everything that goes wrong is your fault. It's not your fault, okay."

Another hiss left Hoseok as he fell silent, and that was never really a good sign. Sighing, Jin ripped open another antiseptic wipe and went of the cuts once more, Hoseok yelps of pain and small half-whimpers echoed in the large bathroom. The two stayed there till Hoseok was safe enough to put a shirt on over the cuts. The younger ask if he could see Jimin, but Seokjin instantly denied the request telling him to go rest. Jimin need to rest and Hoseok new that, but he can't help but feel like he is useless.

They were a couple now. It was his duty to look out for and protect Jimin, as well as help the younger through stuff like this.

* * *

Baekhyun sat in the office tending to Jimin's self inflicted wounds as Chanyeol sat next to the therapist. His foot consistently bouncing on the spot. Its only till he hears an irritated sigh from Baekhyun and the pointed glare aimed at him, that Chanyeol frowns and looks away, as Jimin just stares at them.

"Jesus Christ... Just kiss him Baek-hyung."

Jimin's quiet mutter left his mouth before he could stop it and he gulped as the therapist stared at the younger in the room. Baekyun felt his face turn a deep vermillion red, along with Chanyeol's who was currently staring at the floor, his face covered by his hair.

"I won't tell. Plus. You both used to be a thing, its only natural." Jimin smiles softly. "It's actually romantic the way you want to help him get better and holding back, but its horrible, because you are causing even more pain for the both of you." They both stared at him. "So. Just kiss him... Please... I don't like seeing the longing expressions."

"J-Jimin-ah..." He finished wrapping Jimin's arms. "I promised Chan I wouldn't... Plus... I co-"  
"But you want to... So just do it..."

He watched the younger stand up and head for the door leaving the two alone. Chanyeol had sat there quietly, but before Jimin had headed for the door, he caught a glimpse of his brother's expression, and smiled a thankful smile.  
Baekhyun stood up to put the first aid kit back, but he was stopped as soon as his stood up, the hand that went to pick up the first aid kit, was stopped when the hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned to the only other person in the room, before being pulled back into that person's lap.

"Baekie... I can't do it anymore." He whispered against the elders ear, as the therapist blushed harder. "Jimin is right. This agreement is hurting too much. I can't stand it."

"T-Then why did you a-agree...!" Baekhyun hissed out annoyed before covering his mouth when Chanyeol bit the area of the latter's neck that was visible. Baekhyun's breath hitched as he squirmed in the patients lap. A quiet yelp of "C-Channie...!" Left his mouth as Baekhyun felt himself tremble.

* * *

Jimin sat in the spare room as he stared at the wall. He looked at his arms before staring at the tips of his nails. It only took him a few seconds to put one and two together to get three as his answer. Just as he realises, the person who he inflicted pain on, had stepped into the room. Turning slightly, the orange-haired boy gave his hyung a pointed glare, the elder trembled before walking over to the boy, nervous from the glare.

"Hobi... Take your shirt off."

"W-What?"

"Your shirt. I said take it off."

If Hoseok had a drink. Cue him choking on that drink at the commanding tone from the younger. Anyhow he followed the boys request and removed his shirt. Not knowing why he had too.

"Jimin...?"

"T-turn around... please..."

The elder sighed. He wasnt getting out of this. Hoseok turned around and bit the inside of his cheek as the the other sucked in a strained breath. At that Hoseok instantly turned and knelt in front of the boy. His hands softly against the others cheeks. Jimin stared at him as he went to say something but was instantly cut off with Hoseok kissing him.

"You did not do anything. I allowed you to."

Jimin sat there and stared at Hoseok before leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around his hyungs neck pulling him closer. Lips pushed against each other before they pulled back, Hoseok just groaned when Jimin bit his lip.

"Jiminie. Wait."

"Nhn. Don't want to."

Hoseok blinked at the younger, before he just thought _'fuck it all'_ and leaned over Jimin, the younger laying on his back as his hyung knelt over him and soon enough they were kissing again, this time Hoseok slipped his tongue into the youngers mouth, one hand slid under Jimin's shirt as the other one, let out a small shiver with a timid whine at the elders cold hands. His thumb rubbed against Jimin's side as the other carefully pulled him closer so that Hoseok was leaning slightly above him.

"H-Hobi..."

Hoseok just kissed his lips once more before moving towards the youngers ear. His hands inching further up under Jimin's shirt as the younger let out a small whine.

"Jiminie..." The youngers breath hitched at the sultry tone in the elders voice. "Is this okay...?"

"Y-Yes! I-It's fine... God, Hyu~ng!"

Jimin arched a little when Hoseok accidently - but probably purposely - brushed the pads of his fingers over Jimin's chest, more specifically the currently hardening buds, due to the coldness of Hoseok's fingers. The younger whimpered a little, his arms tightening around his hyung's neck. Hoseok, bit the joint between Jimin's neck and shoulder, causing the other to moan -quite loudly- and silenced by Hoseok's lips. The elder pushed his chapped lips against the youngers soft-ish lips, before pulling back a little.

"Too loud Jimin."

"I-I'm sorry hyung."

Nodding, Hoseok sat back as Jimin followed him, kneeling in front of the elder, he blushed as the elder tugged at the hem of his shirt. Getting the gist, the younger raised his arms as Hoseok pulled the shirt off and instantly, he softly placed his lips against, Jimin's abdomen. The other blushing before he trembled at the tongue that made its way up to his chest. Jimin had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning again.

"H-Hobi...hyung..."

"Jiminie..." He breath was released over Jimin's chest as he looked at the younger, who was trembling a at his teasing. "What do you want, Jimin-ah?"

"Y-You..."

Instantly Jimin released a little squeal, as Hoseok pulled him down to sit in front of him. Jimin's bare back pressed against Hoseok's bare chest, the younger shivering at the skin to skin contact before he had to cover his mouth. His legs tightly closed as he trembled as Hoseok kissed down his neck, his thumbs pressed against the younger's nipples. Jimin could feel his rational thoughts becoming like static on a TV when the signal is terrible. Rational thoughts like: They really should not be doing this, as he had just recovered from having an attack because his PTSD against water.  
But they went out the window when his hyung bit his shoulder harder than last time. Biting his lower lip, Jimin tried to muffle his moan, his closed his eyes, back arched a little. How was this even making him feel good? Hoseok pinched one of his nipples, leading him to choke on the moan that was stuck in his throat.

"H-Hyung P-Please!"

Jimin was really thankful that Sehun spent most of his time in LuHan's office and that Chan was with Baekhyun, because that meant no one was in the room next door, and the group room was off limits at the moment, unless you wanted to go into the garden, but since it was raining, the garden was off limits as well. Jimin began to get fidgety, as he arched his back a little more at Hoseok ministrations to his chest. He felt his hyung's legs slip under his, but all he did was bite his lip harder, when they were parted more.

"Jimin... Do you like being bitten?"

"N-No..."

Hoseok chuckled at the younger's weak protest, before biting his earlobe, another shiver running through Jimin's body. Hoseok soon slipped his hand down his chest, as he tapped at the hem of Jimin's pants. The tightness around his pelvic area really defining his bulge that Hoseok created caused Jimin to blush more. Hoseok grinned against Jimin's neck, as the other trembled from the two fingers that walked over his bulge, a shuddered breath left Jimin as it took everything in him to not scream at his hyung. He knew if he wasn't enjoying the teasing from Hoseok, Jimin would probably be on the verge of tears from the tightness in his pants.

"Ho-bi...hyung..."

"Alright... I'll stop teasing you."

Jimin arched when his legs were parted more, causing him to slip a little, and just to bite his hand at the hand that instantly made it's way into his pants. His body shivered and trembled at the coldness against his heated member. He strained out a scream of Hoseok's name behind his hand. His head falling back against the elders shoulder. Hoseok smiled as he began pumping the younger's hard on, making the boy tremble against him. He rubbed on of his feet against one of Jimin's as the younger's toes curled every now and again.

"Jiminie you look so fucking good right now."

"S-Shut up H-Hyu-ahhn!"

He thrusted into Hoseok's hand as the latter pushed his thumb against the head, smearing the precum that was dripping from the slit. His body trembled as Hoseok continued to pump at his member. His breathing became more laboured, as he realised his ankles had locked with Hoseok's. He knew he wouldn't last long.  
A muted squeal came from Jimin as he trembled, when Hoseok had palmed the head of his cock, caging with his fingers, as he other hand went back to messing with his nipple, but what tipped Jimin over the edge was the harsh bite he got to the back of his neck, at the top of his spine. His back arched as he closed his eyes, gripping his hyung's wrists tightly. The elder just smirked as he bit deeper. Jimin soon felt the strain in his lower abdomen break, as he came in his hyungs hands.

Jimin leaned back against the elder, his boy trembling, as Hoseok removed his hand from the younger's member. He kissed the back of the boys neck, where he had harshly bit him, and then kissed down his neck. Jimin's sense's were all in overdrive, and as Hoseok kissed his neck, he continued to shiver.

"H-hyung... I-I can't... N-No More..."

"Alright."

He wiped his hand on the bed sheet, before wiping the younger down with the sheet. He'd just have to give it to the nurse to wash. He pulled the youngers pants up a little before slipping his arm under the boys knees, his arm resting against the youngers back, as he softly placed the latter on the second bed, gently kissing his forehead. He then went to gather the sheets and the towel that was laying on the floor from when he went to change.

He turned to the younger seeing him asleep, Hoseok bit the inside of his cheek. It was wrong what he did, but Jimin had asked for it, and Hoseok gave him what he wanted. That being a release. Quietly he sneaked out the room, and headed towards the nurses office to hand over the dirty washing, after getting his shirt back on. He was thinking of going back to his room, but Jin was in there. So he just went back to sit with Taehyung in the lounge, since everyone seemed busy, or sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was long... And yes. There is a M Scene. I did warn you. Hobi was only helping little Jiminie with his problem. Almost 6000 words. Lol.
> 
> Please don't hurt me.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me. I really appreciate it.


	14. C-10. Seokjin draws the Line!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the chapter before this one. It'll explain a few things that you've probably noticed in the previous chapters and upcoming chapters.

When Jimin woke up, his body felt tired still. His eyes stared at the white sheet in front of him, as he set a hand on the mattress underneath him to lift himself off his side. When he sat up, he leaned forward and let out a sigh, his hands running through the orange strands a little, before he rubbed his eyes. It wasn't till the small cough rang through the room that he lifted his head to look at the therapist. Baekhyun sat there quietly, he was judging Jimin's appearance - in a good way - making sure nothing bad has gone wrong during the time the boy was alone. Jimin felt himself blush nervously under the gaze of the therapist.

"Please tell me, you did not try anything in the sexual area, after having a panic attack."

Jimin gulped, and went to answer before the door was slammed open and an angry Jin stepped inside dragging Hoseok by the ear before staring at Jimin. The others in the room fell quiet as Jin released Hoseok, as the elder patient grumbled, rubbing his ear. The bedroom door had now been closed by Baekhyun during the few seconds of distraction and so no one outside the room would hear the conversation. Hoseok sat on the other bed, as he glared towards the therapists and muttered something under his breath about them.

"What the hell Hoseok?" Jin began, and Jimin went to speak but Baekhyun just shook his head at the younger whilst Jin glared at the currently irritated patient. "Well?"

"I have nothing to say."

Jimin gulped at the gaze in Hoseok's eyes, he turned his eyes to the bed, as he felt his fingers twitch. He wanted to go over that and wrap his arms around his hyung to keep him somewhat calm, but he knew that it would also piss Jin off, more than what he was already.

"How about you Jimin?" Jin turned at looked at the younger who just messed with the loose thread of the quilt. "Jimin."

"H-huh... I-I..."

"Do you have anything to say?"

A single nod, made two raise their eyebrows slightly and another to panic, as he shifted uncomfortably at what his Jimin was going to tell the therapists.

"It wasn't Hobi-hyung's idea-"

"Jiminie....Don't gi-"

"It was my idea, and he was just helping."

Hoseok lowered his head, as he stared at his hands, his fingers locked nervously against his stretched legs. The elder gulped a little when he could feel all eyes on his.

"Is that true Hoseok."

"I... We..."

Jin sighed before turning to Baekhyun. Jimin looked at the therapists before turning to Hoseok. Once again he was frozen at the glare. Jin turned back towards Hoseok and frowned disapproving, before turning to Jimin.

"Baekhyun. Take Jimin out of the room."

The silver-haired therapist nodded before gently tugging on a trembling Jimin, the orange haired patent looked towards Baekhyun, before turning back to Jin and Hoseok. He gulped as he slowly moved off the bed and headed outside. Once they were gone, Jin finally spoke.

"Are you going to calm down?"

"It was none of your business what we do. It's your job to keep us happy!" Hoseok temper was rising and sometimes Jin swore that he missed a diagnosis on the younger. "Why can't you just do your job! I helped him because I love him and I hate seeing him upset... He..."

Jin frowned before letting out a small sigh and then kneeling in front of Hoseok. Jin didn't care for regulations right now, he instantly wrapped his arms around Hoseok as the other cried into his shoulder, choked words leaving him as he tried to speak, only for Jin to cut him off by whispering quiet hushes in his ear.

"W-why... A-A-are... Y-You being me-mean..." Hoseok sniffled, "I-I'm always the b-bad... P-Person... A-Always in t-the wrong..."

"BAEKHYUN!" The door opened as Jin turned and glared at the other. "Yoongi. Now. I need Yoongi."

"Gotcha." Baekhyun closed the door and turned to Jimin, before shaking his head at the silent question in Jimin's eyes. "Give him space. We may have unintentionally triggered him."

"O-okay. I... I'll go to Channie-hyung for while then."

Both nodded before going their opposite ways. Baekhyun heading to grab Yoongi and Jimin to go sit with Chanyeol in the music room.

* * *

Yoongi instantly opened the door and stared at the two of them. As soon as Baekhyun said Hoseok's name followed by Jin needing him, the mint-haired patient was out of his room - notepad scattered on the floor with his pen - and heading to the room that Hoseok and Jin were currently using.

"Hoseokie."

Yoongi crossed the room as Jin moved out of the way. He sat on the bed and gathered the younger in his arms, quietly stroking his hair, calming him down as much as he could so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Chocolate orbs locked with Jin's dark orbs with a silent but knowing question, and Jin frowned.

"Let's just say, we found out what the two did yesterday, after I told Hoseok to give Jimin some space, after the younger panic attack yesterday."

"So?"

"It wasn't his idea. It was Jimin's. Hoseok was getting angry, and I didn't want Jimin to see it, the younger was still somewhat confused at certain things."

"You wrongly accused him?" Yoongi glared at the elder. "Jin you know that is something not to do with him. You are his therapist for Christ's sake." Sighing he just turned to his friend. "I'll try get him to calm down, but you gotta leave."

"Okay... Just. Be careful."

"Jin. I'm now an idiot. I know how to deal with him, I've been dealing with him since the symptoms showed when he was fifteen."

Jin nodded and left. Yoongi sat there as he pulled Hoseok closer. He really didn't like doing this, and he hated remembering but, it was his only option. Dawon wasn't here to do it for him anymore. This was probably the only time he would show so much affection to a person and that is only because he grew up with Hoseok. He was a little brother. He would protect the younger even if it meant being hurt himself.

"Seokkie."

"Yoon...gi... I want Dawon-noona." Yoongi felt his heart break a little at the request that he couldn't grant. "Where is she... Did she go home?"

"Yeah... She went home... You were tired and she didn't want to bother you..."

"Oh... Okay..." A small sniffle left the younger. "She is so thoughtful Yoongi... I wouldn't have minded though..."

Yoongi didn't have the stomach or heart to coldly tell Hoseok to snap out of it and that it had already been seven years since Dawon had died. He couldn't remind the other. Remind Hoseok of the reason why he became like this. He looked at the other when he felt hands tighten on his shirt, and another rush of sobs ran through the younger body. Yoongi couldn't tell Hoseok because eventually the other would remember.

"She isn't coming back. That's why umma and appa look at me that way. I was meant to protect her as her brother, even if I am younger."

"Hey. Hey. Hoseok. Look at me." Yoongi took a deep breath and lifted Hoseok's head. He softly kissed the top of the others head just like how Dawon did to them. "It is not your fault. You are not the bad person okay."

Hoseok stayed silent and just sat there leaning against the elder. Yoongi stayed with him to scared to leave the other alone, afraid he would do something to harm himself. He cradled the younger in his arms as the shallow breaths told Yoongi that Hoseok had fallen asleep. The door slightly opened as similar chocolate eyes to the elder was seen through the cracks. Yoongi carefully lifted his hand, and gestured the younger to come in, as well as to be quiet. Doing as told Jimin quietly stepped into the room and closed the door carefully. When he turned to the two on the bed, he felt a tug at his chest at how peaceful Hoseok looked in Yoongi's arms.

"H-How is h-he?"

"I’m not entirely sure, but I know for definite, Hobi is exhausted as hell itself." Nodding Jimin frowned a little before hearing a snort from Yoongi. "Stop thinking like that Jimin. He is like a little brother to me, Hobi is a hundred and one percent yours."

"I’m sorry. I can't really help it." He looked away embarrassed. "Oh. Jin wanted me to tell you that Jihoon is here and they need you."

"Alright. Will you stay with him?" Jimin nodded as he watched Yoongi moved a few strands hair from the face of his Hoseok. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Never in a million years hyung."

Yoongi lays Hoseok against the mattress and then stretches before patting Jimin's shoulders. Jimin looked at Yoongi, as the other gripped his shoulder a little too strongly.

"You're a good kid Jimin. You would be a better example, than me." He stepped away as Jimin turned and watched him leave, before hearing the almost silent. "Look after Hoseok for me?"

"I promise; I will do my best. Yoongi-hyung."

The door closed and Yoongi left Jimin a little confused with what he meant by, Yoongi not being a good example for Hoseok, but instead himself. He would have to ask another time, pushing the thoughts back he turned to his hyung and bit his lip. The tear tracks visible against his hyung's cheeks. Jimin climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Hoseok, before reaching out to gently rub his thumb over his hyung's cheeks to get rid of the wet lines.

The room had been extremely quiet as Hoseok slept, Jimin had changed his sitting position so his legs were now hanging off the side of the bed, and not underneath him. His head was gradually falling as he began to feel sleepy, the hand wrapped around his wrist, halting him from going anywhere at all. After jolting himself awake again, from the drop of his head, Jimin did a quick scan of the room before turning to his hyung. Unwrapping the hand from his wrist, Jimin leaned over his hyung a little, setting a hand beside the elder’s head, before gently running his hands through the black strands, a quiet sigh came from the elder as he moved into the touch a little.

"Hobi..."

Jimin softly ran his finger over the shell of Hoseok's ear, as Hoseok shifted a little in his sleep. When the other didn't wake up, Jimin sighed a little before sitting up a little. He was bored, but he promised Yoongi he wouldn't leave Hoseok alone. Jimin yawned a little still sleepy, he felt his body grow heavy with drowsiness again, his head dropping a little as he began to fall asleep. It was a couple of minutes of Jimin falling asleep in his seated position that Hoseok woke up. His actions languid, but still Hoseok quietly reached for Jimin, before carefully pulling him to lay down, his arms instantly wrapping around the younger.

"Jiminie."

He nuzzled his head into Jimin's hair. A small murmur came from the younger as Hoseok smiled and pulled him closer. Another murmur came from Jimin, before the younger shifted and turned around to face his hyung, still half asleep. The elder looked at him, he softly ran his thumb over Jimin's cheek as the younger leaned into the touch, before burying his head into Hoseok's shoulder and falling back to sleep. The small shiver that ran through the elder’s body when he felt the others hands against the skin of his back, and quietly kissed the younger head, holding him close, his foot softly rubbing against Jimin's ankle.

The door opened a little and Hoseok glared towards the person, before making sure that Jimin was still sleeping, and seeing the younger still asleep, he turned back to the person and the door and blinked. A small frown laced the elder’s lips as he stared at the younger patient.

"Hoseok... Jin said we may be getting some new patients sometime this week or next."

"Mhm...kay."

"T-They... Uhm... I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

Taehyung left the room, closing the door behind him, as he laid his head back onto the pillow, pulling Jimin closer. So they were getting new patients. It had been nearly a year since Jimin and Sehun arrived. More patients meant more trouble, and stressful therapists. Something Hoseok didn't like, he would have to thank Taehyung later for giving him a heads up.

* * *

As Hoseok began falling back to sleep from the feeling of Jimin drawing small circles on his lower back. He froze a little when he felt Jimin's hand move towards the small scabs from the cuts the younger had inflicted on him.

"Hey, don't."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh. It's okay."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Hoseok rolled onto his back, pulling Jimin to lay on top of him. The younger gripped the front of his shirt, small trembles running through the small figure as Hoseok ran his fingers through the orange strands, before lifting the younger chin and pulled him forwards before pecking him on the lips. Jimin looked at Hoseok before sitting up a little, he felt the hands on his thighs as he straddled the elder, moving his hands to Hoseok's abdomen, slowly moving towards the elder’s chest. A faint shuddered sigh left Hoseok as he gulped at Jimin's actions. Hoseok released Jimin's thighs to grab his wrists and gave him a stern look. He wasn't going to do what they did yesterday, again. Not when he was already at the top of Jin's twenty-four-hour watch list.

"Jimin."

It wasn't just his name it was a warning, but the younger didn't listen as he leaned towards the elder, Hoseok's grip on Jimin's wrists tightened as he felt the younger silently nip at his jawline. Hobi felt a small breath released against his ear. He had a few questions for the younger, mostly where they hell he learned to do this. He need to ask Chanyeol later, right now he had to stop Jimin before it went too far, that's was his main goal, until Jimin decided to grind his hips into Hoseok's own, making Hoseok let out a strained grunt. His hands moved from Jimin's wrists, to the younger's hips, gripping enough to leave small finger imprints possible small bruises in the shape of his fingers. Jimin whimpered as he shifted a little, and continued to roll his hips, the only different was, after a few more from the first, instead of grinding his clothed arousal against Hoseok's, Jimin chose to use his ass, causing his hyung to release a low moan from the back of his throat. Hoseok closed his eyes, his grip tightening against Jimin’s hips, as the younger continued to grind his ass against Hoseok's rapidly growing bulge.

His brown eyes opened, and Jimin stared at his hyung, seeing the brown iris darken, as he continued to grind against him. It took one, thrust up from Hoseok, and the elder soon felt Jimin’s thighs tighten and tense against his waist. The younger arched a little, probably the only time Jimin thought he would possible moan so wantonly was in that second. He covered his mouth with the sleeves of his shirt, as he trembled. Hoseok bit the inside of his cheek, as he still held Jimin’s hips in place, both grinding against each other, his eyes taking in the whole of the younger boy. Jimin’s flustered cheeks, and lust filled eyes, his mouth that was parted against some of the fabric of his shirt, as the small pants left his mouth, with small moans. The way his thighs kept tensing against his waist, and the way his ass felt when they rubbed together.

"S-shit- Jimin."

Both too caught up in their little world, they didn't hear the footsteps making their way to the room, till the door opened and Jimin released a squawk, before they both turned to star at their therapist, just for Jin to stare back at them disapprovingly. Jimin stayed in his place as Hoseok threw his arms over his face, a quiet sigh leaving him, with a small curse as Jimin sat messing with his hyung’s shirt that was currently bunched half way up his torso, as he bit his thumb through the fabric of his own shirt sleeve.

The younger might as well of had the words nervous and scared to fuck writing on a sign, and held above his head, with the way he was messing with the fabric of Hoseok’s shirt and chewing his sleeve, which he wouldn’t usually do, because of how disgusting it was. Embarrassed was definitely also a word to describe how Jimin also felt about getting caught, but when a small shiver ran down his spine, from knowing that Jin was still glaring at them, you could also add the next words of -unintentionally- extremely aroused, to the list of Jimin’s feelings at this moment in time, because god help the younger Park brother, that it is what he was feeling. Embarrassed and extremely aroused as well as nervous and scared.  
Hoseok on the other hand, was annoyed, and currently trying not to scream at Jin to leave, so he could pin Jimin to the bed, and wreck the younger. The elder did hope that Jimin would -probably not- mind if he did, at least Jimin didn’t look like he would, from the way he was acting before they were disturbed. Yet, when Hoseok looked at Jimin, seeing the younger fidget a little, and softly biting the inside of his lip. He had to hold back the smirk, by biting the inside of his cheek, and if Hoseok wasn't currently eyeing Jin from his peripheral vision as well as watching Jimin try to not scream because of how badly turned on he was, Hoseok would’ve teased Jimin, just to get the younger even more hot and bothered than he already is, but unfortunately he couldn't.

In short, the two didn't like the glare they were receiving from Jin, and knew that they should actually move but they both had a situation that they couldn't attend too due to Jin being in the room, and when the elder decided he was going to actually do something -plus the two hoping he give a reason why he was in the room- Jin sighed and closed the door, before sitting on the end of the bed that wasn’t in use.

"Jimin... Move of off Hoseok. Please."

The younger gulped, his body tensed against Hoseok’s, as a rigid tremble ran down his spine. Jimin didn’t trust his voice, so when Hoseok turned towards Jimin, as he glared towards his hyung, still chewing at his lip behind the cuff of his shirt. Hoseok looked towards their therapist, as Jin looked at them, wondering why Jimin hadn't moved. His eyes then scanned over the duo, taking in how they were tensed -mainly Jimin- and the position they were in, that being the fact of Jimin currently straddling Hoseok, his thighs tightly pushed against Hoseok’s waist, as the elder had taken the hand Jimin was using to mess with the elder’s shirt, into both of his own and remained quiet. Jin just set his elbows on his knee’s leaning forward, to just grip his hair, as he strained out an low quiet growl of annoyance.

"Jesus Christ."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

Hoseok sat up, an arm wrapping around Jimin's waist, the younger tried his hardest to hold back on cursing the elder, shivering or anything like that. He frowned when Jimin apologised to Jin. He shouldn't have to apologise for the way his body craves touch. Jimin trembled as he gripped Hoseok's shirt. Jimin could deal with this a little bit, but not for such a long time, the younger needs Jin to hurry up, he needs release. The more time Hoseok has his arms around him, clothed arousal pushed against Jimin's ass, meant more time on holding his ever so quickly, thinning self-restraint, that the younger was currently trying to keep intact, and not to whine at Hoseok to just do something. The both of them really wished Jin would just go like so they could both feel release.

"Okay this is what is going to happen." Jin stated calmly, though they could hear the sighs awkwardness come from the two. "After you finished relieving yourself, in the quietest ways you can. You both are going to take a break from each other. "

"What?"

They stared at Jin like he had just announced that there was going to be an apocalypse soon and they had no weapons or ammo to defend themselves, and extremely low on rationings. Jin was going to split them up. Is their therapist crazy? Are they sure that Jin wasn’t the one that should be a patient here?

"Basically. Until I say, you two cannot engage in anything that'll lead to sexual activities. Talking is fine, maybe a hug too. But nothing more than that.” Jimin bit his lip, as he looked away for a few minutes, just before looking back up at Jin. The elder stared at the youngest in the room, before sighing. “What is it Jimin?”

“C-Can we kiss?”

“No.” Before any of them could object Jin continued speaking. “No you can’t because, if you did.” Hoseok glared at their therapist as Jimin just lowered his head, and Jin glared back towards Hoseok. “There is at least a 95 percent chance, you would both end up making out and not keeping your hands off each other for more than the two seconds a quick peck on the lips would take.”

“Oh and you would know because?”

“Hoseok. You’ve already pissed me off more times that I can count lately, don’t even thinking of trying to start another argument.”

“I seriously would want to know how; you would know… Like, how could you possible know that a simple peck could instantly mean we would end up what fucking in the main entrance or something!”

“H-Hyung!”

They both looked at Jimin, as he tried to hold back his whine of discomfort as much as possible, by instead letting out a small strained pant. Hoseok frowned and sighed as he wrapped his arms around the younger and muttered a small apology to him. When Jimin buried his head into the crook of Hoseok’s shoulder and neck, Hoseok turned to Jin gritting his teeth, before sighing.

“Fine. We’ll do what you said, just… Leave already.”

“Good. Don’t forget to give the nurses the dirty sheets.”

“Whatever.”

The two sat there for another minute or two after Jin had left, and they couldn’t hear his voice or footsteps any longer. Jimin letting out a strained whine, of Hoseok’s name, and both decided to quickly finish what they started before doing as Jin had demanded. They didn’t like the idea at all, and Hoseok could possibly live with the whole not touching Jimin in that sort of way, but he was worried about Jimin. Would Jimin be able to do it that was his only worry.


	15. C-11. Strengths and Weaknesses

Jin had informed Baekhyun, Lu Han as well as Chanyeol and Yoongi about the probation he had given Hoseok and Jimin. Explaining that the most intimate the couple could get was hugs, anything more than that, they had to be parted. In a way, Chanyeol and Yoongi had agreed to this-with many dejected sighs-and agreed to help Jin out, Baekhyun had to kind of agree ̶ unwillingly or not ̶ because Jin was his superior, and Lu Han just agreed anyway not wanting to anger Jin, since the senior therapist already seemed angered by the two patients the group of five were speaking about. Jin had set the probation midday yesterday, and after the two's little caught in the act ordeal.  
Yoongi had told Jin, when he was finished explaining the probation, that Hoseok came straight back to the room, and hadn't left since, the little update was also accompanied by an irritated glare from Yoongi towards Jin and his sudden order. Since Hoseok craved for love and attention, that he lost after Dawon had died, and his parents basically didn't want to know him anymore, so the younger had to stay with Yoongi in his apartment that his aunt was renting for him, whilst he went to college. Actually, Yoongi needed to ask Jihoon about that place, but he'd do it another time. Right now, Yoongi had to concentrate on Hoseok, and Seokjin's stupid ̶ but somewhat efficient ̶ idea. 

"Look. I'm not saying that you are wrong, Jin-hyung." The mint-haired muttered. "I'm just saying, you've basically narrowed all of the actions that keep Hoseok-ah somewhat fucking stable, down to a practical ZERO!"

"And I am saying, that it's better for Jimin and Hoseok, instead of them feeding the relationship they have ̶ that is healthy as it can be with the issues they have ̶ and turning it into something extremely unhealthy and just based around sexual interaction."

"He... Does have a point in that degree Yoongi-ah."

"I understand that Chanyeol. I really do." Yoongi sighed, and rubbed his temples, sitting down on one of the couches in Jin's office. "But, I've known Hoseok since he was eight. His relationship with his parents wasn't that great, and a-after... After Dawon died." He rested his elbows on his thighs and ran his hands through his hair, before lifting his head to stare at the other three, folding his arms. "After Dawon's death. The level of affection he received from his parents practically went to zilch - Well mostly from his father - but that isn't the point!"

"Yoongi."

"No, just. Let me finish okay." It was passively said, through gritted teeth, and Yoongi continued. "Hoseok is one for skinship, no matter the person okay. Sometimes he takes it too far, and I know from a personal level, so does Hoonie." He took a calming breath and lowered his gaze to the floor. "He. Hoseok lost all hope after Dawon's death, and resulted into going for the drugs, prescribed or not. Cocaine, Depressants, sleeping pills even as far as ecstasy, on the weekends and resulting to him hooking up. It was extremely un-fucking healthy, and I couldn't do anything. You know why?"

"Please. Yoongi, don't do this."

"He did it because Dawon died. Dawon died, and I was the one who did that to him, because I was stupid enough to set fire to that stupid den, and not bother checking if there was anyone there." Yoongi covered his face, viciously wiping the tears that ran down his cheeks-that he didn't even realise had appeared-with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Because of me, he lost all affection and hope, but when Jimin suddenly showed up, his eyes. He may not have smiled at first, but just for a single second, his eyes had a hint of hope in them. Like he knew Jimin was the one that would give him what he wanted, and he was right."

"Jin... You have to understand. Yoongi and I know where you are coming from, but only allowing Jimin and Hoseok to hug, is extreme." Frowning, he glared towards the younger, but higher up. "Even for you. This is pretty low, for a probation."

"Chanyeol."

"No. Don't even bother, Baekie." He pointed a glare towards the silver-haired therapist, before turning back to Seokjin. "Before Hoseok, Jimin or Yoongi even came to this place. When Jongin had almost killed that patient. You put him on a probation, for three months. Yet you allowed him to get so familiar with a patient to the extent, that even in those three months’ probation, the two formed a relationship."

"I did not know that would happen okay."

"No, you probably didn't, but you did nothing to stop it even as the probation was still going on. Instead, it leads to Jongin's death, and a shit tonne of paperwork for you and Baekhyun. Plus, Hoseok ending up in that room, and injuring himself to the extent that he would not leave his room, after being released from it."

"What do you want me to do?! Goddamitt."

Jin growled out at them, Baekhyun immediately set a hand on the younger's shoulder to calm him down, whilst Lu Han just stood on the side-lines, since he didn't know the two as well as the other four, even if he had been at the hospital the same amount of years as Baekhyun. 

"I AM TRYING TO KEEP THIS RELATIONSHIP TO A HEALTHY STANDERED! I am trying my goddamn hardest, to keep them from hurting one and other, whether it physically, verbally or mentally."

"I'm going to tell you one more thing about Jimin, Jin." Chanyeol sighed a little. "Jimin probably hasn't even told you about it. The real reason he was thrown into the system."

They all turned towards Chanyeol as he frowned. Chan really didn't like remembering the first time his parents had told him about Jimin's past, whilst the younger was at school and Chanyeol had to stay home because he didn't feel up to going to college that day. 

"His birth dad, got caught up in a messy situation, and well long story short. Jimin's family paid the price." Chanyeol sat beside Yoongi, and frowned leaning back into the cushions. "Only Jimin survived because his mother had the right idea of keeping the kid hidden in the basement of his house. That didn't stop Jimin from witnessing the corpses of his parents, siblings and grandparents on the upper levels when he deemed it was safe for him to come out of the basement."

Yoongi looked at Chanyeol and frowned, lowering his head. Since the younger knew what it felt like to lose one’s whole family. Yoongi knew that extremely well. Sighing, he lifted his head and looked at the three therapists, he frowned and rubbed his eyes a little with his sleeves, before ruffling his hair. 

"I cannot be dealing with this. Look, I'll agree to this probation, to a certain extent." Yoongi muttered standing up and sorting his trousers out. "But if they kiss AT ALL. Do not, expect me to break it up, because god help us. I never want to see those kids cry, ever, or even hear them crying."

Everyone watched the younger of the group leave the room, and head to god knows where in the hospital. It was deadly silent after Yoongi's departure, before Jin sighed and called the small meeting to a close, allowing everyone to go, just for the therapist to sit down on his arm chair, after the last member left, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

When Yoongi arrived back at their room, he was met with silence, an empty bed and loneliness, which was strange since when he left to be called in by Jin, Hoseok was sleeping, and it was a deep sleep. How long was he with the elders? It was obviously long enough for Hoseok to wake up and disappear, that was for definite. Leaving the room, he went to the main lounge area, and frowned not seeing his friend there, only Jimin and Taehyung, who were lounging on the sofa, watching cartoons on the television. Turning towards the music room, he just hoped the younger wasn't in there. Heading towards the room he opened the door, and his felt his body tense seeing the other staring at the corner that had wall length mirrors. Three coming out from the corner of the two joined walls, giving a small area in the large room for dancing. The movable instruments, that were always placed in the corner-since the dance area was hardly used-were moved out of the way to a different corner, mainly near the grand piano. 

"Hoseokkie-ya..."

The boy flinched and turned towards Yoongi, before back to the mirror. It wasn't anything bad at the moment, but Yoongi knew the longer Hoseok stared at himself, the deeper the younger would fall into a low, setting off his ICAD. Slowly the mint-haired boy made his way over to his friend, and quietly stood next to him, the younger was a few inches taller than him, but Yoongi didn't give a crap about height difference at the moment, since there were more pressing matters at hand. 

"Hobi... Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about...? You probably know everything anyway."

"C'mon, don't be like that Hoseok, what have I done, for you to act so coldly towards me?" Yoongi frowned, staring at the younger through the reflections. "You know; I would never fully agree to Jin's probation. I just agreed to not letting you and Jimin be alone together."

"That's still agreeing to something. You know it. You know what I am like, and... And Jin is taking that from me!"

"Yah! Don't yell at me! I haven't yelled at you, you brat." Clicking his tongue, he looked away. "Just like Jihoon. Always getting angry at me, when I've done nothing wrong."

"Whatever hyung. I don't care anymore, none of you want me to be happy, I get it. I mean, how long has it been since I’ve been happy."

Yoongi went to say something, but stopped when he turned back to see the spot next to him empty, and Hoseok's retreating figure through the mirror, suddenly it was a little more difficult for the elder to breath, because he knew exactly what Hoseok meant by those words, and it hit Yoongi just a little too close to the guilt that made itself a house and fire -literally- in his mind and gut. Yoongi stared at the mirror before crouching, and running his hands through his hair. Sighing he sat himself down and ruffled his hair, before dropping his hands into his lap and looking at the mirrors again. 

* * *

Jimin sat in the main room, his arms wrapped around his knees as he chewed on the sleeve of his cardigan. He had watched Hoseok storm out of the music room, but Yoongi was still in there and he couldn't go to check on his boyfriend because of the probation. So now he is just waiting for everything to calm down and hopefully someone to keep him company. When the music room door opened again, Jimin watched as Yoongi made his way into the lounge and made eye contact with Jimin, the younger still chewing at his sleeve as he lifted his other hand, - the sleeve slightly hanging over his fingertips - waving at his hyung to say hello. Yoongi nodded and just sat next to the younger. His body stiffened when arms wrapped around him. 

"I heard you both fighting." Jimin whispered quietly. "I'm sorry hyung. It's mostly my fault."

"What do you mean?"

Yoongi looked at Jimin as the younger frowned and pulled away, but still kept his arms around one of Yoongi’s. 

"Hobi told me to stop, but I never listened. I mean. If I listened to him, we wouldn't be in this situation, and you two won't be fighting."

"Oh, Jimin. We always fight. Hoseok is just having a low moment."

Yoongi stared at his hands. Jimin leaned back as he sat with his hands in his lap, sitting sideways on the couch, facing Yoongi, his legs crossed as he just allowed his hyung to talk. 

"The playful banter isn't always what it seems. Sometimes we cover the real arguments as 'Playful Banter' and use different words, but in reality, we are arguing or disagreeing on a certain topic."

Jimin was going to talk but was interrupted by Hoseok, when the male ran over to him, before throwing himself at the smaller but elder patient, causing Yoongi to knock into Jimin. The mint haired male just softly patted his friends back, as Jimin smiled, his hand reached around Yoongi to softly run his fingers through Hoseok's hair. Both of them smiled when a soft low sigh left Hoseok, the middle male leant against Yoongi, as they all stayed on the couch.  
The three released each other when there was a small tap on the door, as the small purple haired student stood there. One hand held one of the straps to his backpack, as the other held his phone. Yoongi stared at his cousin, before smiling softly, as Jihoon looked up and locked his phone before bouncing over to his cousin. 

"Hey Jihoon!"

Jimin waved a little at the younger, as he scooted over on the couch, dragging Hoseok with him, so Yoongi could move up and let the younger sit down. Once Jihoon had dropped his bag next to the couch and sat down, the younger looked at his elder cousin as the elder patient laid across his lap and closed his eyes. Jimin and Hoseok moving to the second couch to give Yoongi room to stretch his legs, as gentle small hands, with thin fingers perfect for piano playing, began to softly and carefully run themselves through mint strands. 

Time passed and the room was slowly filling again. Tae had joined them as Chan sat at the back with Baekhyun. Baekhyun being there because of Hoseok and Jimin. Yoongi just curled up against Jihoon as the youngest sat there scrolling through his phone silently. It was calm and collected in the room, when Jin walked into the lounge seeing everyone sitting there, well everyone but Luhan and Sehun. Jin sighed turning to Baekhyun, and gesturing for him to go grab the duo from the Chinese therapist's office, so he could talk to everyone and not have to repeat himself a million times over. 

* * *

As Baekhyun did his task, Seokjin looked at the group gathered in the room, Jimin and Hoseok sat on the couch together, discussing something, and by the looks of things it was about mostly Jihoon, and probably Yoongi. When everyone was in and relatively sat down, or listening and waiting for Jin to begin why he had called mostly everyone into the lounge. Taking a seat himself, he scanned the room once more, and decided that he would talk to the rest of the nurses and Namjoon later about the whole ordeal, and change in everything, that was to come, thanks to this meeting. 

"Okay. We are getting a few patients coming in, over the weeks coming up."

Hoseok tightened his grip on Jimin, as Sehun gripped Luhan's arm a little tighter than he already was, the elder looked at the younger before placing a hand on the hand and moving it to hold it in his own. 

"I don't know what days exactly, but they will be coming during the few weeks. They will be around Jihoon's age, and two of them will be under Lu Han's care, due to language barriers, from what Jihoon's told me."

"Mhm. Junhui and Minghao, both know Korean, but they mostly spoke Chinese to each other, when they were with the group, unless we were talking to them. So, the gap between their Korean and Chinese is quite large."

"Taehyung. Don't bug the, too much, just because you have the same therapist."

"I was only going to befriend them... is that too evil now?"

A small snort came from Yoongi and Hoseok at the younger’s words. Jimin softly smiled at his roommate, as the younger smiled at Jin. The senior therapist just shook his head, at the youngers antics. Keeping his gaze locked on Taehyung, as though he was directing this one more towards Tae than anyone else in the room. 

“The last patient, is a nineteen-year-old. Similar symptoms to Jimin, and I only found out about this kid’s issues because Namjoon has been working with him for the past year.” 

“W-why… Are you staring at me like that…?” 

“I’m staring at you Taehyung, because he would be someone that you would try to cling to.” Jin looked towards the rest of them. “He was a vocal and dance major.” 

"Oh..." _'That’s why you were looking at me.’_

Taehyung, lowered his head, before there was a small cough, from the entrance of the lounge, Jin turned towards the half-resident of the hospital, as he held up a file, and walked over to the therapist, handing it to him. 

“Namjoon. I told you not to bother.” 

“Yeah, but Jin-hyung. When has Namjoon ever listened to a word you or we have said when it comes to actions, that could easily get him fired?” 

“Oh… Shut up Hoseok.” 

The elder lifted Jimin’s hands, showing that he surrenders, as Jimin whined at the elder, for not using his own hands. Sighing, Jin just took the file, and held it against his chest, whilst Namjoon went to sit on the couch next to Jihoon. The pink haired male, had curled up against Yoongi again, and fallen into a half-asleep state. 

“I think that is everything I have to say about the change that will be happening. Some of you probably don’t like it, and some of you will probably love it.” 

A small cough of _Taehyung_ , came from a couple of people in the room, and no one needed to point the three out, because they were smirking as they stared at the younger who was currently flushed with irritation, and embarrassment. 

“Either way. Try not to do anything stupid, when they get here.” 

“Uh, Jin-hyung. I actually have to talk to you about _him_.” 

"Alright well. Everyone can go back to whatever it is you were all doing."

Jin soon left the room, with Namjoon beside him as they headed towards the elders office, slowly following behind was Sehun and Luhan, as they headed towards Luhan's office, whilst mostly everyone stayed in the lounge, although Baekhyun looked towards Jihoon and Yoongi.

* * *

It had been a few minutes, of silence, everyone was watching the trio on the first couch, waiting for something to happen, because they could all tell that the cousin's were getting agitated by Taehyung's constantly bouncing on the couch cushions from excitement, whilst they were trying to sleep. Baekhyun shook his head a little and rubbed his eyes softly, before letting out a quiet sigh as Jimin and Hoseok discreetly watched the two relatives try and fall asleep on the couch. Chanyeol looked over towards Baekhyun, and he could tell the latter was growing tired. It was visible on his face. He physically looked utterly exhausted, and he needed to sleep, but Chan knew that even if he tried to get Baek to rest, Baekhyun would be stubborn and would shoot Chanyeol's idea down instantly, with a shotgun and pointblank range, not even giving it a second thought of how it could hurt Chanyeol. Well not just Chanyeol, but other people who are close to Baekhyun, like Jimin, how much it could pain to the two to see the elder so tired and exhausted. Baekhyun soon set his hands on the arms of the chair, before lifting himself up and heading over to the sleepy duo. He gently shook Jihoon's arm, and waking Yoongi up in the process, before softly smiling at the two.

"Jihoon-ah, Yoongi-ya." The two blinked and looked at Baekhyun, as he smiled softly. "Just this once. Why don't you both go lay in Yoongi-ya and Hoseok-ah's room. I'll explain to Jin-sunbae later."

The duo quietly nodded as they both stood up, Yoongi already heading towards the room, as Jihoon grabbed his bag and followed after his cousin. Hoseok hummed quietly leaning his chin on Jimin's shoulder as they stared at the duo's back, Taehyung tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch, as he also watched the duo, before turning and catching Hoseok's glance towards him. Both of them had a thought, and their thought was probably on the same track line to each other's, but it wasn't any of them who let the question flow into the air surrounding the five in the room.

"So... Jihoon likes his cousin, right?" Jimin mumbled, mainly too himself and Hoseok, but everyone heard. "I mean... Like... Uhm..."

"Jihoon is in a relationship... As far as I remember." Hoseok mumbled, nuzzling the youngers neck. "His boyfriend was called Kwon Soonyoung, and Yoons approved of him, he was a dance major like me." Sighing a little he lifted his head and frowned. "Although I don't know if they are still together or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You remember that argument at the hospital...?" A single nod from Jimin, encouraged Hoseok to go onwards with his explanation. "It wasn't just about Yoons setting fire to the shower cubicles. Jihoon was actually a mess when he arrived." The rest all looked at Hoseok, as he sat up and leaned back against the cushions, pulling Jimin with him, the younger let out a quite small squawk at the sudden pull. "Well. He may not have looked it, but like Yoongi, he tends to hide behind a mask, and... Ahh." He moves his hands from Jimin's waist, to make hand gestures about the whole mask thing. "How to explain to the best I can... I guess it's just the same with Yoongi, if you take the time to look at him, you can see that the mask isn't as deceiving as he likes it to be."

"Okay... So, something happened between them, and it annoyed Yoongi-hyung, which then got Jihoon-ah, angry as well?"

"Basically." Hoseok frowned. "I'm pretty sure it was something to do with a girl in Soonyoung's dance class, that has been well, extremely clingy to Soonyoung."

"Let me guess. She didn't like the fact that Soonyoung was with Jihoon, so she went and kissed Soonyoung just at the right time, when Jihoon would see, causing them both to have an argument, and Jihoon to end up a mess, and Soonyoung feeling guilty." Chanyeol muttered as Baekhyun just glared at the younger, and then looked away with a huff. "Sounds vaguely familiar, right Baekie?"

"Don't even say her name."

"Anyway. I've known Jihoon since he was at least six, and he has always been a little too clingy to Yoongi." Hoseok muttered, and smiled softly. "At first I thought of it just because, Jihoon never really met his siblings. He was left with his mother as an only child, so when, well you know. Yoongi was made to live with Jihoon's mother, I guess Jihoon instantly saw him as an older brother more than a distant cousin." Shrugging a little he rested his head back against the couch cushions, wrapping his arms around Jimin once again. "Although, I am not so sure myself, so I won't make any assumptions, but it could be more than _family_ or _brother_ , that Jihoon may see Yoongi as."

"Well, if you don't know for sure. I won't press on about it." Jimin muttered as he leaned against Hoseok, shifting a little to get comfortable. "I'd rather not ruin what friendship I have with Yoongi-hyung or Jihoon-ah, over misleading assumptions."

Baekhyun nodded quietly, with a small noise of approval, as Taehyung sat there thinking to himself quietly about all the information given and Chanyeol just smiled towards Jimin, approving at the way the younger was becoming more mature, even in the crappy environment they all now lived in. Hoseok stared at the door as he frowned a little, one thing that the patient knew for sure was that, the two cousins were a weakness too each other, and if Hoseok pushed hard enough, he could probably break Yoongi down-not that he would even think of trying-but just as a note to himself. He could easily use Jihoon against Yoongi, or Yoongi against Jihoon, because in all honesty, he really did believe that Jihoon felt for Yoongi beyond the borders of family. No one really treated family that way, not the way Jihoon treated Yoongi anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe putting Yoongi and Jihoon together... Maybe. I don't usually do it, but I find it adorable, and I guess I kinda made they really cute. I can't help it. I'm sorry.
> 
> Well 2/3 new patients have been mentioned - name wise - you could probably guess the last one, and I'll just say in advance, he would be arriving before Minghao and Junhui. So get ready.
> 
> Sorry for the terrible upkeep on updating. I have had this sitting here since Sept, but just haven't got around to completely finishing it, because I have also been working on the next two chapters, and the side story of their backgrounds. So sorry for that too, but thank you for being patient.
> 
> P.S, the title may change on this, I'm not sure at the moment.


	16. C-12. Questions that lead to Tragic Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is carried on from the previous chapter.

After the conversations about Yoongi and Jihoon, Jimin had left the lounge to have another small session with Jin, and just to head to the louge, and gave Hoseok a hug, - which Taehyung had complained about, because it was taking too long and he wanted to play with Hoseokie-hyung, and Jimin was being selfish and hogging their hyung - before heading to Tae's and his shared room to rest for a few hours.

Later that day, Jimin woke up to Taehyung screaming something down the corridors. He couldn't make out what, but he wasn't mildly concerned that it was anything of importance, so instead of going to see what the younger patient was screaming about, Jimin went to change out of his soiled shorts and boxers, it had happened again, and he was glad that Taehyung wasn't in the room. After changing and cleaning himself up the best he could, Jimin headed out of his room, his hands ruffling his orange strands as he yawned, and walked towards the lounge room. He looked around seeing his hyung’s sitting in the couch, well most of his hyung’s. Taehyung ran past the room before Jimin turned to the familiar voice shouting after him, a small smile forming on his lips, as he watched Hoseok run past the room chasing Taehyung, who was currently holding a flower pot with a cactus in it. These were the times, Jimin wondered what Taehyung was like before coming to the hospital, before he even realised he had personality and mood disorders, as well as why he agreed to being the guy's friend.

"Goddamitt Tae! Give the cactus back!"

"NEVER!! HE IS MINE!"

The younger ran around in a circle before running into the lounge almost knocking Jimin over - luckily Jimin saw the kid coming and moved - before running to stand on the opposite side of the couch that Jihoon and Yoongi were half asleep on, leaning against each other for some form of cushion. Jimin inwardly coo’s at the sight before he felt arms wrap around him. At first he tensed up, but when the chin rested on his shoulder and released a defeated sigh, Jimin relaxed into the slightly larger body behind him.

"I am going to name you Spike."

"It's a fucking cactus, Taehyung. It isn't going to talk back to you no matter what you name it."

"You are such a kill joy, Hoseok-hyung."

"No. I'm being realistic. You are being idealist."

Jimin snickered a little at the debate before falling quiet, as Taehyung frowned at him, but the glint in the younger’s eye sent a nervous shiver throughout Jimin's body. He had to be careful, if Taehyung switched, he could say anything in the short amount of time his mood stayed dark, and after half the late night conversation they have had, - when neither of them could sleep - Jimin would rather have Tae keep that between them, and not let the whole hospital know.

"C'mon, hyung. Just let him keep hold of it till Jin sorts him out."

Hoseok just huffed and nodded dejectedly. Muttering a small fine as Taehyung cheered, lifting on hand to fist bump the air, his other keeping the cactus extremely close to him. The elder two who watched the younger just laughed quietly at the lilac haired boy's actions. It was only few minutes before Jin walked into the room, he walked past Jimin and Hoseok, and towards Jihoon, who was currently fast asleep against a sleeping Yoongi.

"Hey, Hyung." Jimin looked at the two on the couch, before slightly looking at Hoseok. "Looking at those two, I wouldn't have thought they were distant cousins. I would've instantly seen them more like brothers."

"Mhm. Well, it could be worse."

"How...?"

Hoseok turned towards the two on couch, as they slowly woke up with the help of Jin, as Taehyung just stared at Hoseok and Jimin as they watched their therapist wake their friends up. Hoseok nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jimin's neck.

"You could have mistaken them for a couple... It's happened before..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. At college once, Jihoon had to come get Yoongi, as a request from his aunt. Jihoon was in his last year of high school when it happened, and a few kids in Yoongi's composition class mistook the younger for being Yoongi's boyfriend."

Hoseok sighed, the shiver that ran through Jimin not going unnoticed by Hoseok. Jihoon, looked at Jin, before sitting up and in the process waking Yoongi up even more. Jimin stared at Taehyung as the younger kept watching them, and Jimin slowly diverted his gaze to the floor, a faint flush spreading on his cheeks, remembering what Tae and himself spoke about earlier.

"In the end, they all made sure not to make the mistake again. Yoongi is scary when he is angry, he may see, passive and collect, but he is actually always on edge about everything he does and everything that goes on around him."

"So like at the hospital that one time?"

"No... He can get a whole lot angrier that that, but it never ends well for anyone if he does. So be careful what you say around him, if you're alone."

"Noted."

The senior therapist went over to Taehyung first to take the cactus from the younger, so he wouldn't hurt himself. At first Tae had resisted, but complied in the end. Jin then looked towards Jimin and Hoseok, but didn't say anything for the moment, yet both patients knew that something would be said later, before he turned towards Taehyung once again, to direct him more frontly about the issue with stealing his plants.

“Taehyung. I’ve told you before, this is the last time I will tell you. Stop stealing cacti from my office.”

“B-but… I wanted to play with Spike!”

“Maybe another time. Just not today, not at the moment. Okay?”

“Fine. Not today. So… Tomorrow?”

“Fine. Sure, tomorrow. Just… Don’t kill the poor plant. You did that to the last one.”

Jin sighed, and waved his hand - that wasn’t holding the cactus in his arm - at Taehyung, before looking over at Hoseok and Jimin, once more, just to leave the room no less than a second later. Hoseok noticed Jin's glances, although Jimin hadn't, Hoseok just stayed quiet. He didn't want to start an argument with Jin anymore this week, not when it was going to be a busy few weeks from today onwards. Jin didn't need Hoseok to start moaning at the elder about constantly keeping an eye on Jimin and himself - even if he did have the nurses, Baekhyun, Luhan, Yoongi and Chanyeol helping - he had caused enough trouble for their therapist over the years.

* * *

The only ones left with Taehyung being; Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi and Jihoon. Jimin and Hoseok sat at the far end of the lounge, the couch against the back wall, had become their couch - according to other patients - due to all it had been through. Yoongi shifted a bit against Jihoon, as said male descreetly watched the from his place next to the still dead asleep Yoongi on the couch facing the television. The purple haired kid's eyes flickering between the couple and his phone. The two sat their quietly talking amongst themselves, as Jimin fiddled with Hoseok's fingers, the smaller appendages bending the larger ones, as well as every other moment, interlocking their fingers. It wasn't long till Jin walked back into the room and called Jimin for his session. The three occupants who were awake turned to the elder, before Jimin looked back at Hoseok and smiled before giving him a hug, and then standing up to follow Jin, leaving Hoseok in the room with a quiet Jihoon and a sleeping Yoongi.

"Hey. Hoseok-hyung." The elder looked over towards the duo on the other sofa, his eyes leaving the enterance of the room, before he nodded showing Jihoon that he had his full attention. "What... Did you do before being admitted here...?"

"I was in my last year of dance school..." He frowned and lowered his head, his fingers playing with the thread of his jumper. "I was on the verge of being kicked out though before I finished, but I passed - barely, but I passed."

"Mhm. Yoongi-hyung, had mentioned something but he didn't say exactly." Jihoon mumbled before he turned back to Hoseok. "D-Did... You have the same class as, u-uhm..."

"As Soonyoung?" Hoseok smiled softly, a painful one but a smile, as Jihoon nodded, "No I didn't. He was two class below me at the school."

"O-oh... Okay." The younger gulped before looking back at his phone, turning it in his hands nervously. "Uhm... W-was... Uh, d-did..."

"Jihoon." The brown orbs turned towards Hoseok, slightly widened in fear. "If you are trying to ask me if Soonyoung was cheating on you, I can tell you now. There was no one he spoke more about than you. We had the same break times, and he would always come to me and ask me if you were doing okay, and how everyone was. It was always you, he asked and spoke off." Hoseok stood up and walked over to him, before ruffling the purple strands. "He did care, whether he does now or not, I do not know, but he did care so much for you, and your family."

Jihoon nodded and bit the inside of his bottom lip, before looking at Yoongi beside him, and let out a small sigh, when the awake patient left the younger and Yoongi in the lounge by themselves and headed to his room.

"D-do you want me to tell Jimin you are in your room?"

"There is no point. He wouldn't be allowed to see me anyway."

A small okay left Jihoon as the room fell into a deadly silence, and the younger went back to staring at his phone, before he unlocked it and stared at the notifications spammed across the screen. Biting the inside of his lip again, Jihoon unlocked his phone, and opened the messages, before glancing at his cousin, from the corner of his eye, then back to the message when the other was confirmed still deep sleeping.

 **[13:09:58] ♥ ~Soonyoungie~ ♥** : I'm sorry. Please, Jiji. I promise I didn't cheat, I would never do that too you. Please, Please just give me a chance to explain.  
**[13:10:04] ♥ ~Soonyoungie~ ♥** : Jihoon, come on. Don't ignore me please.  
**[13:10:16] ♥ ~Soonyoungie~ ♥** : I swear, I never meant for any of this to happen. Please give me a chance Jihoon.  
**[13:10:19] ♥ ~Soonyoungie~ ♥** : I love you Jiji, only you. No one else.  
**[13:15:43] Chan-ah** : Goddamit Jihoon-hyung. Will you just give Soonyoung-hyung a chance, he is a mess and not in the usual pretty way after dance class.

Shaking his head he sent a small quick message to Chan, before locking his phone, and putting it on flight mode so he wouldn't get any more messages from them. He didn't want to talk to Soonyoung, he didn't want the elder to even try and explain what had happened. He didn't care anymore. Well, thats what he tried to tell himself, but when he felt a thumb brush against his cheek, it was obvious to Jihoon that he couldn't deal with any of it, and hearing Soonyoung try and explain would only hurt him, more than it would hurt Soonyoung.

"Hey. Hoonie..." He knew it was Yoongi, just the sleep laced deepness could tell him that with in seconds. "Hey, c'mon."

Sitting up, Yoongi soon lifted himself off the couch, before helping the younger up and lead him to the toilets to clean him up. The whole time the elder helped clean the younger up, as well as telling him that everything will be fine, Jihoon had tried to calm his tears down, as he continued to hug Yoongi. The mint-haired patient quietly ran his fingers through Jihoon's hair, as he held the younger close, they had eventually ended up sitting below the sinks leaning against the cupboard that held the hand cloths in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimin stepped back into the lounge after his session with Jin, blinking at the empty room, he looked around before, frowning and sitting on the couch at the back of the room, well more like he just laid down on it, with his back to the entrance of the room, his legs slightly bent, as his head rested on one arm, and his other bent, so he could quietly gnaw at the sleeve of his cardigan, as he waited for someone to come back into the room and keep him company. Sehun was with Luhan, that was obvious to everyone at this hospital, Chanyeol would either be in the music room or in Baekhyun's office, though either way he was with Baekhyun wherever he was.  
Hoseok was gaurenteed to be in his room, and since they weren't allowed to be alone without supervision, going to see Hoseok was a no. Tae, actually Jimin didn't know where Taehyung was, but knowing the younger he was somewhere doing something, that he didn't want to be apart off. The last ones being Namjoon, Yoongi and Jihoon. Namjoon was with Jin, that is why Jimin was currently in the lounge by himself, because Namjoon had to speak to Seokjin about one of the new patients again, and Yoongi was definitely with Jihoon, but where abouts was not on Jimin's list to find out.

So when there were footsteps heading towards the room, Jimin looked over his shoulder, and blinked seeing a dishaveled Yoongi and Jihoon, before quickly looking away. The two looked over towards Jimin, before continuing to walk towards the main enterance, and although it seemed Jihoon didn't want to leave, the younger knew he had to go home sometime today. Jimin soon made his way towards the front entrance, and stood at the corner as he watched the duo, before lowering his head. Maybe if he asked Jin for Jihoon, maybe Jihoon could spend the night with here. Jimin honestly didn't want the younger to go home looking like he had just got into another fight with Yoongi, because he may not know what the younger's mother was like, but it probably would not turn out good if the women saw her son, looking extremely dishaveled and upset, after visiting Yoongi.  
Making his final decision, Jimin headed to Seokjin's office, and gently knocked on the door, before opening it and nodding towards Namjoon before turning towards his therapist. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him and gathered his thoughts, messing with the chewed sleeves of his jumper, nervously. Seokjin hummed, before turning to Namjoon, as if asking the other if he knew why Jimin had returned to his office, after Jin had said the younger could go, and they would finish the session another time.

"Uhm... Can, Jihoon-ah stay here tonight?"

"Why?"

"W-well... He seems extremely upset and looks a mess, and I-I don't really want to see him go home, just in case his mum gets the wrong idea and blames Yoongi-hyung for the way her son looks."

"Mhm, his mother is kinda strict when it comes to her son's appearance."

"I guess he can stay, but only for tonight. You know we don't allow visitors to stay here, unless they are filed as partial residents at the hospital, like Namjoon."

"Okay. I-I'll let them know. Thank you Jin-hyung. See you later maybe right, Namjoon-hyung?"

"Alright. I'll come see you, before I leave. I have to get back to the studio, I left the newbie's alone with one of my collegues, and that's never a good thing, to a certin extent."

"Alright. Bye, bye."

Jimin left the room as Soekjin turned towards Namjoon, and raised an eyebrow and the younger just shrugged, before turning back to the file he had slightly closed, before opening it again, and continued talking about the teen, that the file was about.

* * *

Hoseok turned towards the bedroom door, as he blinked at the purple-haired male, who stumbled into the room before curling up into Yoongi's bed. Hoseok watched the younger the whole time, before turning back to the door, and watching as Yoongi sighed as he walked into the room and paused staring at Hoseok, before looking away a little, and just closed the bedroom door before heading over to his desk and sitting down, his notebook soon opened and his pen in his hand. Brown eyes moved from Yoongi, back to the sleeping lump on the elder's bed, and back to Yoongi as another dejected sigh came from the elder, and he turned in his chair to face the other patient.

"Look. Jin said that he could stay tonight. I don't know why, go ask Jimin or Jin." Hoseok nodded slowly, before Yoong huffed and leaned back in his chair. He scribbled circles at the corner of the page in his notebook, glancing between the book, Hoseok and Jihoon every now and again. "To be honest, Jihoon was all up for going home, but then Jimin came and said that he was given the authorization to stay the night, but only tonight."

"Okay. So... Why do you both look so dishaveled?"

"He was crying again. Probably Soonyoung."

"Still doesn't explain you, it answer to why _he_ looks dishaveled, but not _you_."

"Hoseok, please. I'm tired."

"You always get everything out of me, so why can't I pester you."

"Because. What you are implying in your godforsaken questions, might just be true!"

To say the least, Hoseok was shocked, and he just stared at Yoongi, as the elder soon shut his mout, his lips pulled into a tight line, as he lowered is head, because as the elder had tried to shut his best friend up, he had also - not as subtle as he thought - probably fessed up to liking his cousin, more than what he should. To make matters worse, said cousin had stirred from the light sleep state, and sat up just to look at his cousin, with the same expression as Hoseok.

"W-well... This is... A-awkward..."

"Shut up Hoseok. It's your fault we are in this situation. You and your constant pestering to know everything. Why can't you just let things stay how they are?" Yoongi gripped the pen as he glared at Hoseok, Jihoon flinched a little on his bed as he looked between both his hyungs. "Why are you alwasy constantly asking me questions that I don't want to answer? Why are you like this?"

"Y-Yoon-"

"Just... STOP! STOP PESTERING ME! I've had it. You have always constantly pestered me, it's so irritating and I can't always give you answers you need so PLEASE STOP! I HATE YOU WHEN YOU ARE LIKE THIS. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING."

"EXCUSE ME!" Hoseok soon dropped the book he was reading, and glared at the elder. "Me. Pestering you. That is so rich, coming for you of all people! What about you pestering me about every little detail on what Jimin and I did before we had this stupid probation set?" Hoseok was done with his hyung. "Or even before Jimin arrived? Constantly pestering me about whatever I was writing? The same with whatever I was talking about when I was with Taehyung or Namjoon? Even fucking Chanyeol! Even before we ended up here?"

"Hoseok. Wait."

"Screw you, Yoongi."

The elder flinched when the bedroom door slammed behind his friend, and just released as sigh before setting his pen onto his notebook and dropped his head onto said book. He fucked up, big time. Jihoon slipped off the bed and made his way over to the elder, before nugding his shoulder. Yoongi lifted his head slightly and looked at the younger, before sitting up and tugging the younger's wrist, which Jihoon soon nodded and sat on his cousin's lap, as Yoongi wrapped his arms around the lithe waist, burying his head into Jihoon's shoulder.

It hadn't even been five minutes before the bedroom door was slammed opened and the light flicked on, causing Jihoon to hiss a little at the sudden brightness surrounding the room. Though when he turned to see who had caused this change, he audiobly gulped seeing the angered expression on his hyung. Tapping Yoongi's shoulder, the elder lifted his head and turned towards the door, staring at the angered Jimin.

"What the hell did you do to him, Min Yoongi!"

"W-what...?"

"Don't _what_ me! For christsakes, you're his best friend. Like a brother!" Jimin stood there, his fist's clenching and unclenching under the sleeves of his jumper in hot blooded rage, yet cold as ice worry. "He is a mess, and I don't even know what to do anymore. Jin is struggling, and told me to come and get you, but he screamed when your name was even muttered once."

"I-I..." Yoongi turned towards Jihoon before turning back towards Jimin.

"Wow... He figured it out, and you had ago at him for it. Just wow. You are meant to be his friend Yoongi."

"J-Jimin. Wait."

"His friend, that is not what a friend does. Never what a friend does _hyung_."

Jihoon moved from Yoongi's lap, as soon as Jimin had slammed the door and shoved Yoongi, telling him to go and clean the mess up, that he had caused. Which the elder soon did.

* * *

When he reached the room that the screaming was coming from, he did not expect the scene he saw. Plant pots were smashed against the floor, along with roughly outlined red footprints, staining the carpet, probably blood. Taehyung stood near the wall of the room, his eyes widened in fear staring at the otherside of the room, Namjoon and Jin both trying to calm the one causing the ruckus down, but it just lead to another shout, and Jimin to flinch as he chewed the sleeve of his cardigan. Yoongi only now noticing the small stains on the younger's cheeks.

"Hobi... Please... Let go of the shard."

" _Hyung_. Please!"

"Leave me ALONE!"

"H-Hoseokie..."

Seokjin and Namjoon turned towards Yoongi, as Jimin just glared at the elder. Taehyung still stared towards the other as Hoseok trembled his hand slowly becoming covered in blood as he gripped the shard of the pot tight enough that it began to cut into his skin. Yoongi froze as he stared at his friend, the way Hoseok's eyes diluted and the rims of his eyes puffy and red, the faint streaks down his cheeks. What had he done? He went to far, Yoongi knew it. He knew he had went to far with the arguments, this time.

"Yoongi, you need to leave. Preferrably now."

"I-I... I didn't mean to..." Yoongi looked towards Seokjin, as the therapist, escorted him out of the room. "J-Jin please, I-I need to tell him. I didn't mean what I said."

"Not now Yoongi. We need to get the shard from him first."

"B-but."

"Yoongi, please. Not now."

There was a muffled yelp from Namjoon and Jimin as they tried to get close to Hoseok, but only leading the latter to back up and lift the shard closer to his neck, whilst Jin got Yoongi from the room, and closed the door, before muttering a quiet sorry to the mint-haired patient. The therapist turned around just to rush over to the three, once he got there he froze as he stared at Hoseok, the younger had already plunged the tip of the shard into his neck, though it had missed his pulse, it was still close to it, and just to top it off, Hoseok had tugged the shard forward, slicing part of his throat. His blood spat from the would, catching the three of them. Jimin trembled, as he lifted his hands to his face wiping the warm liquid from his face, and looking at his finger tips, as silence fell across the room. Everything went silent before the shrill sound of Jimin screaming Hoseok's name, as the latter's body had hit the floor, Jimin following, as he crawled over to his boyfriend, his hands instantly going to cover the wound, as he shook the elder. Namjoon, had to physically shake Seokjin, to snap the elder out of his temporary shocked state and shouted at him to go call the main hospital and dispatch an ambulence immediatly.

* * *

Yoongi leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath, as he trembled, before sliding down the wall, and bit the inside of his lip, chewing at the flesh till he tasted the faint, yet familiar distinct iron taste against his tongue. He lifted his knees to his chest, as he trembled. What had he done? Once again, he had hurt his best friend. His head lifted as soon as he heard the scream of his friend name, and a muffled thump, and more shouting. He didn't care what Jin told him to do, Yoongi stumbled to his feet before opening the door again and froze. His eyes widened in fear, as he stared at Jimin, as he tried to nudge the male lying on the floor, faint sounds of choking came from the duo, as the younger's hands slowly being painted red along with his legs and the sleeves of his cardigan. Seokjin was already out the door and in his office, calling the main hospital, as Taehyung dropped to the ground from where he was standing, he looked so pale. Namjoon in the meantime, tried to pry Jimin from Hoseok, though the younger kept refusing to leave the elder. Jihoon and Chanyeol both ran to the room before pausing behind Yoongi. Chanyeol squeezed past the two as he made his way over to Namjoon, before setting a hand on his friends shoulder, and then knelt down near Jimin.

"Hey ChimChim. You need to move, so the doctors can get to him quicker when they arrive."

"H-hyung... Why isn't he answering...?!"

"Jimin. Please, listen to me. Hoseok will be okay, you just gotta move out of the way. He is going to be fine."

"Why isn't he answering?! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol soon gathered his brother into his arms, as he shuffled away from the other, and Yoongi trembled. He took in the sight before him. He could tell from where he stood that Hosoek had missed the vital area on his neck, but he had hit pretty damn close to it, and the fact that his hand was covered in blood, as well as the sole's of his feet, it was obvious the male had passed out from blood loss. Jihoon quickly stepped infront of his cousin, before the elder could collapse, holding him up the best he could, before letting out a strained call for Namjoon. The silver-haired patient turned towards the two at the door, before quickly heading over to them, and helped Jihoon move Yoongi over to where Taehyung sat, curled into himself.

"Keep an eye on them Jihoon. I need to make sure, Hoseok still has a pulse until the paramedics arrive."

"O-Okay... H-Hyung."

Jin soon rushed into the room, and joined Namjoon, as the two began to sort Hoseok out as much as possible before the paramedics arrived. Namjoon holding a towel to the injury on Hoseok's neck, as Seokjin continued to make sure there was a pulse. Nothing had calmed down even when the paramedics had arrived, and removed Hoseok from the scene, taking him to the main hospital with Soekjin and Namjoon. Jihoon continued to try and keep Taehyung and Yoongi calm, as Chanyeol held Jimin in a vice like grip, whilst the younger of the two continued to cry and panic, Chanyeol just softly trying to keep him from panicking too much.

"I'm sorry... I-i'm so, so, sorry." Yoongi looked up towards Jimin. "I-I didn't mean anything I said to him. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Shut up Yoongi! It's not going to help now!"

The elder flinched, when Jimin screamed and glared at him, after, the younger struggling to free himself from Chanyeol's grip, before running out of the room, stumbling a little as he did, making his way towards the rooms, before he stumbled to his own room, just to stop and turn towards the room next to his. Slowly, he opened the door before, holding back a choked sob, and closed the door behind him, going over to Hoseok's bed, and curling up into the sheets. He didn't care if he stained the bed sheets with blood, they smelt of Hoseok and that's all Jimin cared about for the hours to come until he could physically hold his hyung again. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan and Sehun all began cleaning the group room up, as Jihoon tried to help Taehyung out, as well as his cousin, who was curled up into himself sitting in the far corner away from the rest of them. Jihoon hated seeing Yoongi like that, and the last times he saw his cousin in this state was: first; when his parents died, second; when Dawon died and third; When Hoseok had constantly tried to kill himself and Yoongi had to send him to Jin, before the latter was admitted here.

"Taehyungie-hyung... A-are you okay? Would you like some water?"

"N-no... I-I'm... I-I'm going to go see how Jiminie-hyung is."

Jihoon nodded and sat back on his feet, his hands resting on his knees, as he stared at his hands, Taehyung soon stumbled to his feet before leaving the room and heading towards the bedrooms. The others but Yoongi and Jihoon, quietly watched the boy go, before going back to cleaning.

* * *

Taehyung was also going to go into their shared room, but he soon stopped hearing the sobs coming from Hoseok's and Yoongi's shared room. A small frown appeared on his face, as he opened the door and revealed his best friend crying into their hyung's pillow. Gritting his teeth, the younger closed the door, and soon left for his own room, leaving Jimin to cry.

Yoongi let out a few hiccups, before feeling arms wrap around his trembling body. Jihoon hushed quiet words into the elders ear, as he ran his fingers through the green strands, and everyone else continued to clean up after the mess Hoseok had made.

Namjoon and Seokjin both waited in the waiting room for more conformation on Hoseok, as he was still in the ER, getting checked out. Namjoon sighed, as he growled at the elder for constantly speed walking back and forth, as he bit at the nail of his thumbr worriedly. Eventually Namjoon had just pulled the elder from his paced walking, to sit on his lap and purposely wrapped his arms around the therapists waist, as they waited for conformation from the actualy doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO FKING SORRY, HOBI!!  
> I LOVE YOU LOTS AND LOTS AND EVERYTHING AND I CRIED DOING THIS.  
> But I needed a shocking event to happen.
> 
> ;v ;
> 
> Please don't hurt me.


	17. C-13. Purple Marks and Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new patient...
> 
> Seokjin is stressed as hell itself
> 
> Jimin is giving everyone the silent treatment
> 
> Yoongi won't leave his room
> 
> Hoseok is still away
> 
> And Taehyung... He is trying to keep a happy atmosphere.

"I don't see why I had to come here."

"Just... Trust me. I promise it won't be bad."

"Whatever."

They stepped into the building, as Namjoon held the door open for the younger, who just dragged himself through the doors, before they continued to the main hallway of the hospital. Namjoon looked around, before looking into the lounge area, blinking as he saw Chanyeol sitting with his brother, who just frowned and ignored everything that was happening around him, so he then moved to the music room, and paused seeing the wisteria-haired boy sitting in front of the mirror. Turning back to the newest one, he paused and sighed, before telling the younger to just wait there for a second.

"Hey... Tae-ah..."

"Huh? Oh... Namjoon-hyung... When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago... Uhm... Have you seen Jin?"

"Jin-hyung?" Taehyung lowered his head a little and went back to staring at his hands. "H...He is with Hoseok-hyung's nurse from the main hospital."

"Hoseok?"

Namjoon looked round at the door, along with Taehyung. The stranger stood in the door way, as Taehyung stared before standing up, his eyes diluting a little in annoyance that someone had been eavesdropping on Namjoon and himself, but he just gulped and soon looked away, padding over to the piano and picking up the cacti plant. His brown eyes falling onto the other's frame again, the honey-chai skin sporting faded purple bruises hidden under the black round neck shirt, and diamond pattered cardigan, as well as slightly visible through the ripped denim jeans covering the toned legs. The almond shaped eyes, and full well cared for red lips, and slightly messy black hair. Taehyung gritted his teeth, and went to say something but paused and turned to Namjoon, his wisteria hair covering his eyes a little.

"Jin-hyung should be done soon... If you want to talk, you should hurry, I think he was meant to go visit Hoseok-hyung soon."

"Right..." The room fell quiet, after Taehyung had left, pushing past the stranger, before the younger let out a breath, causing Namjoon to raise an eyebrow at his friend. "Guk-ah?"

"N-nothing... Just..." He licked is lips and turned to look at the patient's back before the boy disappeared into the lounge. "W-who...?"

"That's Kim Taehyung... He is a bit strange, but... He is quite dangerous. Even if he seems to act like a six year old, he knows how to use a blade like a war veteran."

Nodding, he soon followed his friend out of the music room, as the elder headed for Jin's office, just as a women was leaving nodding his head to the nurse, he soon entered the office, holding the door open for his friend, before turning to see Jin bustling around his desk, lifting up paperwork and god knows what else, that was covering that desk. The open notebook on the table, had scribbled notes in but across the top in bold pen was the name 'Jung Hoseok' and Namjoon knew it was medical notes on his friend's condition. Coughing a little, Jin soon raised his head and blinked at the two near his office door, before letting out a sigh and leaning over his desk.

"Right... I completely forgot." Standing up straight, he ruffled his hair, before pulling the folder from a draw in his desk. "Jeon Jeongguk... Right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I have a folder with a few notes about you, it's from what Namjoon has relayed to me over the past couple of months."

"Right..."

The two went and sat on the couch opposite Jin's chair before the door was slammed open and an annoyed growl left the therapist, who just slammed the file shut and glared at the kid who was leaning against he door frame. Thought Jin's angry posture changed into one of panic, when he read the panic in the eyes of the patient.

"What is it Taehyung-ah?"

"J-Jimin-hyung... H-He... He left the hospital..."

"What!"

Jin soon rushed out of the room, Namjoon following, not after telling the two to stay put. Taehyung nodded as he continued to catch his breath, standing next to the now closed door. He gulped before turning towards the other and tilting his head, a frown on his lips. Jeongguk stared at the other, before slightly looking away, though glancing at Taehyung a few times from the corner of his eyes. He bit the inside of his lip as a whimper would try to escape, but failed. The tanned-dolce skin, covered in the green hospital slacks and shirt, layered by a blue cardigan, messy wisteria strands, and brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lighting like cat's eyes.

"Jeongguk-ah?"

"Ah... I..." He gulped. "How?"

"I guessed... And, well." He pointed to the folder on the desk, with the name across it. "I figured it was your folder."

"Uhm... W-what's usually in there."

"Diagnosis and hypothesis." Taehyung muttered as he quietly stepped to the table. "Track records of what Jin-hyung has learnt on your whole being."

"... E-everything?"

"As much as he can gather..." Taehyung reached for the file, but stopped and turned towards the other. "May... I?"

"Uhm... W-won't we get in trouble."

"Why? It's your information. It's up to you who you let see it, as long as Jin-hyung doesn't find out."

"I-I'm not too sure."

Humming, Taehyung nodded and then just looked around the room, before turning back to Jeongguk, leaning over the table he stared at the younger, as Jeongguk shifted in his chair, and leaned away, turning his gaze to anywhere but Taehyung's, before the elder grinned a little, and then the grin turned into a full blown gummy smile.

"You are really handsome... I bet Jimin-hyung would agree with me, when he returns. It's sad actually, I would've loved to introduce you to Hoseok-hyung and Yoongi-hyung, but there was an incident a few days ago so everything is kind of... How do I put it... Fucked up?"

"Oh... Well..." Jeongguk cleared his throat, a small dust of pink over his cheeks, as he messed with the cuffs off his jumper, and then looked back up at Taehyung. "Maybe another time... I-I am supposedly meant to be s-staying here a few days..."

"It maybe more... Depending on what you say to Jin."

"Right... W-well either way... I'm sure I'll meet them soon enough."

"One more question." Taehyung brought up blinking, his expression going blank again, as Jeongguk slowly nodded. "Where did the bruises come from?"

"That's none of your business..."

It was whispered, and Taehyung just nodded, before standing back up and heading towards the door, to go and see if they had brought Jimin back yet, but he was still curious about the bruises, and usually he would push on a subject, but he remembered Seokjin telling them not to do anything stupid when the new ones arrived, so maybe not just yet. Maybe another time. Once the door fully closed, Jeongguk let out a sigh before slouching into the couch and waited for Namjoon and Seokjin to return. Blinking, he was curious to what kind of incident that Taehyung had mentioned a few moments ago was. Looking at the other file on the desk and bit his lip once more, peaking at the door before leaning over the table and turning it a little, wouldn't hurt just to take a small peak, right? Turning the cover of the folder over, Jeongguk covered his mouth at the pictures and shut the file again, before turning it around back to how it was sitting and running out of the office towards the toilets that he noticed when he looked around.

* * *

At the time, Namjoon was walking back in with Jimin and Jin, as Taehyung just stared towards the toilet area, and Namjoon turned to the elder, before nodding down the corridor that lead to the isolation room. When Jimin noticed where he was going to be stationed, the younger began to struggle not wanting to go into the room, because the last person who was in there was Hoseok, and he didn't want to be in there. He couldn't handle being in there. Namjoon slowly walked over to Taehyung not to alarm the younger patient, before softly setting a hand on the boy's shoulder, a small flinch yes, but he was just met with furrowed eyebrows and a worried frown as the kid's expression.

"What happened Taehyung-ah?"

"I-It's... Jeongguk-ah..." Tae turned and pointed to the toilets. "He ran into the toilets a few seconds ago."

"Okay... Don't worry, he'll be fine... He sometimes does this."

"What..." Taehyung paused and looked at the elder again, before lowering his gaze a bit. "What happened to him?"

"You... Saw the bruises." Silence met the elder's question, before he sighed. "I can't say, he will have to tell you."

Namjoon ruffled Taehyung's hair when he noticed the grip tighten around the plant pot, Namjoon turned towards the toilets as Jeongguk stumbled out and just leaned against the wall, his body trembled, and that alerted Namjoon, causing the elder to rush over to the youngest. Taking the boy's head into his hands gently, so he didn't frighten Jeongguk, he stared at the almond eyes, before having his hands battered away from the face, and the younger stood himself up properly. Taehyung just stood and watched everything that conspired between his hyung and the new kid.

"I said, I am fine Namjoon. Quit it."

"Fine... But you can't leave. Not yet." Namjoon sighed, "You still gotta talk to Jinnie-hyung... After he has sorted out Jimin-ah."

"So that's what all the screaming was about."

"Yeah, Jimin... He isn't really in a good place."

"Does it have to do with Hoseok?"

"We- Uh.... Y-yeah... I-it uhm, it does."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Just... Not my place to talk about it... And well Hoseok is a really good friend, I don't honestly want to think about what conspired that day."

"Right... Well... That guy, he just said something happened between Yoongi and Hoseok, and it just at a whole fucked up level right now here..." Jeongguk stared at Namjoon. "So onto my next question." The elder nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "How the fuck, is this place meant to help me, when it's already in a fucked up situation."

"Jeonggukie... It will always be like this... It's a fucking mental institution."

"I want to go home."

"And back to _them_?" Jeongguk glared at him. "What, gain more bruises?" Namjoon shook his head. "Come on Guk. Think logically here. You are more safer here than at your house. You know that, I know that, god dammit even the fucking stray dog that sits outside the studio building probably fucking knows that."

"FINE!" Jeongguk looked away from the elder, as Taehyung flinched and stepped back from where he stood. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Thank you."

"Joonie... Jeongguk-ah..." The two turned towards the male, who stood next to Taehyung, who was trembling a little and staring at his feet. "Shall we continue?" He looked at his watch, before turning back to them. "I have at least ten minutes, before I have to go check on Hoseok-ah."

"Right. We'll be right there."

"Which reminds me..." Jin turned from Taehyung to look back at Namjoon, as the younger blinked at the elder. "Namjoon, I need you to let Jimin out today. Baekhyun had a situation to deal with at the sister institution in Gwangju, and Luhan can't leave Sehun alone at the moment... Something triggered him again."

"Okay."

"Tae... You alright, do you need anything."

"N-No... Uhm..." Taehyung shook his head, and turned to face the elder, his voice was quiet and weak. "W-where is Jiminie-hyung?"

"Oh. Hun, Jimin is in the isolation room, for trying to leave the grounds... He'll be out later though, okay?"

Taehyung bit his lip, but nodded anyway before walking away to the music room. Seokjin, sighed a little at the defeated posture of the younger, before turning to Namjoon. The other stood next to him, and frowned disappointingly. Before turning to Seokjin, as the elder rubbed the back of his neck, and then turned towards the area that lead towards where Jimin was, the sound of banging against the bolted metal door ringing through the halls.

"I... I don't know if I should keep him in there, or let him out..."

"You'll figure it out hyung... For now... Let's just sort out Guk-ah." He turned back towards the music room. "I think it would be somewhat good for Taehyung-ah, if Guk stayed here a little. Jimin needs to calm down, Yoongi isn't leaving the room, and the only person he lets in is Jihoon. Hoseok..." The semi-resident fell quiet, as he lowered his head. "He... Well, you know... And I just..." He sighs and finishes what he was going to say in a whispered tone. "I think it will be good for Jeongguk, if he stayed away from the studio and _them_ for a while."

"Alright... We'll sort Jeongguk out, and then sort the rest out. I need to hurry up though, because I really need to check on Hoseok-ah."

"Right."

Namjoon turned to Jeongguk, and gestured for the younger to follow them, and Jeongguk nodded, before his eyes turned towards the music room and lingered there for a few moments, just to look away as he headed towards Jin's office following his two elders. This was going to be a long few hours for him, but a heck of a long day for everyone else in the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS. It's been a while right. So instead, I'mma post this one now, and later on today, I might post the next chapter, if not today, then tomorrow. I am sorry I kept you all waiting, I kinda forgot, but I kinda also had writers block, and I'm currently babysitting a four year old, so yeah, Time isn't on my side at the moment. Orz.
> 
> So yeah. Jeonggukie is here... And him and Tae already seem to be intrigued by each other... Oh well, they may move fast, but trust me, it's gonna take time, don't worry though, I will make sure that Hoseok comes back.  
> I just want to sort of concentrate on the other pairs at the moment, is that okay? I know it's meant to be just JiHope/HopeMin... But I wanna concentrate on the other's two, because I am _probably_ not going to make separate versions for them.


	18. NOT CHAPTER! CLEAR UPS!

After every 3 chapters, I will update this section, and place it after the latest chapter.

Okay so... In date wise. Here is a chapter clear up.

♦ Chapter 1 is when Hoseok first arrives. - 1 Year after Chanyeol's arrival.  
♦ Chapter 2 is when Jimin arrives - 2 Years after Chanyeol's arrival, 1 Year after Hoseok and Yoongi's arrival. 6 months after Taehyung's arrival.  
♦ Chapter 3 & 4 is at least a year after Jimin's arrival.  
♦ Chapter 5 is at least 3 months after Chapter 3 & 4  
♦ Chapter 6 is spaced over various days. The beginning is the same day as chapter 5, the first time skip being at least a week after the beginning. The last time skip being two weeks after the first. So this chapter is spaced roughly over a month.  
♦ Chapter 7 & 8 is actually month after the fire incident, instead of "a few weeks" as I made Jin put it, and spaced between three days at most.  
♦ Chapter 9 is a week after Chapters 7 & 8  
♦ Chapter 10 is the day after chapter 9 and when Jin places down a probation.  
♦ Chapter 11 is set a few days after Chapter 10.  
♦ Chapter 12 is a continuation of Chapter 11, and also spaced over a week period ready for Chapter 13.

So if we talk Day Day wise, like Days of the week and actual Months. I'd say we started around April.

♦ Chapter 1: January Time is when Hoseok was admitted  
♦ Chapter 2: 1 Year later (January) + 6 Months = July Time is when Jimin was admitted  
♦ Chapter 3 & 4: July 1 Year after Chapter 2.  
♦ Chapter 5: October Time  
♦ Chapter 6: October/Early November Time  
♦ Chapter 7 & 8: Late November / Early December  
♦ Chapter 9: December Time  
♦ Chapter 10: Early / Mid December  
♦ Chapter 11: Mid December  
♦ Chapter 12: Mid / Late December

I hope this cleared it up a little. I kinda know where I am now as well. (I realised I missed a bunch of birthday chapters... I'll put them in the side one/two shots I'll be doing sometime soon.)

Also you can find this story on Archive of Our Own.

OH AND ALSO!

Okay. Usually, a therapist/doctors/nurses would try and find a way around panic attacks and any triggers to a patients diagnosis on their own without breaking violations they have agreed to (e.g. touching a patient or using a patient for anything that is not in the professional boundary.) They would also try to solve the situation with the help from other therapists/doctors/nurses, and yet sometimes they will need help from people who have been around said patient longer than they have. Since they would know the quirks of the patient who needs the attention at hand.

This is why you will see a lot of:

♦ Yoongi and Hoseok  
♦ Jimin and Chanyeol  
♦ Taehyung and Yoongi | Taehyung and Hoseok  
♦ Namjoon and Yoongi | Namjoon and Hoseok

So just to clear up. These moments are nothing to do with their ships. Please don't mistake them as actual shipping moments.  
(aka: VHope, Taegi, SugaMon, HopeMon or ChanMin)

The Ships are mostly:

♦ JiHope / HopeMin  
♦ ChanBaek / BaekYeol  
♦ HunHan / SeLu  
♦ NamJin  
♦ WooSuga / YoonHoon (Possibly)

http://www.gmc-uk.org/guidance/ethical_guidance/21170.asp (Maintaining Professional Boundries between Patient and Doctor)

It'll mostly only apply to the therapists and patients, unless Sehun (LuHan), Namjoon (Seokjin) or Chanyeol (Baekhyun) as well as nurses.


	19. C-14. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's untitled till I think of a name for it. RIP my ass. 
> 
> And I know it's small (and cliffhangered) but... I got stuck and decided I'll pick it back up in the next chapter.
> 
> Feel free to kick my ass in the comments for not updating.

Jeongguk sat silently in the lounge area, it had been arranged by both Namjoon and Seokjin, that he stayed at the hospital for at least two weeks, before returning to his work or home. Although Namjoon had objected to Jeongguk even returning home, Seokjin had convinced Namjoon, that the decision will be up to what Jeongguk wants to do when the two weeks are up. So, after the meeting, Seokjin had shown Jeongguk to the room he would be staying at, and advised the younger to maybe stay at Namjoon’s for the first night before coming to stay at the hospital, as it was a bit of a mess at the moment.

Now he is sitting here confused on what the hell he is meant to do if he can’t go to his lessons or go to the studio and help Namjoon out. He didn’t know anyone, and he was to awkward to make a conversation with someone else, but he knew he was awkward, and he knew he needed to work on getting rid of it.  
Almond eyes did raise when he heard footsteps heading towards the area he was in, and blinked at the wisteria haired boy he had met the day before. He couldn’t remember the other’s name off the top off his head, but he knew that something about the other had intrigued him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was that intrigued him so much about the other patient.

Taehyung just stood there quietly, before diverting his gaze somewhere else when he heard the main door open and blinked, he wasn't the only one that had heard the door, because Taehyung stumbled back when a flash of orange had sprinted past the lounge, to the main entrance, and Taehyung just closed the lounge door, when he saw Jimin step out of the hallway, as well as catching a glimpse of Baekhyun, and Seokjin. Had Hoseok returned already? If so, wouldn't Jimin be more excited, unless.

"Strait Jackets." Taehyung turned towards the younger in the room, and blinked closing the door completely. "I heard Namjoon on the phone... Talking to Jin."

"You do know eavesdropping is highly rude and disrespectful?"

"Yeah... I know..."

"Then why?"

"I... Didn't mean to overhear... I was just in the room, doing work..."

The two stared at each other before Jeongguk lowered his head once more and Taehyung stared back at the closed lounge door, Seokjin is probably going to shout at him later for closing the door. They were never meant to close the lounge doors ever, unless it is an important situation or a lock down. Other than those times, doors were never meant to be closed, with the exception of bedroom doors and office doors.  
Taehyung fidgeted a little, before hearing a sigh come from the sofa, and watched as the younger scooted over a little to give Taehyung most of the couch, but Taehyung just slightly bit his lip, lowering his head before cautiously making his way over to the couch and sitting down, so that there was a reasonable amount of distance between them.

"So... Why ar—"

"PTSD." It was silent for a few moments, before Jeongguk looked slightly towards the other, as Taehyung played with the threads of his cardigan. "Y-you?"

Jeongguk frowned a little at the silence and went to say something but was stopped when Taehyung just sighed quietly, and bit his lip.

"I may—" Taehyung began before shaking his head and trying again. "I mean... He—" He gritted his teeth and furrowed his brows, frowning. "They... Uhm..."

"Bipolar?" Jeongguk offered and when Taehyung nodded, Jeongguk quietly nodded back. "But there is something else?"

"U-uhm... Y-yeah..."

"Bipolar people are usually able to adapt with the regular world... But something is stopping you?"

"Stop it."

"I—"

"No I mean..." Taehyung looked at Jeongguk and bit his lip. "I.. I meant, like... Uhm."

"It's oka—"

The doors slammed opened and Taehyung flinched digging his nails into the couch, as Jeongguk whimpered and stared at the door, his body trembling. They both stared at Seokjin as the elder glared at them, whilst Baekhyun silently checked to make sure no dents were made to the wall or the door.

"Kim Taehyung! What have I told you about closing the doors."

"Doors are not meant to be closed with the exception of office doors the main entrance, and bedroom doors unless there is a lock down."

Jeongguk looked between Seokjin and Taehyung as the wisteria haired boy lowered his gaze, his voice small but Jeongguk could tell that the therapist had heard Taehyung by the way his tensed posture relaxed a little and he carefully made his way over to them, before running his fingers through Taehyung's hair as an apology for shouting at the younger. Jeongguk just quietly stared before adverting his gaze.

"I... I'm sorry Jin-hyung... I just... I didn't want Hoseok to be seen... Like that..."

"I understand that Taehyung, but... You have to be careful. I am not blaming you, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you know exactly when we only allow you to  
have doors closed when."

"I am only allowed them closed... When I am in a room alone."

"Why?"

Both Taehyung and Seokjin, along with Baekhyun who stood near the door still stared at Jeongguk, the younger shrinking back into the chair worried he said something inappropriate, but he was curious to why Taehyung wasn't allowed to be alone with someone.

"I take it you didn't get that far?" Taehyung shook his head, as Jin still continued to pet his hair softly. "Well. Taehyung-ah... Is here for mainly his bipolar, but also his OCPD and the fact he had murdered a classmate of his younger brother and sister."

"I—" Jin glared at Taehyung as the younger glared up at him, annoyed. "I had reasons!"

"I am sure you did Taehyung, but it's still a crime."

Taehyung growled, before batting Jin's hand away from his head and stormed out of the room. Jeongguk sat there and frowned, going over everything in his head about what he had learned again on the elder patient. Jin looked towards Baekhyun, before the other therapist nodded and just left so he could talk to Taehyung and possibly calm the other down, before anything drastic happens.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoseok sat at the entry of the isolation room with Namjoon and Jimin, waiting for Jin to return, since the elder had left because of the closed lounge door, and Jimin mentioning that Jungkook was in there, and he had seen Taehyung enter there before he came to welcome them home. Namjoon stood at the top of the corridor, whilst Jimin sat with Hoseok leaning against the metal door. The two quietly spoke to each other, as Hoseok tiredly rested against Jimin, muttering about how his arms were starting to grow tired in the jacket, and he wished he wasn't in the jacket.  
Though when Namjoon, started to talk, they both lifted their heads, wondering who he was talking too, and as soon as the voice replied, Jimin tensed up, and Hoseok just frowned, lowering his head. Yoongi stood out of view of the other two, not because he didn't want to see them, no he did want to see Hoseok. He wanted to see the younger and apologise to him, but he knew it would make things worse, and he decided Hoseok will speak when he wanted to, so he stayed out of sight. Plus it was his first time leaving his room since the incident, and he didn't want people to see him looking like a wreck.

"Yoongi-hyung..."

Namjoon and Yoongi both turned towards the two standing there, as Hoseok looked up at the two new arrivals, one being Jin and the other some new person. Confused he looked at Jimin as the younger sighed. Before explaining that it was the one Jin warned Taehyung to be reasonable around and that he arrived a few days ago. Nodding Hoseok turned back to the beginning of the corridor.

"Jeongguk... I, haven't seen you in ages..." He hated how his voice sounded. "H-How have you been?"

Jeongguk looked away slight, and Yoongi pressed his lips together and nodded slowly, before turning to Jin and Namjoon. Clearing his throat a little and Hoseok sighed quietly, before Jin turned to look at him and Jimin.

"Hoseok... Come here."

"W-wh—?"

"Just come here would you."

Jimin soon helped the elder up as Jin stepped into the corridor a little and gestured for the elder to turn around, which Hoseok complied to and turned to face Jimin, before feeling the restraints on his arms disappear and his arms dropped to his sides. Jimin smiled and soon hugged the elder, as Jin turned back towards Yoongi, who blinked and just looked away, about to turn around and head to his room, but was stopped by Namjoon, who gripped his arm and inwardly winced at how delicate Yoongi's arm was. His hoodie baggy on his frame, and skin pale again, as he looked so worn out and just on the verge of death.

"Yoongi. Come here."

"He doesn't want to see me..."

"Are you sure it isn't more along the lines off, you don't want him to see you..."

Yoongi gritted his teeth before he just sighed tiredly and turned back around, pulling his arm from Namjoon's grasp and walked over to where Jin was, head lowered as he gnawed at his lower lip. Hoseok sucked in a small breath seeing his best friend's state, before releasing Jimin, kissing the younger on the head, just to walk over to Yoongi. The elder didn't lift his head, even when Hoseok stood in front of him.

"Hyung..."

"I'm sorry okay."

"Hyu—"

"I shouldn't of said those things, and I mean... I know I was in the wrong, but I was just stressed out because I didn't want anyone knowing, and I didn't want him to find out... So... I just I am really, really sorry Ho—"

Yoongi fell quiet at the arms that wrapped around him, and he choked on the small intake of unexpected air, biting his lower lip again, before he wrapped his arms around Hoseok, still mumbling sorry to the younger as Hoseok shushed him, and frowned before pulling back and glaring at him.

"Eat... You need to go and eat right now."

"Hoseok."

"No. Shut up." Hoseok turned to Namjoon, glaring at the younger. "Take him to get some food now. I don't care if you have to force it down his throat." Hoseok turned back to Yoongi who was now visibly glaring at Hoseok. "Don't glare, go on..."

"'tch."

* * *

Jeongguk stared at them, and looked back down the corridor that Yoongi was going to go down, he knew that was where the bedrooms were, and chewed the inside of his bottom lip, before stepping down the corridor, Jimin watched the kid his brows furrowing, at the familiar sense of nostalgia he got from the kid in general, before arms wrapped around him again and he relaxed into his boyfriends touch.

Jeongguk stared at the doors seeing the names in the frames next to them, he paused at a few of them and tilted his head at a familiar last name, and 'Park... Chanyeol...' frowning he continued seeing Yoongi and Hoseok's room before moving to the next one and continued to chew his lip more. 'Kim... Taehyung and Park... Jimin?' Blinking at the second name, and the really familiar feeling to it, like he knew the name, and the person but just couldn't remember where from, but jumped back from the door when it opened and stared at the other male gulping before pursing his lips together and avoiding the elders gaze.

"Why... Are you standing outside the door?"

"I... Just... Uhm... Wel—"

"Not like it matters. You wouldn't of been allowed in anyway, because I hate having the bedroom door open when I'm inside, and I can only have doors closed when i am alone in a room."

"U-Uhm..." Jeongguk looked away before rubbing his neck and looking back towards the elder a little. "W-who... Is... Park Jimin...?"

"Jiminie-hyung... Oh tha—"

"Me? Who's asking?"

The two both turned towards the small orange-haired patient, who was frowning with his arms crossed over his chest, and a decent amount of sass surrounding him. Jeongguk nodded, and looked at the floor before Taehyung just scoffed and walked back into the room closing the door behind him. Jimin glared at the younger as he looked away and bowed his head before walking back the way he came, confusing Jimin a little, before Jimin entered the bedroom again and stared at Taehyung.

"What... Is up with the new kid?"

"He has PTSD.... Just like you hyung."

Jimin looked at Taehyung, before turning back to the door and then back to his friend, as the younger busied himself looking through his collections of books and games, trying to decided which one he could take out to the lounge, and maybe get Jeongguk to play with him — if the younger wanted to play that is.

"And no... I do not know why or the triggers, but it is obviously something horrible because the day you tried to escape, is the day that kid as you put it — who by the way has a name, that being Jeongguk — was sick in the toilets.."

"Oh?"

"My guesses are... He saw Hoseok's medical file." Jimin stared at Taehyung as the other looked up at his friend. "And it reminded him of something... Something that could pos—"

"—Sibly be related to his PTSD or the triggers for it."

"Right." Jimin nodded slowly and looked away for a second before he heard shuffling and saw Taehyung walking towards him. "Mario Kart or Super Smash?"

"Uhm... Super Smash?"

"Mario it is."

"What the hell TaeTae?"

"Well whatever you choose would be boring, so I know to pick the other if you choose one..." Taehyung licked his lips nervously after he tossed Super Smash onto his bed and looked at the game. "A-And... I want to see if Jeongguk wants to play..."

"Ohh. Well, good luck... I am going back to seeing Hoseok, Jin finally lifted the probation, so now we can sit in his room... Without supervision, although I think he wanted to go to the music room."

"I don't think that will be a good idea.. The uhm... mirrors."

"I know... Which is why, I am going to convince him to either go to the Art room or Group room, if he doesn't want to go to his and Yoongi's room."

"Well good luck hyung... and thanks for the luck."

Taehyung soon headed to the door before pausing and looking at the elder nervously biting his lip, Jimin just stared at Taehyung in confusion.

"Y-You wouldn't happen to know where he went... R-Right?" 

"He was heading towards the lounge but I'm not sure."

"O-Okay. Thanks again Hyung."

Leaving the room Tae headed for the lounge area, as Jimin just sigh at his friends weirdness. Taehyung nodded to Hoseok and Jin on his way out before going to the lounge, before frowning leaving the game on the table in the room he turned to walk out of the lounge and back to Jin, to ask if he knew where Jeongguk went, before hearing the sounds of a piano.  
He gulped before heading to the music room, he didn't like this room because of the mirrors, but he wanted to listen to the melody more. Opening the door he stepped in quietly, and stared at the other occupent, a silent sigh left Taehyung as he stared at the black-haired teen.

"J-Jeongguk..."

The off key note made both boys cringe before the younger stared at Tae with wide eyes. The dark iris' looking between Tae and the door. Seeing this action, Taehyung big his lip and bowed his head in apology.

"I-I didn't mean to disturb you... I-Ill just go..."

"Wait! It's fine... You can listen."

Taehyung stared at the younger who was looking at his hands. As Taehyung nodded and movrd.to sit near the mirrors. He'll regret this later but for now he just wants to hear Jeongguk play. Mario could wait.


	21. Just an(other) Author Notice.

Okay so... I have been thinkning over this a lot and I think I might rewrite the previous chapters up to roughly the chapter where Hoseok and Yoongi fight.  
I'm not 100% sure, but I plan to start rewriting, and decided if I wanna actually switch it out or not. Jimin's and Hoseok's introduction chapters will stay the same.

Thank you to all those who have stayed and kept up (somewhat) with my slow updating. It's difficult to write this as I had tagged and gave a warning for, it can be triggering. Also some of the "relapsing" Yoongi and Hoseok do, are my triggers so, I kinda have to suck it up myself.

I write this because I don't believe some people understand how some people with Mental Illness' feel. I mean I was called an attention seeker throughout College and my school years for my Anxiety and Depression (although in school I didn't realise I had Depression, only Severe Social Anxiety.) I get the gist of Schizophrenia (slightly) because I have to live with seeing that when I want to see my mother.

So um, yeah this was actually just meant to be a notice of me saying I wanna rewrite so chapters.. but got carried away and explaining why I was updating slowly.

I'm sorry. I know some of you like this story, and I thank you for that ALOT.


End file.
